Fun and Games
by KittieMcDowell
Summary: American Quidditch players visit Hogwarts! Is Ginny falling for a particular hot-tempered American Beater? updated 3-18-03
1. Welcome Home, Harry

Gryffindor  English/American 

Chasers:  Angelina Johnson (captain), Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell/ Cynthia Radcliff, Mark Sanders, and Denise Davis

Beaters:  Fred Weasley and George Weasley/ Joann "Johnny" Parker and Matthew Wilson

Keeper:  Ginny Weasley/ Colby MacGuiness

Seeker:  Harry Potter/ Daniel Harper (captain)

Slytherin  English/American 

Chasers:  Montague, Warrington, and Blaise Zabini/ Donald James, Kyle Martin, and Maynard Allen

Beaters:  Bole and Derrick/ Simon Baker and Jennie Morgan

Keeper:  Bletchley/ Liana Jones (captain)

Seeker:  Draco Malfoy (captain)/ Macy Danvers

Hufflepuff:

Seeker:  Cedric Diggory (deceased)

Ravenclaw 

Seeker:  Cho Chang

(captain):  Roger Davies

Welcome Home, Harry

"I hate to think of what Quidditch is going to be like without Oliver Wood as captain," Harry Potter says as he settles into his first breakfast with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley.  It's a brand new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the threesome are already well up to date on their summer activities and are looking forward to an exciting year with no tragedies as their first four years had been filled with.

"Yeah, but at least maybe now you can sleep in with Angelina Johnson as the new captain,"  Ron says.  "But I heard that Professor Dumbledore has something special planned for this year's tournament to make up for not having one last year."

"Really?" Harry asks excitedly, He looks up from his breakfast eagerly.  "What is it?"

Hermione smiles a bit.  "I know.  Viktor was saying something about wishing that he could be involved.  You're really going to like it, I think."

Ron gazes at Hermione for a moment.  He shakes his head and grins.  "You know something about Quidditch that Harry and I don't?  I don't believe it."

Hermione frowns.  She gets up hastily, dropping a few books.  "Fine.  Make fun if you'd like.  But now you have to wait for Dumbledore to announce this year's Quidditch tournament information, won't you?"

She gathers a few of her books and storms off.  Harry reaches down and picks up a book that she's left behind.  "Basic Quidditch:  Facts Any Spectator Should Know."

"What does she want to know Quidditch for?"  Ron asks.

Harry grins broadly.  "Maybe she wants to impress you."

Ron flushes an ugly shade of red.  "Come off it, Harry.  Let's go give her the book back."

The pair gets up to move on when Draco Malfoy intercepts them.  They groan as Crabbe and Goyle join him.  "What do you want?" Ron asks in annoyance.

"Just thought I'd fill you in on the information your Mudblood friend won't give you, Potter," Draco says snidely.  He grins.  "Not that I want to be the one to give you any sort of good news, mind you.  It's just that you might want to be prepared, that's all."

"Prepared for what?" Harry asks, genuinely concerned.  If Malfoy wants to warn him, there's something definitely wrong.  Of course, Draco could just be putting him on, to get his hopes us and then have them be dashed when he's proven wrong.  Harry crosses his arms to hide his earlier eagerness.

Draco chuckles.  "American Quidditch players are coming to Hogwarts.  Apparently their tactics are different than ours, being new to the sport and all.  They're to learn a few of our tricks and maybe teach us a few things."

"An American school?"  Ron asks.  "American Quidditch?"

"You catch on quick, don't you, Weasley?"  Draco says crossly.  "Anyway, reckon we can teach the American Slytherins how to pound the American Gryffindors the way we lay into you."

Harry lets his lip curl derisively.  "I highly doubt it, Malfoy."

Harry and Ron walk away from Draco, who is still going on about the new school.  They rush after Hermione, who is in the library.  She is talking to Madame Pince.  "I swear, Madame Pince, I had the book right here a second ago."

"But I snatched it before you left, Hermione.  Bit of a joke, you know?" Ron says, handing the book to Madame Pince, who looks less than amused.  "You run out of things to read, Hermione?  Never thought you'd ever get into Quidditch."

 "I'm not…  I just thought that it was time I showed a little house pride and understand the sport a bit more… well, more than the official aspects of it," Hermione says quickly, blushing a bit.  She sighs.  "Besides, with the new teams coming to the school from America…"

"We heard," Harry says, grinning.  "Malfoy told us.  Not really sure why, but I'm actually glad it's true."

"Glad?" Hermione asks in horror.  "Glad that those beastly North Americans are going to have run of Hogwarts?"

"Huh?" Ron and Harry are both startled at her less than tolerant attitude toward the North Americans.

Hermione shakes her head.  "Never mind.  "I've got to get to work on my Arithmancy work.  If you'll excuse me."

"But we haven't has any classes yet!"  Ron exclaims loudly, receiving an angry glance from Madame Pince.  He and Harry rush out of the room.  "Wonder when the North Americans are to arrive.  And why wasn't anyone told?"

"Because, Mr. Weasley, it is to be announced at the first day of Quidditch practice Monday afternoon.  The Quidditch players are supposed to be the first ones to know about it," Madame Hooch says suddenly from behind them.  "Who told you about this?"

The boys glance across at each other, smiling slightly.  "Draco Malfoy, ma'am," Ron replies.

Madame Hooch shakes her head angrily.  "I do wish his father would let things be a surprise for the students once in a while.  I'll have to go have a talk with that young man before news spreads even further.  Mind you, don't be telling anyone else about this.  It's a secret for a reason!"

Madame Hooch rushes off to find Draco.  Harry grins.  "It's about time his mouth got him into some trouble."

"I'll say.  After making the slugs come out of mine and making Hermione's teeth grow, his mouth had better take some damage before we graduate!"

Monday afternoon doesn't come quickly enough.  Harry sits on the grass of the pitch but fidgets eagerly.  Madame Hooch walks over to them, holding the familiar box that held the balls for the Quidditch games.  There are three balls:  The Bludger, which is hit by the team's Beaters, the Quaffle, which is used by the Seekers to score ten points by throwing it into one of the three hoops on each team's side of the pitch, and the Golden Snitch, which the Seeker chases and earns the team one hundred and fifty points when s/he catches it.  Harry, being the Gryffindor Seeker, has had to go through crazy stunts to catch the Snitch on many an occasion.

Harry looks over at Ginny Weasley, the new Gryffindor Keeper.  She looks very nervous and almost ill.  She's always played Quidditch with her brothers so when George and Fred, her two older brothers and Beaters for the Gryffindor team, suggested she be given a tryout for Keeper, Angelina had jumped at the chance to fill the position.  Harry suspects that maybe she wants someone there who won't snag her position as team captain away.  She had always had a bit of a grudge against Oliver, who had gotten captain just by being older.

Ginny gives Harry a half hearted smile and then goes back to listening Madame Hooch.  Harry realizes that he's missed quite a bit of what she's been talking about.  "And so, at the headmaster's request, we've invited the American Quidditch teams to play in a further attempt at bridging the gaps between the wizarding communities."

Harry is actually excited to see that Draco is right about something for once.  He gives up a cheer with the rest of the teams.  Even the Slytherins seem to be happy for a change.  "Now, I want you to look at this year's schedule.  To avoid past incidents, everyone has specific practice times, as before, but we also have specified extra practice time.  You may only hold extra practices during your allotted time slots.  They are not mandatory but no one may take another team's extra time slot, regardless of whether they are using it or not.  Is that clear?"

The team captains nod sullenly, glaring at each other in annoyance.  Harry doesn't care, though, because now he knows that Saturday mornings are his to sleep in on.

After another half hour's worth of talk, Madame Hooch allows the teams to go back to their day.  Harry catches up with Ginny, who is heading toward the school.  "When did Madame Hooch say that the North Americans were coming?"

Ginny rolls her eyes.  "Honestly, Harry, weren't you listening?"

Harry grins.  "You learned that trick from Hermione, didn't you?  Come on, tell me!"

Ginny laughs a bit.  "In a month.  We're to have practices with the American Gryffindors for their first month here, then they take all of our extra practice slots.  Where was your head while she was explaining all this?"

"I just…" Harry actually feels rather foolish.  His cheeks flush.  "I didn't know the North Americans had a wizarding school," he changes the subject quickly.

"They've only been in operation for about twenty years or so… but that's relatively new when you think that Hogwarts has been around for over a thousand," Ginny says.  "It's practically an exact duplicate of this Hogwarts, too.  I imagine it's because they haven't got enough experience to do anything on their own yet."

Harry furrows his brow, letting his glasses slip down his nose.  "What do you mean?"

Ginny looks as though she loves explaining things to Harry.  That must also be a trait that she got from Hermione.  The pair of them had spent most of the summer holiday together.  Hermione had spent the second half of the summer with the Weasleys and the two girls had practically been inseparable.  

"Harry!" Ginny snaps.  She had been explaining and Harry hadn't been listening again.  "Do you want to know or not?"

"Sorry," Harry mumbles, stifling a chuckle.  Ginny's face had flushed an angry shade of red, making her freckles less noticeable on her pale face.

Ginny shakes her head.  "There really weren't many wizards in the United States.  Probably because they were too busy hiding from the trials and such that happened throughout the years.  You read about the Salem Witch trials in Massachusetts in your Wizarding History class, right?"

Harry nods, though he honestly hasn't a clue what she's talking about.  He just doesn't feel like getting scolded again.  "So, they stayed hidden.  Until about fifty years ago, a member of their Ministry of Magic, I forget his name, went over there on holiday and was very upset that there was no one there to accommodate him.  There were no magic towns, no schools, and no wizards.  So, he proposed searching for Muggles-Who-Had-Done-Strange-And-Bizarre-Things.  Some of these people were just con-artists trying to rob people but the genuine wizards were brought to Europe for formal training.  There was an adult course for about twenty years for wizards and witches who were found too late to attend any of the proper schools.  A G.E.D. course for wizardry, as you would."

"And those wizards and witches founded the North American Hogwarts?" Harry finished.

Ginny laughs.  "You're quick to catch on, aren't you?"

"Where are the Americans staying?"  Harry asks.

Ginny shrugs.  "Haven't the foggiest.  But you'd best be keen during practice.  I hear the Americans are quite rough in their Quidditch matches.  We may want to get some pointers from the American Gryffindors for playing against their Slytherin counterparts."

"They've got the same houses?" Harry asks, shocked.

Ginny shakes her head.  "I told you, they're identical to us for the most part.  If you want more details on their school, talk to Hermione.  I'm sure she knows all about them.  I don't pay much attention to the other schools except when it comes to Quidditch," with that said, Ginny gets on her broom and soars toward the castle.


	2. What is Friendship, Anway?

What is Friendship, Anyway?

Hermione barely answers any of Harry's questions.  She just keeps repeating:  "You should have listened to your lectures in A Wizarding History."

Harry shakes his head and hurries to find Ron, who's practically arguing with Pigwidgeon.  He is trying to get the little owl down from the rafters high in the ceiling of Gryffindor Tower.  "Come on!  I need you to send this to my mum!" he's holding a letter in one hand and a broom in the other.  He's trying to use the broom to get Pigwidgeon down.

"Ronald Weasley!"  Ginny shouts suddenly.  She has just walked into the common room.  "Don't you dare hit Pig with that broom!"

Ron glares at Ginny.  "Then you get him down.  If mum doesn't get this letter, I'm going to fail Divination this year!"

Harry looks puzzled.  Then he remembers that Professor Trelawney had assigned them the task of getting their own tea leaves for this year's Divination course.  He doesn't see what the big deal is until he remembers that he and Ron have been doing nothing but making up their own predictions since the class started.  But it's harder to make things up when the professor can "see" your results.  "Why do you need your mum's help?"

"So she can send me nice tea leaves.  I can't wait till the next Hogsmeade trip and even if I could, I'd have no idea what to get!"  Ron exclaims.  He takes the broom and starts to poke at Pigwidgeon again.

Ginny yanks the broom away from Ron and hits him with the bristles.  "You knew what you needed before the school year!  You got the list same as everyone else when we got our Hogwarts letters!"

"Actually, Professor Trelawney wanted us to look into the future and know what to get ahead of time.  She's rather miffed that we didn't know and we'd done so well in her class last year," Harry says.

Hermione has a smug expression on her face.  "First, that will teach you not to cheat in class.  Second, she probably just made her list up right before the school year started."

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, fellow fifth years and Divination students, look up from their books.  "We knew what she wanted and got all our things last month.  Saw it through my crystal ball," Lavender replies.

"I saw it through my own tea leaves," Parvati says proudly.  "But, just a suggestion, don't get chamomile leaves.  The stuff stinks and doesn't read well at all."

Ginny has just finished coaxing Pigwidgeon down and it smoothing his ruffled feathers.  If Harry didn't know any better, he'd swear that Pig is giving Ron a very sarcastic look.  Ron scowls and ties the note to the little owl's leg.  "Send this to mum and come right back here with a response… and maybe some tea leaves."

Pigwidgeon flies out one of the high windows.  Ginny is about to sit down when Angelina, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet descend the stairs from the girls' dormitory.  "All right, team, let's go.  We've only got a few more hours before sunset and we need to get cracking!"

Harry sighs.  "But it's only the first day back!  Can't we just have a friendly game before we do any real practicing?"  he looks over at Ron, who seems very eager.  When the Gryffindors just play, they allow other housemates in on the game.  This is Ron's only chance to play the game.

"Not today, Harry," Alicia says.  "We still need to help you master the Wronski Defensive Feint," she tousles Harry's already unruly black hair.  "Ron, can you go get your brothers?"

Ron looks very hurt as Harry and Ginny follow the three Chasers out of the common room.  He kicks over the game of Wizard's Chess he'd set up for when he and Harry could get some free time and stands at the bottom of the boys' stairs.  "George, Fred!  You've got practice!"

The twins run down the stairs, patting Ron on the shoulder as they run down.  "Is it a friendly game, Ron?" George asks.

"No," Ron says glumly.  "Real practice."

Fred shakes his head.  "Angelina is showing real signs of becoming another Oliver Wood.  God, I love that woman!" they rush out of the common room.

Ron and Hermione look at each other for a minute.  Ron's expression of disappointment is pitiful and he starts to head up to the boys' dorms.  "Wait a second, Ron," Hermione begins.  The red head just walks away.

Practice is relatively uneventful.  Harry gets the Wronski Defensive Feint down perfectly, sending Ginny, Fred, and George to the ground time after time.  At about eight o' clock, they all head back inside.

Harry sees Hermione still studying in the common room.  No one else is around.  He hurries up the dormitory stairs to change.  He doesn't see Ron anywhere.  After going back downstairs, Hermione closes her books.  "Harry, I think we should talk."

"Later, Hermione.  I've got to find Ron," Harry is about to head out the door.

"That's what we should talk about, Harry," Hermione replies.  She pats the cushion next to her.  "Sit down with me for a moment."

Harry sits down, preparing himself for another one of Hermione's lectures.  She pats him on the shoulder.  "How much time did you get to spend with Ron over the holiday?"

"None!  You remember what Dumbledore said.  I wasn't to leave the Durselys this summer.  At all.  The Weasley's did all they could to try and get me out for a little while but they couldn't do anything, either," Harry explains.  "Why?"

Hermione nods.  "I think Ron feels a bit… out of place.  You know what I mean?  You, Fred, George, and even Ginny have Quidditch, I have my grades…" she hesitates, trying to find the words to use.  "I think Ron doesn't feel as though he has anything.  You and Ginny have more in common than you and Ron do anymore."

"But he's my best friend!  I thought he'd have gotten over that jealousy rubbish after last year!" Harry shouts.  He shakes his head.  "What do you suggest I do, give up Quidditch?  Are you going to give up on studying all the time?  We can't always accommodate him.  You know that.  He should know that!"

Hermione sighs.  "I know, Harry.  But maybe you could try to spend more time with him.  Something other than cheating in Divination.  Perhaps you could show him some Quidditch moves?  Maybe next year he'll make the team with so many openings available."

"Maybe…" Harry says thoughtfully.  "I'll go talk to him, I suppose.  I certainly don't want any ordeals like last year."

Ron and Harry had spent quite some time not speaking during their fourth year, mostly due to Ron's jealousy of Harry's popularity, money, and good fortune.  Harry hates to think that the same thing could occur again so he hurries to find his friend before it was too late to salvage things.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" Draco's voice hisses practically in Harry's ear.  Harry jumps and looks around.  Draco is standing only a foot away with Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle not far behind him.  The larger boys are laughing dimly, finding amusement in Harry's momentary fright.  "If you're looking for Weasley, you'll have to go to the Hospital Wing.  The dummy fancies himself a Quidditch star and broke his leg crashing down by the Forbidden Forest, trying to catch a runaway Snitch."

The three Slytherins laugh and walk away.  Harry clenches his fists and refrains from attacking Draco with his bare hands.  He rushes from the hallway toward the Hospital Wing.

Ron is moaning as Madame Pomfrey uses her magic to repair the break in his right leg.  Harry skids to a stop directly behind her.  "Is he going to be okay?"

Madame Pomfrey gasps and turns around.  "Harry!  What are you doing here?  Oh, never mind.  As long as you're not damaged this time, I suppose I can let you visit your friend."

"Is he okay?" Harry repeats himself.  Ron won't make eye contact with him.

"He'll be fine.  Just have to warn Madame Hooch to keep a better eye on her broom storage.  Students flying about at all hours.  It's a wonder no one's been killed yet," Madame Pomfrey walks away, shaking her head.

Harry steps up to the bed.  "Ron, what were you thinking?  Flying by yourself with no one knowing where you are is dangerous!"

"You sound like Hermione," Ron grumbles.

"We all do nowadays, I reckon," Harry mutters, remembering Ginny's attitude with him earlier.  "What were you thinking?  Why didn't you wait for me at least?  I would have loved to go flying with you!"

Ron turns onto his side.  His leg is already starting to feel better.  "So you can show off, then?  So that you can be the hero if I fell?  Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh, come on," Harry says admonishingly.  "You know that's not how I am!  I wanted to spend time with you.  We could have had our own Quidditch match like we used to.  We could have just raced around.  We could have done anything you wanted.  But I can't just bail on Angelina when she calls a practice during the designated practice times, even if they're the extra ones."

Ron gets out of the bed and tests his leg.  Good as new.  Madame Pomfrey really knows her cure spells.  "Look, just drop it.  I don't feel like talking about it.  Want to walk me to the tower to make sure I don't hurt myself, then?"

"Stop acting like I'm trying to be your nanny!" Harry explodes.  "I'm getting really tired of this, you know that?  Every time you feel just a little left out or annoyed or bothered or anything at all, you take it out on me!  I'm not trying to outdo you, outclass you, out-anything you!  I just want to be your friend.  But if all I am is some stupid rival to you, then I don't want any part of this friendship.  You can play these stupid little mind games with Malfoy but you can leave me out of this."

Ron's jaw drops but Harry isn't finished.  He pushes his bangs out of his face, revealing the lightning bolt scar in the middle of his forehead.  "You see this?  I never asked for it!  I never wanted to be the "famous Harry Potter" or the "Boy Who Lived" or any of the rubbish they call me in the papers.  I just want to be Harry.  I want to have a nice family, good friends, and a little bit of fun before I have to grow up and face the real world.  But I can't.  I have to be everything everyone expects from me because I'm Harry Potter, the boy who survived Voldemort's killing curse."

Ron flinches at the name but just stares at Harry, wide-eyed and sad.  "The only time I can forget all the craziness of my life is when I'm with you and Hermione.  You're my best friends.  You make me feel just a little bit more normal.  But if you can't handle it, then forget about it.  Forget about me.  Because I'm personally sick of all this.  All of it."

Harry walks away, letting Ron be astounded.  "If you want my life, Ron, I'd gladly exchange it with you.  You may not have much money but you're far richer than I'll ever be."


	3. Hidden Truths

Hidden Truths

Hermione and Ginny are in the common room when Harry storms in.  He doesn't even look at them as he rushes up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  The girls exchange glances, not entirely sure how to react when Ron trudges in slowly.  He looks very hurt and confused.  "Uh, Ron…" Ginny starts.

"I don't want to talk about it," Ron says glumly.  He sits down in a chair across from his sister and best friend.  "What are you doing?"

"Arithmancy homework," Hermione replies.  She puts her books down.  "Ron, I know you don't want to talk, but maybe it would help if you did.  It's easier to sort out a problem once you've got it sorted out in your head."

Ron sneers.  "And who would know better than the brain of the school?  Is the great Hermione Granger going to solve all my problems with a passage from one of her many books?"

Hermione sighs.  "Honestly, Ron.  You can't mean that.  I'm your best friend.  I'm not just going to sit back and let your friendship Harry fly out the window because of a few misunderstandings.  I promised myself I wouldn't get involved but under the circumstances…"

"You're dealing with Ronald Weasley and you know he can't work anything out for himself.  He needs the famous Harry Potter or the genius Hermione Granger to do everything for him," Ron says angrily.

"Ron, you're being unreasonable," Ginny says almost pleadingly.

Ron stands up.  "Of course you'd defend them, wouldn't you, Ginny?  Why not?  You've been striving to be Hermione and get Harry for the past four years.  And now you've got everything the way you want them, don't you?  Hermione stays up hours to help you become as much of a showoff as she is and you're on the Quidditch team, closer to Harry than you've ever been."

Ginny stands up as well, her eyes blazing in her anger.  She's almost as tall as her older brother, her long red hair pulled back into a ponytail to be less of a nuisance during Quidditch.  She walks past her brother, leaving her books scattered across the tables.  "Good night, Hermione, Ron.  Sleep well."

Ginny walks up towards the girls' dorms.  Hermione just watches her go in amazement.  She turns to look at Ron, who looks just as surprised.  "What's with you, Ron?  Last year it was Harry's involvement in the Triwizard Tournament and my seeing Viktor Krum.  This year, it's my grades, Ginny's Quidditch, and who knows what's got you miffed about Harry.  But this is getting really old, really fast.  You're going to lose friends, Ron, if you can't accept that we care about you for you, not for what you can do and offer us.  Good night."

With that, Hermione gathers all the books and leaves Ron to stand by himself.  Ron kicks the chair he'd been sitting in and heads upstairs to his bed.

Harry is reading quietly in his bed, his wand casting a light glow over the pages of Quidditch Through the Ages by Kennilworthy Whisp.  He sneaks a glance at Ron, who just changes quietly and draws the velvet curtains around his bed.  Harry sighs and whispers:  "_Nox._"  The light in his wand goes out and he falls asleep.

Hermione hears Ginny crying as she puts her books away.  She heads down to the fourth years' dorm and knocks lightly on the door.  "Ginny," she whispers.  "Ginny, come out here and talk to me."

Ginny opens the door and steps outside.  She stands almost a head taller than Hermione, who has a gentle smile on her concerned face.  "Come with me up to my room for a bit.  Lavender and Parvati are out stargazing or some other whimsical assignment Trelawney has given them.  We should have plenty of privacy till they come back.  And we'll hear them from a mile away, giggling like fanatics as they always are."

That gets a smile out of Ginny, who follows Hermione up the fifth year dorm.  She always feels like she's in trouble when she follows behind Hermione, so she steps up more quickly, catching up with her long legs.  She feels so awkward around the older girl, who seems to have her entire life in order.  "Sit down, please."

Ginny chuckles nervously.  "Aren't you afraid I'm going to muss something?"

Hermione shakes her head, smiling.  "I'm not really as fastidious as everyone thinks I am, you know.  And even if I was, I could easily clean up any mess you might make.  So sit down or I'll let you cry all by yourself next time."

They sit together on the bed.  "I'm sorry you heard me.  I shouldn't let Ron get to me like that.  It's just… he has everything he could ever want and yet he always wants more.  He's never satisfied to have great friends, decent grades, and a whole list of wonderful things he's accomplished.  If he hadn't been such a great chess player, you and Harry never would have gotten to Professor Quirrell the way that you did.  And he got recognized for that.  He's known as a stand up guy who'd do anything for his friends, even munch on slugs trying to defend you.  He just doesn't seem to care about any of that."

"I know it's hard to understand why he does the things he does.  I just know that he doesn't consider himself great because he's not recognized on such a regular basis the way that Harry, you, and I am.  You just have to be patient with him.  He eventually gets himself in order with plenty of time to save the day in his own way."

Ginny nods.  "I just don't get it.  I wish he understood that he's not the only person with insecurities."

Hermione looks Ginny in the eye.  "And are you insecure about something, Ginny?"

Ginny looks down and picks at a strand from Hermione's quilt.  She sighs.  "Maybe.  I just… I wish I had such good friends the way you Harry, and Ron are.  I wish… Mum and Dad recognized me a bit more than just the baby of the family, their little girl.  I can handle it most of the time, but sometimes it's so hard."

"You have us, Ginny," Hermione says but it's hollow.  She knows that it'll never be the same.  She just isn't part of the group.  Even though she hates to think about it that way, Ginny is more of a tagalong than a good friend.

Ginny smiles.  "Thanks, Hermione," she takes the statement the way it really is, too.  She gets up.  "I'd better go.  Angelina's utilizing every one of our extra practice times and we have one tomorrow morning before classes."

"Good night, Ginny," Hermione watches the younger girl leave.  She wonders what it is that Ginny really needs.  "What is it with the Weasleys anyway?  What a moody bunch!"

The next day at Potions class, Professor Snape can somehow sense the animosity between the normally chummy threesome.  He partners Harry and Ron together and enjoys taking five points from Gryffindor for every snide remark they make to each other.  By the end of class, the two of them alone lost their house almost seventy points.

"Look, this is getting ridiculous," Hermione finally explodes after class.  "You both had better knock this off before you land us owing points to the school!  Snape isn't going to get us down just because you both are too pigheaded to accept each other the way you are!  Now, if you can't work out your differences, you're going to have to figure out a way to treat each other civilly."

Hermione storms away angrily.  The two boys look at  each other in silence for a few minutes.  "Truce?" Harry extends a hand.

"In your dreams, Harry," Ron says.  He starts to walk away and slams into the back of Draco.  "Watch where you're standing, Malfoy."

Draco grins.  "What's the matter, Weasley?  Honeymoon with Potter over after four years?  I honestly hope this lasts.  The way you're going, Slytherin doesn't have to do anything to earn points.  We just have to wait for you to lose all yours!"

"Don' you have somewhere t' be, Mr. Malfoy?" a big voice says suddenly.  Draco turns and glares at Hagrid, the school's groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.  He watches Draco walk away.  "A' right, boys.  Time to do some explainin'.  I haven' heard Hermione tha' upset in quite some time.  What say we go up to my house and talk things out for a spell?"

The pair follows Hagrid to his hut and they sit as far away from each other as they possibly can.  The distance is killing Harry, who wants nothing more than to have his best friend back.  But he doesn't want to have to keep apologizing for who he is and what he's done.  He doesn't want to have to be a different person for Ron to like him again.

"Who wants t' explain first?" Hagrid asks.  Even sitting, he easily dwarfs the boys.  Having giant blood in him accounts for his unusual size and features.  But unlike his giantess mother, he is a warm, caring individual with an unusual fondness for dangerous creatures.  The more poisonous, the better it would seem Hagrid's motto is.  Last year, they had to take care of Blast-Ended Skrewts, horrible beasts with armor like shells and the ability to burn, sting, and bite its enemy.  It had been an awful experiment.

Harry looks at Ron, waiting for the red head to explain.  It was his issue after all and Harry would like to know just as badly as Hagrid did, what exactly the problem is.  Ron, however, just sits in glum silence.  Hagrid sighs.  "A' right.  I guess there's no use tryin' t' drag it outta ya.  Try t' act a bit more appropriately, though, why don'cha?  Y' don't wanna be the reason Gryffindor loses the House Cup this year.  What will it look like to the Americans if you can't even get along with your own house?"

Harry and Ron leave with that, though both would have liked to stick around and talk to Hagrid alone.  The don't speak to each other on the way back to the castle for their Divination class.  Ron and Harry both get scolded and lose twenty more points from Gryffindor for not being prepared for class again.  Ron's mother hasn't sent him any tea leaves yet and Harry hasn't thought to pick any up.


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

Welcome to Hogwarts

A month drags on as Harry eagerly anticipates the arrival of the American Quidditch players and as his friendship with Ron dissolves even further.  Their feud hasn't cost their house anymore points but it is distancing them from Hermione and Ginny, who want nothing to do with the fight  They've even taken to hanging out with Parvati and Lavender, sharing grimaces as the girls burst into fits of giggles over their new "readings" from their own tea leaves.

Harry sits on the end of the couch, looking through his Divination book while Ron does the same thing on the other end.  They both look over at each other as their fellow Divination classmates laugh even harder.  Unable to control themselves, they both start laughing as well.  Everyone looks at them in shock as they roll over, laughing hysterically.

Lavender and Parvati look very offended and they storm out of the common room.  Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas, their dorm mates, look grateful.  The silence had been a terrible strain on all of them.

Ron and Harry hug tightly.  "This has been so stupid.  I'm really sorry, Harry!" Ron says, on the verge of tears.

"Don't mention it, Ron!" Harry is too happy to have his friend back that he doesn't care about the reasons for the fight anymore.

Just then, the doors burst open and Professor McGonagall bustles a group of seven teens into the Gryffindor common room.  They're dressed in robes identical to the robes that the English Gryffindors are wearing.  Harry and Ginny stand forward, being the first to greet the Americans.  "Ginny, go upstairs and get Katie, Alicia, and Angelina.  Harry, go get Fred and George.  It's time to meet the American Gryffindors!"

"Hang on a minute," a tall, fair skinned blond boy says.  He looks hard at Harry.  "You're Harry Potter!" he uses his wand to push the bangs away from Harry's forehead, revealing the lightning bolt shaped scar.  "I'm Daniel Harper, the captain and Seeker of the American Gryffindors!" he holds out an eager hand.

"How uncouth!" they hear Hermione say.  She hurries up the stairs to her dorm, not bothering to meet the new team.

"What's her deal?" a big girl with short light brown hair and glasses covered green eyes asks.  She has a thick Midwestern accent.  "You'd think she'd never properly introduced herself to anyone."

Professor McGonagall sighs.  She doesn't understand Hermione's behavior, either.  Harry turns to go get his team's Beaters when he sees Ron already leading them down.  Ginny is heading down with the three Chasers.  Angelina walks toward Daniel eagerly.  "Welcome to Hogwarts!  I'm Angelina Johnson, captain and Chaser of the English."

Daniel makes his introductions.  "I'm Daniel Harper.  And these are my teammates:  Cynthia Radcliff, Mark Sanders, and Denise Davis; all Chasers.  Joann Parker and Matthew Wilson, they're the Beaters.  Colby MacGuiness here is the Keeper."

            Angelina introduces her team.  They all shake hands cordially.  Joann, the Midwestern Beater, smiles very warmly at Ginny when she gets that far down the row.  "Folks call me Johnny.  I ain't exactly built like a Joann, huh?"

            Ginny shakes her head, blushing furiously.  She is relieved when there's no more attention being paid to her when the group surrounds Harry again.  "You're really Harry Potter!  You've got the scar and everything!"  Colby says a bit slowly.  His face is a bit mangled, showing that he's had his share of beatings with Bludgers and Quaffles in his time.  But his brown eyes twinkle with a friendliness that is plenty welcome by the English.

            "So, where are we staying?" Denise asks suddenly.  She is very up kept girl that looks as though she'd be sooner caught naked than without makeup.  "I want to touch up before the feast tonight."

            "Your room assignments should be on your bags," Professor McGonagall replies.  As she says it, forms of paper appear pinned to each of the students' bags.  They read them and look toward their new roommates.

            "Put your things away and come back down here," Professor McGonagall says.  "I'm going to have a word with Miss Granger."

            Harry, Ron, and Ginny exchange glances.  Hermione's never really been in trouble before.  And her attitude toward the Americans was a little strange.  She's always been very polite and proper to everyone until given a reason not to be.  Ginny sees Johnny waiting patiently by the stairs alone.  "Uh, you're rooming with me?"

            "That's right, unless you have any objections.  I can easily bunk down here in the common room.  It's cozy enough," Johnny says pleasantly.

            "No, that's all right.  Come on up.  Harry, I think Colby is waiting for you," Ginny says.  She reaches down to help Johnny with her bags but Johnny easily lifts each of her trunks under her arms.  "Don't you want some help?"

            Johnny shakes her head.  "Nah.  I'm used to lugging my own gear.  Didn't even like handing these over to the house elves earlier.  Friendly fellas but a bit over eager.  One of the little ones threw a fit when I said to leave it alone."

            Ginny looks sad as she leads Johnny up to her room.  "Winky must have been transferred to luggage.  Maybe she'll be happier there."

            "Winky?" Johnny asks.  "You know those things?"

            "They're not things!  They're sentient beings just like you and me," Ginny says crossly.  "And Winky's had a tougher time than most.  Her master freed her and she's been a mess ever since."

            "Whoa.  Sorry," Johnny says quietly.  She puts her trunks down at the foot of Ginny's bed.  She immediately starts to assemble her travel bed.

            Ginny watches her for a few minutes.  The girl doesn't even move toward the wand she has stuffed into her back pocket.  Finally, she just has to ask.  "Why don't you just use magic?"

            Johnny straightens up after setting everything up.  "That's cheating.  If you can't do something without the aid of magic, what good are you without a wand?  Magic should be a tool, not a way of life."

            "You're Muggle born?" Ginny asks.

            Johnny hesitates a second.  "I guess so.  Well, we'd better get down to the common area, shouldn't we?"

            Harry helps Colby work out the travel bed.  Ron stands a few feet away to watch eagerly.  "So, how long have you been playing Quidditch?"

            Colby pauses.  He looks down at his hands and counts slowly on his fingers.  "Four years."

            Ron and Harry glance at each other, stifling laughter.  "What year are you?"

            Colby thinks again.  "Sixth.  Been Keeper for four years."

            "Are you all right?" Ron asks suddenly.

            Colby looks a bit embarrassed.  "I think kind of slowly.  I can stop Quaffles fine but they hit my head a lot."

            "Well, that's all right, as long as you stop them good, right?" Harry gives Ron a warning glance.

            Colby grins.  "That's right.  So, when do we eat?" the three boys head downstairs.

            "Look, they're just a bunch of barbarians.  No wonder they were practically non existent to the magic world till recently," Hermione says angrily.  "Did you see how rude they were to Harry?  Just touching at his face and whatnot?  It's uncalled for."

            "They're our guests for the rest of the school year, Hermione.  You're going to have to get used to them.  Besides, just because most of the wizards here are used to Harry's fame, doesn't mean we all haven't been a bit star struck by him, don't you agree?" Professor McGonagall says.

            Hermione sighs.  "I suppose."

            "Come on downstairs.  I don't expect you to apologize but I do expect you to give them a chance," Professor McGonagall says.  "Ginny is roommates with one of the Beaters and Harry's with their Keeper so you're going to be seeing quite a bit of them."

            The feast is a wonderful ceremony.  Dumbledore stands before they eat and remarks on how wonderful it is to have the schools getting along so well already.  The only animosity generated is the general one between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.  Having two schools' worth is a bit difficult but the evening goes along very well.

            After the feast, Draco, followed by the American Slytherin team, approaches Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Johnny, and Colby.  Colby and Johnny just stare hard at the American Slytherins but don't say anything.

            "What's the matter, guys, aren't you going to introduce yourselves to the English Seeker?" Kyle Martin, a Slytherin Chaser says.  He grins at Colby.  "You know what hello is, don't you?  Or did you forget that one during your last practice?"

            Colby clenches his fist but stays quiet.  Liana Jones, the Slytherin Keeper and captain looks at Johnny.  "What's the matter, Joann?  Your manners flew out the window during the plane ride here?"

            "You took a plane?" Ron starts to ask but Hermione nudges him in the side.

            "At least I didn't spend the trip sobbing in the bathroom," Johnny says bitterly.

            Liana steps forward but Draco puts a hand on her shoulder as Filch, the caretaker of the school, walks by.  He gives them all menacing stares as he passes through the door.  His cat, Mrs. Norris, walks after him.  "This is the gleesome threesome, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter… followed by their pet, Ginny Weasley."

            Ron is about to move toward Draco to defend his sister but Johnny moves faster.  She grabs Draco by his collar and lifts him up, slamming him against the wall.  She doesn't care that people are stopping to stare.  "You might want to mind your manners, Draco Malfoy.  I might be inclined to pummel a bit of respect out of you."

            Simon Baker, the American Slytherin Beater, pulls Draco out of Johnny's grip.  "You're going to have to mind Johnny, Draco.  You see, she uses her fists when a simple spell would do nicely.  But, what would you expect from a Mudblood?"

            Colby grabs Johnny as she moves to hit Simon.  "Not here, Johnny!"

            "Let's go back to the tower," Hermione says quickly.  She leads the group back and they pause at the portrait of the Fat Lady.  "_Dormiens_."

            "Okay, have a good night!" the Fat Lady replies easily, swinging open to let the group inside.

            When they're all inside, Daniel turns to glare at Johnny.  "What do you think you were doing?  Do you realize that if you get into any fights while we're here, we have to leave?  You know that!  What's it going to look like if we let Slytherin win this thing without even having a fighting chance?"

            "She was fighting," Colby says quietly.  Daniel just looks at him hopelessly.

            "Sorry.  That Malfoy punk had better watch his back, though.  I won't tolerate his attitude when we're on the Pitch," Johnny says angrily.

            Daniel shakes his head.  "Fine.  Mess him up when we're out there.  But when we're in class or on campus, leave him alone."

            "How do you know Draco, anyway?" Hermione asks.  "No one introduced you."

            "Malfoy's a popular character where we're from," Cynthia Radcliff says from her seat on the couch.  "Well, his dad is, anyway.  Always showing up, trying to tell headmaster Winslow that we shouldn't let any students who aren't pureblood attend.  Winslow usually just ships him off again but he comes back every year to do the same song and dance."

            "I didn't realize the Malfoys were interested in the States," Ron says.

            "Doesn't surprise me any," Harry replies.  "After all, the Americans are basically the new kids in town.  Who better than the Malfoys to corrupt them while they're young," he shakes his head.

            "Good call," Mark Sanders says.  "But, regardless of his motives, he doesn't sit well with anyone but the Slytherins at our school.  We all hate him.  But we always see him talking to the Slytherins, enticing them to the Dark Arts, no doubt.  Going on and on about how proud the Dark Lord would be with his new younger followers."

            Hermione's mouth drops open.  "He's soliciting Voldemort to the school?"

            Most of the Americans grimace at the mention of his name.  "Yup.  Nothing we can do about it, really.  Not our place to say anything.  When Winslow catches him, as he always does, he leaves and things return to normal.  A few anti-Mudblood banners go up but they're always knocked down by the rest of us," Daniel says.

            "That kind of behavior isn't even tolerated here," Hermione says proudly.

            "Well, good for you," Johnny says bitterly, glaring at Hermione.  "I'll bet when the Slytherins hold up their wands here, flowers grow out the ends, too."

            "Knock it off, Johnny," Daniel has a warning tone in his voice.

            Johnny gets up.  "I'm turning in.  See you all in the morning," she heads up to the girls' dorm quickly, not looking at anyone.

            When Johnny's left the room, Ron sits down in her place.  "What's her problem, anyway?  She's got an attitude worse than a Slytherin."

            Denise shakes her head in disappointment.  "She wasn't always like that.  When she first got into Hogwarts, our Hogwarts, five years ago, she was fine.  She got along well with everyone and even was nice to the Slytherins.  But, as her first school year went on, it was obvious that she isn't very proficient in magic.  Just can't get used to having it do things for her.  She's very hands-on, you see.  So, of course, the Slytherins decided that this was the funniest thing they'd ever heard of and started to really harass her for it."

            "That's awful,' Ginny says, remembering that Johnny had been very upset when Ginny had suggested using magic to put the bed together.  "She must be Muggle born, then."

            "No one knows for sure," Matthews says.  "She doesn't know who her real parents are.  The people who adopted her are, though, so the Slytherins see her as worse than Muggle born.  She lives on some ranch in New Mexico so she's really used to manual labor.  She just doesn't like magic, it seems."

            "So why study it?" Hermione asks.

            Daniel shrugs.  "It's hard to hide a talent if you don't know how it works or how to control it.  She's probably going to do real Muggle work when she graduates but for right now, she needs to know how to hide that she's a witch."

            "She's a damn good Quidditch player, though," Colby says suddenly.  "Best Beater our school's seen in a long, long time."

            "Really?" Harry and Ron ask.

            Cynthia nods vehemently.  "Definitely.  Very strong and very fast.  She loves to ride.  She says it comes from riding horses all her life, though I'm not sure how that would make her fly a broom well."

            "She's a great girl to have at your back when you're in the air," Daniel replies.  "But she's going to get us all into a lot of trouble if she doesn't control that temper of hers!


	5. The Trouble Begins

The Trouble Begins

            Harry wakes up early the next morning to the sound of Colby's deep snoring.  He sees that Ron is looking at him in annoyance, dark circles under his eyes.  He meets Harry's gaze and sighs.  "Wake him up," Ron mouths.

            Harry gets up and creeps over to Colby's bed.  The older boy is sleeping very deeply and, by the sound of his snoring, is going to be very difficult to wake.  He rolls onto his side and snorts a bit.

            "Uh, good morning, Colby," Harry begins quietly.  "Colby, you might want to wake up.  Classes start soon and…"

            Colby rolls onto his stomach and pulls a pillow over his head.  Ron shakes his head.  "Wake up, Colby.  Time for breakfast!"

            Colby sits right up and looks about eagerly.  "Good morning, Harry," he says warmly.  "Sleep well?"

            Harry just nods and laughs.  "Let's head down to the dining room."

            Breakfast is far crazier than usual on this morning.  Most of the students are still over excited about the Americans being there to even let them alone to eat.  They were asked dozens of questions over and over again.

            "Enough!" Johnny roars suddenly.  She gets up furiously, knocking Dennis Creevey over.  Her eyes blaze in frustration as she storms out of the dining hall.  "Can't a gal get something to eat without every adolescent in the wizarding world hammering away at her?"

            Ginny looks positively livid with embarrassment.  She obviously has to deal with Johnny's quick temper on a far more regular basis since the pair has been paired up as buddies for the Americans' stay.  She gets up and rushes after Johnny, flashing Harry, Hermione, and Ron an apologetic smile.

            "She's going to make Ginny go crazy this year," Ron says, genuinely feeling bad for his little sister.  He shakes his head.  "I wonder if she can request getting that lunatic paired up with someone else."

            "Ginny's too polite to do that," Hermione says.  "Besides, how mad do you think Johnny would be if Ginny did that?"

            Harry shrugs and looks at Colby.  "Is there any way to calm her down or is she always about to erupt like a volcano?"

            Colby stares after Johnny for a minute before answering.  "We like her mean.  She's a great Beater.  When she gets on the Pitch, all that anger goes into the game.  She may be Gryffindor, but even Slytherins are scared of her when she's mean."

            "You… Americans!" Hermione snaps suddenly.  Colby looks confused and the other Americans look at Hermione in mild amusement.  She gets up.  "You want her to be mean?  Do you even care that maybe she'd like someone to be sympathetic?  That maybe all she needs is someone to listen to her?  Some people are mean because they're defensive.  Maybe she's defensive because she thinks no one cares?"

            "You're going to go talk to her then?" Matthew asks.  Hermione looks astonished.  "If you're going to, be our guest.  But wear a helmet.  She throws things and believe you me, once you've seen her swing a Quidditch bat you'll realize what power she's got in those arms of hers."

            Cynthia nods.  "We're about as close to her as anyone gets.  No one knows what her problem is.  She won't open up to any of us.  But if you think you, some American hating snob, can succeed where we haven't, go right ahead."

            Hermione storms away angrily.  Harry and Ron glance at each other.  "Hey, you might want to give her a break, guys.  She's just…" Ron starts, trying to defend her but not really knowing why.

            "A snobby aristocratic wannabe," Denise finishes for him.  "Look, you guys are great but why hang out with a geek like her anyway?  She doesn't like Quidditch, she is a bossy know-it-all, and she's so mean!"

            Harry and Ron don't have an answer for them  They finish their meal in silence and then head off to class, with Colby close behind.

            "Uh, Joann?" Ginny says as she heads into her room.  She sees Johnny pacing around the dormitory, fuming.  She is throwing pieces of parchment into her bag and punching the wall as she passes it.  "Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself…"

            "I don't care.  It's not big deal, anyway," Johnny says.  "I'm strong enough to handle stupid little hurts like this…"

            Ginny frowns.  "You're a Beater, used to getting banged up a bit, then?"

            Johnny manages a weak smile.  "Sure thing.  Got smacked around a lot back home and decided I liked the abuse," she chuckles.

            "What happened back home?" Ginny asks.  She realizes that she doesn't even know where Johnny's from.

            "My folks raise horses.  Big ones," Johnny begins.  She sees Ginny listening attentively from the door.  "It's your room, Ginny.  Come in and sit down for a bit.  I'll tell you a story."

            Ginny smiles and sits down on her bed.  Johnny stops pacing to face Ginny.  She's wearing a thick flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans.  Ginny smiles, able to picture the bigger girl riding horses and living on a ranch somewhere in the United States.  "I was born in Texas but moved to New Mexico when my folks were killed.  I was about a year old when they died.  My adopted parents are great.  Hard workers with big hearts.  My pop raised me like one of the boys.  Drove Ma crazy.  She wanted me in dresses and helping her in the kitchen.  But Pop let me go out and help him with all the horses."

            "How'd you get beat up on, then?" Ginny asks.

            Johnny laughs.  "Thrown off the horses, of course.  But I just kept getting back on and getting thrown off again.  Pop used to tease me mercilessly.  Asked what I'd do about school if I got my brains beat out of me.  Imagine our surprise when I got the letter from Hogwarts."

            "Did you show any signs of being magical?" Ginny asks.

            Johnny shrugs.  "I suppose not getting hurt as bad as I could have was a good sign.  But mostly I was about as Muggle as you could get."

            The girls look at each other in silence for a bit.  Johnny grabs her bag.  "I suppose I'd better get to class.  Doctor Zimmermann hates when we're late."

            "Funny, considering he didn't even arrive to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position till this month," Ginny mutters, regretting that the conversation has to come to an end.

            "To be continued," Johnny says, as though reading Ginny's mind.  She feels a lot better now that she's talked to someone.  She grins and leaves the room.


	6. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Harry yawns and starts to nod off in his Defense Against the Dark Arts class later that afternoon.  The last few teachers they'd had for the class had always been duds, beside Professor Remus J. Lupin, who had decided to leave of his own accord.  This new teacher, Doctor Gerard Zimmermann, not only spoke with a strange accent so that it is nearly impossible to understand what he is saying, but also speaks in a monotone, making the lecture unbearably boring.

            "Herr Potter," Zimmermann snaps, his blue eyes blazing with fury.  Harry sits up with a start.  "How many times must I ask you to stay avake in my class?  Zis is very important material you vill be tested on and I vill not tolerate a lack of decent sleep on your half as an excuse to do poorly.  Do I make myself clear?"

            Harry nods, understanding only about half of what he's been told.  But Zimmermann just glares at him and strokes his thick black moustaches and continues his lesson on the importance of carrying various poisons throughout their travels.

            "Must be a good pal of Snape's, eh Harry?" Ron whispers.  "A real potions nut."

            "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for Herr Weasley's lack of interest in my lesson," Zimmermann says in between discussing garlic supplements and wolfsbane additives.  He continues as though he hadn't been interrupted.  

Ron just gives Harry an astonished looked.  "He can't do that, can he?"

            "Shut up and pay attention!" Hermione hisses at them.  She keeps her eyes on Zimmermann, though it's obvious she really doesn't understand him, either.

            "Another fifteen from Granger, for not minding her own business," Zimmermann adds to his information on a simple remedy for charm induced insomnia.

            Hermione's jaw drops but she says nothing further.  Johnny snickers nearby but straightens her face when Zimmermann's piercing gaze falls on her.  She takes out a ball point pen to take notes when he pauses in front of her desk.  "Muggle born, I see."

            Draco almost explodes in laughter when Zimmermann takes the pen from Johnny.  "If you can't take notes ze proper vay, you vill not take notes at all."

            Macy Danvers, the American Slytherin Seeker, raises her hand.  "Yes, Danvers?"

            "Johnny can't use quills, Doctor Zimmermann.  She never got the hang of using them back home so she gets special treatment for it," Macy says in a singsong voice.

            "No exceptions here, Parker.  You vill be taught or you vill not attend my class," Zimmermann takes the quill from Macy's desk and drops it onto Johnny's desk.  "Twenty-five points from Slytherin for Danvers' lack of consideration for a fellow classmate's plight."

            "What?" Macy gasps.  She feels her housemates' icy glare of disapproval.  She sighs grumpily and keeps her mouth shut for the rest of the class.

            The end of the class doesn't come soon enough for any of the students.  They rush out of class as fast as they can.  Before leaving, Johnny walks back to Zimmermann's desk.  "I'd like my pen back."

            "Ze other teachers allow you to use such a perverse method of writing?" Zimmermann asks.

            "It's all I've got.  I never bother buying quills because I keep breaking them," Johnny says in annoyance.  "Can I have it back?"

            "I expect zat my homevork vill be done vith a quill on parchment.  In you own handwriting," Zimmermann says.  "Vhat do you expect to do in order to pass my class?"

            Johnny crosses her arms.  "I suppose you'll have to learn to read the garbage that ends up on parchment whenever I try to do anything with a quill," she stuffs her pen into her pocket.  "If you'll excuse me, I've got class with a reasonable teacher now."

            "Be avare, Parker," Zimmermann starts.  "Learning to deal vith discomfort is a step tovard learning to defend yourself against dark vizards.  Zis is only regarding homevork but vhat happens vhen you must deal vith ze likes of unfriendly magical creatures?  Do you think zat zey vill allow you to adjust things so zat you are comfortable?"

            Johnny walks away angrily.  Zimmermann just sits in his chair and grins.

            "That Zimmermann's impossible!" Ron explodes once they're far enough away from the classroom.  "What a jerk!"

            "I was just trying to get you to behave and I got in trouble," Hermione moans.  "He's so not fair."

            Ginny hurries to catch up to the trio.  "Hey!  Are you heading to lunch?"

            "Yeah.  Care to join us?" Harry asks.  Ginny blushes deeply.  He smiles warmly.  "Come on, you can even sit next to me."

            "You're so full of yourself, Harry Potter," Hermione begins, rolling her eyes.  She sees the way that Ginny is practically dying of embarrassment and sees that Harry's cockiness is slightly warranted.  "Oh.  Yeah, have lunch with us, Ginny."

            Denise and Cynthia are wandering down the hall in the opposite direction, holding hands with Mark and Matthew.  They all grin at Harry and Ginny.  "How's it going, guys?  Ready for the Quidditch preliminaries?"

            "We just got our notices on them yesterday," Harry replies.  He pats Ginny on the shoulder chummily.  "Hate to compete against you blokes just to play this year."

            Mark shrugs.  "It's worse off for you guys.  If we fail out, we still get to stay here and have kind of a field trip for the rest of the year.  If you lose, you have to sit on the sidelines."

            "But best of luck to you," Denise says with a genuine smile.  "We hear you're all great players.  I'm sure you're not going to make things easy on us."

            They all pass with well wishes and good lucks.  Hermione is confused.  "Preliminaries?"

            "What Dumbledore's decided to do this year is have all the teams compete to form one great house team from the best players from each school," Ginny says.  She sighs.  "I know Harry'll make it.  But I'm so new to the team, Colby's going to get the spot for sure."

            "Don't think that way," Harry says chidingly.  "You're an excellent Keeper."

            "I didn't think anyone could blush that deeply," Ron says, laughing at his little sister.  She glowers at him.  "Seriously, though, you're going to do fine."

            Ginny grins broadly.  Ron's confidence in her means a lot.  She hugs him suddenly.  "Thanks, Ron.  Thanks a lot!"

            Ron chuckles uncomfortably and pats Ginny on the head.  "That's great.  You're welcome.  Uh, get off."

            Ginny lets go of Ron as Professor Snape walks down the hall.  He glares at them.  "What are you doing just standing around?  It's the lunch hour and you're wasting your own time here."

            "Severus, a vord vith you, if you vill," Zimmermann suddenly calls.  He is limping down the hall toward the group.  He narrows his eyes at them.  "Alone, preferably, unless you fell adult matters are suitable for a group of young Gryffindors."

             Snape actually smiles, a twisted sight that the gang hopes never to see again.  "Of course, Doctor Zimmermann.  My office?"

            "Perfect," Zimmermann says.  He calls after the group, which is slinking away slowly.  "Fifteen points from Gryffindor for not taking a hint sooner!"

            "What?" Ron gasps.  "Not again!"

            Hermione clamps a hand over Ron's mouth and they all rush to have lunch.  Colby and Daniel are already eating when they arrive.  "Sit down, sit down!" Daniel says excitedly.  "We just had a Potions exam today.  That maniac teacher here is out of his mind!  I don't even remembering him covering everything we got tested on!"

            "That's Snape for you," Ron grumbles.  "I'll bet he holds special classes in the Slytherin common room for his students just so that they can one up us."

            Colby sighs.  "I'm so bad at Potions.  I never remember what things goes where, when, or with what."

            "Why don't you cheat?" Harry asks.

            "Harry!" Hermione shrieks.  "You can't cheat on an exam for anyone but especially not for Snape!"

            Colby smiles dimly.  "It's okay, Hermione.  I'm too slow to cheat."

            "Don't say that about yourself," Ginny says.

            Daniel chuckles.  "He's fast on a broom, Ginny, but you put him in front of a book and it's all over.  Turning pages with a slug would be quicker."

            "It's true," Colby says.  He shrugs.  "It's better that way, I guess.  The temptation isn't there."

            Johnny is sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, trying desperately to write properly with a quill.  There are splintered remains of her previous attempts all around her.  She growls in frustration as she tears up another piece of parchment.

            "And you call yourself a wizard," Jennie Morgan, an American Beater, chuckles over Johnny's shoulder.  "Give it up.  You're going to fail Defense Against the Dark Arts here and get sent back home for not keeping your grades up.  They got a place for failed wizards back home on the range?"

            "Back off, Morgan," Johnny snarls.  "Or I'll find another use for this quill in your fat face."

            Jennie laughs even harder.  "My, my.  Aren't we witty today?  I forget, what did Professor Donnelly say about your threats back home?  Oh yeah, that if she heard any news of your temper causing a disturbance here, she'd land you a one way ticket back home to… Oregon, or something?"

            A big mess of potato lands on Jennie's Slytherin robes.  She looks up, eyes blazing.  Her gaze falls on Seamus, who's laughing with Dean on the far end of the table.  She sees the baked potato in front of him.  She starts to walk toward him, her hands curled into fists at her sides when Hermione stands right in front of her.  "Leave it to an American to resort to violence before even finding out whether he's done anything or not."

            "You might want to get out of my face, English, before I move you," Jennie's rage only allows her to speak in whispers.

            "Leave the Mudblood alone, Jennie," Liana replies from the Slytherin table.  "They tend to stick to their own kind anyway, dragging along the rest of the wizards foolish enough to put up with their filth through the muck with them."

            Liana and Jennie glare at the Gryffindor table and walk to their own.  Johnny looks at Hermione with a shocked expression on her face.  Hermione looks surprised as well, but she quickly shakes it off.  "Come with me, Joann."

            "Where are we going?" Johnny asks.  "You're in the middle of lunch with your buddies."

            "We're going to the library to work on your quill penmanship.  I will not have you losing us points because you get into trouble with Doctor Zimmermann," Hermione says haughtily.  "Besides, the Slytherin air about here is causing me to lose my appetite."


	7. Lessons to Learn

Lessons to Learn

            "Hermione, you've been doing this all day.  Take a break and come hang out on the Pitch with us," Ginny bangs on the fifth year girls' dormitory door.

            Hermione opens the door and lets Ginny in.  Johnny is lying on the floor with parchment and quills.  "We've been working very hard today, haven't we?"

            "Real hard," Johnny sounds aggravated.  She smiles, though.  "But look!  It's legible and I haven't broken any quills!"

            The handwriting looks as though a four year old has been practicing the alphabet.  But there are no pieces of quill to be found.  Ginny smiles.  "I'm proud of you.  Now Zimmermann has no excuse to complain, right?"

            "Too right," Hermione replies.  "We even worked on her manners a bit."

            Johnny's eyes narrow.  "That's right.  I can use the toilet like a big kid now."

            Ginny giggles but Hermione looks furious.  "Why do you have to be so rude and cynical?  With a little tact, you could…"

            "Be as uptight and arrogant as you are?" Johnny finishes in annoyance.  "Thanks but no thanks.  You said you're going to the Pitch?  Mind if I tag along?  I've been cooped up inside all day long when I should have been practicing for the preliminaries.  They're in a week!"

            "See what I mean?  You weren't even invited and you just invite yourself along!" Hermione's exasperated.

            Ginny looks at the quarreling girls.  She sighs.  "Um, we'll be there if either of you want to join us.  See you!" she runs away from the potential fight.

            Hermione and Johnny stare hard at each other.  Johnny has never encountered a person who didn't blink back away from her.  But Hermione's just as stubborn and determined to win this contest.  Johnny's face softens as she holds out a hand.  "I'm sorry."

            "What?" Hermione gasps.  She just looks at Johnny's outstretched hand.  "For what?"

            "For not being the person you want me to be, I guess," Johnny says.  She shrugs.  "I don't know.  But it feels like I should be sorry for something."

            Hermione takes Johnny's hand.  They shake briefly.  "I guess I'm sorry, too.  For making you feel that way."

            Johnny packs up her things.  "I'll let you spend time with your own friends.  I'm sorry I tried to intrude.  And thank you so much for your help."

            Hermione sighs.  "Um, it was a pleasure.  Really."

            They gaze at each other for a few minutes.  Johnny opens her mouth to say something else but she shakes her head.  "See you around."

            "Bye," Hermione whispers.  She takes a deep breath and heads out to join her friends.

            "Hermione, I just want to…" Johnny has turned to finish talking to Hermione when they bump into each other.  They giggle awkwardly. "Uh, I just wanted to ask if maybe you could help me with other things.  Like my magic.  Or something."

            "Okay," Hermione replies, untangling herself from Johnny's powerful arms.  She hesitates before asking quietly: "Will you walk me to the Pitch?"

            Johnny is caught off guard at Hermione's question and nods.  She walks with Hermione for a few minutes before grinning stupidly.  "Is your boyfriend going to get mad if I escort you there?"

            "Boyfriend?" Hermione asks, startled.

            "Ron, but I was mostly teasing," Johnny sees that she's struck a nerve.  "Sorry.  Thought it would be okay."

            Hermione puts on a practiced smile.  "It is okay.  What would make you think that it wasn't?" they get to the castle gates.  "Race you to the Pitch!"

            Johnny, not to be outdone, races against Hermione as fast as she can.  Hermione manages to stay in the lead.  "You're fast for a bookworm!"

            "I learned to wriggle quickly!" Hermione laughs.  She turns to see what kind of a lead she has when she crashes into something big.  She falls to the ground and looks up.  "Hagrid!"

            Hagrid looks at Johnny, who has just caught up.  "This gal causin' yeh any trouble, Hermione?"

            "No, Hagrid.  We were racing.  I would have won, too, if I hadn't bumped into you!" Hermione gasps when she sees Johnny take off ahead of her.  "You cheater!"

            Hermione chases after Johnny.  She is close on her heels when she sees Ron, Harry, Ginny, Colby, and Daniel in the distance.  She starts to run faster but knows she'll never catch up.  She slows down enough to draw her wand.  "_Petrificus Totalis_!"

            Johnny stiffens up and falls face down onto the grass.  Once she has run past, Hermione waves her wand behind her, muttering the counter curse.  Johnny shakes her head and stands slowly.  She doesn't take well to magic being used on her.  She stumbles back over.

            "Johnny?" Daniel shouts.  He glares at Hermione.  "If you did anything to hurt her, Granger…" he and Colby rush to Johnny's side.

            "I'm fine, Harper," Johnny groans.  "I got what I deserved, trying to cheat Hermione out of a winning foot race."

            "Foot race?" Colby asks slowly.  "Like, running?"

            Johnny laughs and pats Colby on the shoulder.  "You crazy wizarding families have no sense of real work, you know that?"

            "And you Mudbloods have no sense of what real magic is," a voice says from, behind them.  Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle close behind him, are approaching them with brooms in their hands.  "Step aside.  We've got practicing to do."

            "Afraid you're going to lose to us Gryffindors even worse because there's more of us?" Ron asks.

            Draco sneers.  "I don't see you in the air, Weasley.  Oh, wait.  You can't because you're not on the team.  You let your brothers and sister follow through where your mouth can't."

            Ron clenches his fists but Harry holds him back.  "We've got the Pitch, Malfoy."

            "What's the matter, Potter?" Draco asks.  He eyes Ginny with a mean smile.  "Your little girlfriend might see you take a beating facing us?"

            "A wager, then?" Hermione proposes.  She sees that she's struck Draco's interest.  "Our three best against the three of you."

            "The terms?" Draco asks.

            Hermione grins.  "We win, you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the year.  Leave us alone.  You see us coming, you go the other way."

            Draco's eyes narrow.  "And if you win?"

            "I don't play Quidditch this season," Harry says suddenly.  They all look at him in shock.  "Sound like a deal, Malfoy?"

            "Harry, what are you doing?" Ginny asks.  "You can't do this!  What if you lose?"

            "Deal," Malfoy holds out his right hand.  Harry takes it and they shake once, sealing the agreement.  "I'll even give you five minutes to pick your team."

            The Slytherin trio walks away, laughing viciously.  The Gryffindors just stare at Harry.  "Are you mad?" Hermione's voice is barely audible.

            "You're the one who made the bet!" Ron snaps.  "What were you thinking?"

            Hermione's close to tears.  Ginny glares at her brother.  "Back off.  You weren't doing anything to help the situation."

            "All of you, calm down," Daniel shakes his head.  "You silly Brits worry way too much.  We're going to win.  We have more to fight for than those clowns."

            "You're going to help us?" Harry asks.  "If I lose, you'll automatically get the Seeker position for the tournament."

            Daniel smiles.  "And I'll earn that position, thank you very much.  Not going to let you ruin my chance to show off!"

            "What do we do?"  Johnny asks.

            Daniel looks at Harry.  "You mind if I take over?  After all, my job is making up strategies."

            "Be my guest!" Harry says, happy with how confident the Americans are.

            Daniel nods.  "Right.  Harry, you're Seeker.  You have to be, since you're defending your place.  Colby, you be Keeper.  We don't want Weasley getting hurt because those clumsy goons can't keep their wits on a broom.  Johnny, you have to be Beater and Chaser.  You can handle that after your accident?" he looks pointedly at Hermione.

            "Let me at them, chief," Johnny says.  She cracks her knuckles.

            "Ron, you give Hermione the play by play and Hermione can play referee.  Everyone here knows you won't cheat.  Don't really know how to, by the looks of it," Daniel says.  "Ginny, you can be a cheerleader with me."

            "Ready, yet?" Draco calls.  He has already gotten the Quidditch balls and is waiting to release them himself.

            Colby grabs Draco by the back of the robe and lifts him up easily.  Crabbe and Goyle make a move to help him but Daniel stands in their way.  "Hermione releases the box.  She's ref."

            Draco looks at Hermione questioningly.  Then, he shrugs.  "It'll make your defeat that much sweeter when it's called by a member of your own house."

            Harry and Draco glare at each other.  They soar into the air, followed by their fellow teammates.  Hermione looks nervously at the rest of them before releasing the balls.

            In a flash, the Quidditch players move.  Goyle and Crabbe, not being on any team and therefore having very little practice, lurch around clumsily on their brooms.  But Draco more than makes up for their awkwardness as he zooms around, searching anxiously for the Golden Snitch.

            Since the teams are condensed compared to an actual game, there is only one Bludger loose.  One Bludger is more than a handful, nonetheless, for Johnny and Crabbe, who are trying to get the Quaffle through the goals as well as defend their Seekers.

            Colby is watching anxiously from his position at the goal posts.  He sees Crabbe shooting toward him, Quaffle in one hand and his bat in the other.  Rather than keeping his eyes on the goal, however, he is looking around for the Bludger.

            The Bludger is chasing Harry around.  Johnny is chasing after the Bludger and finally knocks it away from him.  It soars through the air and hits Crabbe, who drops the Quaffle.

            "Foul!" Draco snarls.

            "Keep your eye out for the Snitch, Malfoy!" Daniel calls from the ground.  "There are no fouls in this little game."

            A twisted smile forms on Draco's face as he continues to scan the sky for the Snitch.  He sees that Harry is doing his best to help his team as well as look for the Snitch.  That gives him an advantage since he doesn't care whether Crabbe or Goyle get hurt or not.

            Crabbe gets the Quaffle and makes another move for the goal.  Harry sees him and, still watching for the Snitch, moves to ram him off course.  They collide and start to fall, tangled up in each other.

            "Harry!" the ground crowd shouts, afraid that Crabbe's going to hurt Harry by holding on to him until the very end.

            Johnny flies to the rescue, grabbing Harry by the back of his robe and yanking him out of Crabbe's grip.  Harry readjusts his broom and heads for the sky again.  "Thanks!"

            "My pleasure, partner!" Johnny shouts.  She takes the abandoned Quaffle and scores an easy goal.  Goyle is nowhere near fast enough to defend it.

            "Blast it, Goyle!" Draco screams.  "Open your eyes!"

            Ginny gasps and points up.  Daniel follows her gaze and grins.  "That jerk should heed his own advice.  The Snitch just shot by his head and he didn't notice!"

            Crabbe has gotten up again and is slowly mounting his broom.  He grabs his bat and looks for the Bludger, which is heading for Goyle this time.  He gets up and looks around, smiling maliciously.  He flies after the Bludger and hits it as hard as he can toward the ground.

            "Hermione, look out!" Ron shouts.  He leaps for Hermione and knocks her out of the way.  The Bludger hits him in the nose and he shouts out in pain.

            "Ron!" Hermione and Ginny cry.  They rush to his side as the Bludger takes to the air again.

            Ron gets up and wipes the blood away from his nose.  "No need to worry about me.  I'm fine."

            "Ginny, get him to Madame Pomfrey," Daniel says.  "No use making any more targets for those rascals than we need to."

            Ginny nods reluctantly, hating to leave the most exciting non-game of Quidditch she's ever seen.  She starts to walk away when she sees Hagrid storming toward them with Mr. Filch at his heels.  "A' right, a' right!  Tha's enough!  Get down from those brooms this instant!"

            Hagrid seldom raises his voice so when they hear him shout, each and every player, including the Slytherins who claim to be afraid of nothing, immediately land and stand by their brooms.

            "You're all in big trouble now, mark my words.  You'll all be expelled!" Mr. Filch says gleefully.

            "Tha's enough outta you, too, Filch," Hagrid barks.  He glares at the students.  "What is goin' on here?  What happened the Ron's nose?"

            "Caught in the crossfire, Hagrid.  Nothing to worry about," Ron says through the gushing blood.

            Hagrid shakes his heads.  "Ten points from each o' yer houses.  An' yer lucky I don't report yeh ter Dumbledore!  Times are dangerous enough as it is without yeh kids tryin' ter break yer necks without a teacher here ter make sure yer safe!"

            "Dangerous?" Daniel asks.  "What's going on?"

            "Nothing that should be troubling you kids," Filch says quickly, shooting Hagrid an angry look.  "Put those brooms away and get back to the castle, immediately!" he glances toward the Forbidden Forest to the east of them uneasily before hobbling back toward the school himself.

            The Slytherins and Gryffindors stare hard at each other.  They dare not say anything with Hagrid there so they all start heading toward the broom shed.  There, they get into the battle.  "Since Johnny scored a goal, we obviously win," Daniel was saying.

            "Not bloody likely," Draco counters.  "No one caught the Snitch.  The game isn't over."

            "The game is over," Hermione says hotly.  "I will not risk our privilege to attend this school over a Quidditch match."

            "Then no one won," Colby says tentatively.  The others look at him.  "This was stupid anyway.  We could've gotten hurt and for what?  For Draco to stop being a lousy person and for Harry to stop playing Quidditch?  I don't go to this school and I know it wouldn't feel right if either of those things happened."

            Colby walks away from them all.  They are all silent.  Finally, Ron says:  "Maybe he catches on a lot better than any of us want to think."


	8. Late Night Mysteries

Late Night Mysteries

            Harry is lying awake that night, thinking about the day's events.  It had felt so good to be playing against those Slytherin jerks.  And with Colby and Johnny at his side, he felt as though they could have easily won that contest had Hagrid not interfered.  He hears Colby snoring heavily and sighs.  Colby had been right, though.  Things wouldn't have been right if either he or Draco had lost the match.

            Ron is fast asleep in the bed nearby.  His breathing through his nose is strained and whistles when he breathes out through it.  Harry has spent most of the night trying not to laugh at his poor friend's difficulty.  His mind drifts to the event that had caused him to get his nose bashed up.  He had been saving Hermione from a nasty beating with a Bludger.  It was no secret to anyone that he had feelings for Hermione.  Well, it is a secret to Ron and Hermione, who both seem oblivious to Ron's subconscious attempts at winning her heart.

            A light knock at the fifth year boys' dormitory door shakes Harry from his musings.  He gets up and pads toward the door quickly.  He sees Daniel standing in the doorway.  "Hey, Harry.  Mind if we chat for a bit?"

            "Uh, sure.  Let's head down to the common room," Harry says.  They sneak down into the common room and sit across from each other at the chess board.  "What's up?"

            "What's going on here?" Daniel says bluntly.  Harry cringes, seeing why Hermione hates the abruptness of the Americans.  "Everyone jumps at their own shadows, looks at you as though you're some kind of hero, not just a famous guy…" he fumbles with his thoughts.  "Something's not right here."

            Harry nods slowly.  "Nothing's ever really right here," he explains in as much detail as he can all of the previous events at Hogwarts.  Daniel's eyes widen as each story grows more spectacular.  "I don't expect you to believe it.  Not a lot of people do.  But it did happen and I've been trying to figure out what's happening this year already."

            "What do you mean?" Daniel asks.  "And, by the way, I do believe you.  All that is too far fetched for anyone to make up."

            Harry smiles.  "Thanks.  I think.  Anyway, after last year, I thought that things would be in full swing towards the preparation of defending everyone from the rise of Voldemort," he watches Daniel flinch at the name.   "But there's been nothing mentioned about it at all.  Only the regular warnings about the Forbidden Forest and the like.  And the only thing out of the ordinary is Snape's friendship with Zimmermann."

            "If you ask me, Zimmermann's more dark than he's letting on," Daniel says.  "After all, why would Snape, who has so far hated all the other Defense Against the Dark Arts, suddenly be all buddy-buddy with the new one?"

            "Especially after he's been basically told to spy on the Dark Lord's forces from the inside again," Harry agrees.  "But there's no way to be sure since nothing's really happened yet here, you know?"

            Daniel's eyes light up.  "Except that we've been invited here to play Quidditch!  Maybe there's a reason we were asked to come out here!"

            "Possibly.  But why?  No offense, but what could a bunch of young Quidditch players do against You-Know-Who?" Harry asks.

            Johnny is tossing and turning in her sleep.  She keeps seeing Hermione in her arms over and over again in her dreams.  She lets her imagination take a bit further, seeing herself tilt Hermione's chin up so that their lips meet momentarily.  Johnny smiles and runs her fingers through the brunette's bushy hair.  "Johnny…" Hermione murmurs.  "Johnny… Johnny?"

            Johnny opens her eyes to see Ginny's face only inches from her own.  She gasps and sits up, bumping her forehead against Ginny's chin.  "Johnny, are you okay?  You were whimpering in your sleep."

            "I'm fine," Johnny says quietly.  She rubs her head.  "You all right?  I smacked you kind of hard then."

            Ginny smiles.  "I think my chin can handle that hard head of yours.  Having a nightmare?"

            Johnny's smile returns.  "Just the opposite, actually.  A nice dream that I'd kind of like to get back to, if you don't mind."

            Ginny shrugs.  "Sorry for being concerned," she heads back to her bed.

            "Aw, don't be sore," Johnny heaves herself out of bed and sits down beside Ginny.  "I'm glad you're watching out for me.  Really appreciate it."

            Ginny and Johnny look at each other for a minute, their eyes locked on each other's.  Johnny sighs deeply and Ginny smiles.  "Well, aren't you going back to your dream?"

            "Uh, yeah," Johnny says.  She gets back to her cot and gazes at Ginny's bed for a minute, letting all her thoughts flood her mind before she drifts off to sleep, her dreams filled with Quidditch and ranch work but having nothing to do with a certain Hermione Granger.


	9. Up in the Sky

Up in the Sky

            Doctor Zimmermann is having trouble keeping any of his students settled down in his class on the day of the Preliminaries.  Despite taking numerous amounts of points away from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, none of the students are able to sit still.    Finally, he throws up his hands in defeat.  "Obviously zis is no good.  Class dismissed!"

            The students just stare at him as though he's lost his mind.  Then, they gather their things and rush out of the lecture hall.  "Parker, a vord vith you, if you vould."

            Johnny sighs in annoyance but heads over to Zimmermann's desk.  She sees her last assignment in front of him and swallows uneasily.  "Yes, sir?"

            "You have been practicing, I see," Zimmermann starts simply.

            Johnny nods.  "Yes, sir.  When I'm not on the Pitch with the team, I'm in the library working on it."

            "It shows," Zimmermann replies.  "Ten points to your house."

            Johnny's eyes light up.  "Really?  Thank you so much!"

            "No need to thank me, Parker.  Thank Granger for her tutelage," Zimmermann says.  Johnny blushes.  "And good luck today.  It is a big day for you Quidditch stars, is it not?"

            Johnny nods eagerly.  "Yes, sir.  A very big day.  The Gryffindors are competing for the spot on the mixed team today."

            "Vell, good luck," Zimmermann says.  He looks her in the eye.  "You are destined for great things, Parker.  Keep zat in mind as zis tournament continues."

            Johnny is confused but she nods in agreement.  "Thanks again, Doc," she rushes from the lecture hall.

            By the time Johnny scrambles into her robes and grabs her bat, the preliminaries have already begun.  Lee Jordan, a good friend of the Weasley twins, is commenting on the Chaser and Keeper contest.  Katie, Alicia, and Angelina are zooming through the sky with Denise, Mark, and Cynthia.  Ginny and Colby are in the air as well, guarding their respective posts.

            "Johnny, up here!" Daniel shouts from the bleachers.  Johnny hurries to take a seat next to him.  "This thing's almost done.  Only two more minutes and Colby's got the lead as far as being Keeper's concerned but Denise and Cynthia are taking a beating."

            Johnny looks for Ginny in the sky.  Even from far off, she can see that Ginny is getting very frustrated.  She feels sorry for the girl.  She just made the team and is almost sure to be on the sidelines for this year.  Her mind wanders to the previous night and she sighs deeply.

            "And it's all over folks.  The judges are tallying up the final votes and we should get the results back in just a few minutes," Lee shouts.  "Well done, everyone!"

            The Gryffindors land by the bleachers and take the towels that are waiting for them.  They each congratulate each other and wait for the scores to be announced.

            The judges for the tournament are the heads of the houses: Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and McGonagall as well as Dumbledore and Hooch.  They huddle for a few minutes and Dumbledore stands.  "In the event of fairness, I have decided that rather than announcing the scores at this time, I will post the new rosters at the end of the event on the door of the Great Hall."

            The whole crowd groans at this news but it does seem fair to let everyone enjoy the tournament without news of anyone losing.  Lee shakes his head of his shock and then continues announcing.  "Well then, boys and girls, on to the Beaters and Seekers!"

            Hermione and Ron rush toward the group.  They can't stay for long, not being on the team, but they want to wish their friends luck.  Hermione jumps into Harry's arms.  "Knock him dead, Harry!"

            Daniel grins.  "Hey.  That's not very nice…"

            Hermione looks at him apologetically.  "Good luck to you, too.  But you have to understand that I'd want my own school to win."

            "I know, I know," Daniel says.  "Was just giving you a hard time, is all."

            Fred and George both tousle Ron's hair.  "Lay off, guys!  I just wanted to say good luck!"

            "We don't need luck!" Fred says, grinning at Matthew and Johnny.  "Oliver used to say we're like human Bludgers.  We can take on anything!"

            "Come on, we haven't got all day!" Lee shouts.

            Johnny yanks Hermione into her arms for a quick hug.  "Thank you so much.  If it wasn't for you, I'd lose my scholarship and not have this chance."

            Hermione's eyes tear up.  "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…"

            "Yeah, no one actually compliments her on being studious," Ron laughs.

            Hermione flashes Ron a hurt look.  They head back to the audience, arguing.

            Ginny had watched Hermione and Johnny hug and is surprised at the pang of jealousy she feels.  She sighs and watches the group take to the air.  She looks over at Colby, who is sipping at a thermos of water.  "Good job out there."

            Colby smiles.  "You, too."

            Ginny is surprised at how calm the boy is.  She is going crazy with anxiousness to see who's going to win.  "Aren't you going to root your school on?"

            "Not if your school is better.  We want a winning team and who's on it isn't that important.  As long as we can kick the Slytherins' butts all over the Pitch for the rest of the season, I don't mind who's on the team."

            Ginny thinks about Colby's unexpected logic and then shrugs.  He has a point and it calms Ginny's fragile nerves.  Now she can concentrate on something a lot more pleasant.  Such as a certain American Beater and how amazing she looks on a broom.  She gasps at her thought and then revels in it, wondering if maybe Johnny feels the same way.  After the way they had looked at each other the previous night, Ginny is almost sure of it.  But now that she's made this discovery, what to do?

            Johnny's whole body is tingling, remembering the feel of Hermione in her arms.  She knows that Hermione doesn't feel the same way but it's a great feeling, nonetheless.  Suddenly, a Bludger hits her in the side and she jerks off her broom.  She keeps her grip and climbs back on, cursing herself for getting distracted.

            "Hey, you okay?' Matthew calls.  He hits the Bludger away and flies near Johnny.  "You're bleeding!"

            Johnny looks down and sees the blood soaking through her robes.  She blanches but stares away quickly.  "I'm fine, Matt.  Let's just hope those Seekers get the Snitch quickly."

            Unlike the first round, this contest isn't timed.  It is up to the Seekers to catch the Snitch to end the game.  In the mean time, the Beaters are scored on their ability to keep the Seekers and themselves safe.  Johnny grimaces.  She's already gone against herself and it's been barely two minutes.

            Harry and Daniel are flying side by side, both looking for the Snitch but less than thrilled about having to compete with each other.  "Maybe Johnny knows something about Zimmermann.  He seems to be okay with her, actually being nice to her and stuff," Harry is saying.

            "Trying to keep your mind off of the Snitch, Potter?" Daniel laughs.  Harry joins him.  "Let's think about all that after this game, all right?  May the best man win," he holds out a hand to Harry.

            Harry takes his hand and shakes it firmly, grinning broadly.  Then, they separate and search for the Snitch.

            Fred and George are doing their best to impress the judges by banging the Bludger back and forth between them.  Johnny and Matthew circle around them, hoping to get a chance to show their worth.  Finally, George smashes the Bludger away and soars after Harry with Fred right behind him.

            Matthew starts after the Bludger but realizes that it's heading right toward the stands.  Johnny, who is much closer, watches helplessly as it soars by her.  She turns to see that it's heading toward Ginny.

            Thinking quickly, Johnny zooms toward the Bludger.  She knows she can't catch up with it under broom power but, being as heavy as she is, she knows she can get it if she jumps.

            "Harry's got the Snitch!" Lee screams suddenly and the crowd goes wild.  "This match is over with Harry in the lead as Seeker and the Weasley twins in good standing as the possible Beaters.  Wait a minute..!" he sees Johnny falling toward the stands.  "What is Parker doing?"

            Johnny is off her broom and past the Bludger.  She spins so that she can bash the Bludger away as hard as she can.  There is the dull sound of iron bending and then the crash of her falling into the bleachers only inches away from Ginny.  She lays face down and the bat is broken in two in her hand.

            Madam Pomfrey rushes to the bleachers and pushes aside the astonished students.  She levitates Johnny, who is covered in her own blood and splinters from the stands.  "Stay back!  I've got to get her to the Hospital Wing!" she hurries off, muttering about how reckless Quidditch can be.

            Madam Pomfrey sees the large group of students waiting out in the hall by the Hospital Wing.  She tries to usher them away but finds that they will not leave without answers.  "Miss Parker is recovering nicely and needs plenty of rest.  The bones are going to need all night to mend.  She is asleep right now and must not be disturbed."

            That got most of the well wishers to leave the scene but Harry, Daniel, Ginny, Colby, and Hermione still stand around.  Madam Pomfrey looks at them all for a moment before sighing deeply.  "All right, you may come in to see her.  But please don't wake her.  It took quite some time to get her to sleep."

            The group tiptoes inside and heads toward where Johnny is asleep.  Her already pale skin is even whiter and she is bandaged up in a lot of places.  She looks relatively peaceful, though, which puts their worried minds at ease.  "Madam Pomfrey can work miracles," Harry whispers, remembering all the damage she's had to heal from all his injuries over the years.

            "Hey, Johnny… in case you can hear us and just won't open your eyes," Daniel starts.  "Congrats, man.  You're on the team with Harry, Fred Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Colby, and Mark.  Your heroics earned you the points to make it in, despite not handling the Bludger well.  In fact, you put a huge dent in the side of it.  That's solid iron, kid!"

            "What did I tell you?" Madam Pomfrey snaps.  "Out, out, out!"

            Ginny slips around Madam Pomfrey as she shoos the rest of them away.  She smiles.  "Dumbledore said something about a Halloween Masquerade Ball at the end of the month, after all the houses are done competing.  Just thought you'd like to know so that you'll have time to… I don't know, pick out a costume or a date or something…"

            "Miss Weasley!" Madam Pomfrey is exasperated.

            "Bye!" Ginny gives Johnny's hand a squeeze as she runs away from Madam Pomfrey's shouts.


	10. Which Witch?

Which Witch?

            Harry and Daniel find Johnny in the Hospital Wing the next day, arguing with Madam Pomfrey.  "I'm fine!  I've been hurt worse than this doing Muggle things!  Do you know what it takes to tame a wild horse?"

            "No, I don't nor do I care," Madam Pomfrey says.  "You're recovering from serious injuries and I don't want to risk you ruining the work that I've done!"

            Johnny shakes her head.  "Harry, make this crazy old bat listen to me!  I'm fine!"

            "Crazy old bat?" Madam Pomfrey sputters.  "Get out of my sight!  And don't come crying to me when you've broken all your ribs again!"

            Harry, Daniel, and Johnny run from the room, laughing hysterically.  "I can't believe you called her that!" Harry gasps for air once they're in the Great Hall.  "After all she did for you!"

            "She wasn't letting me go!  I'm fine!" Johnny chuckles.  She pats Daniel on the back.  "Hey, dude, sorry you didn't make it."

            Daniel shrugs.  "Harry's a better Seeker by far.  I'm not down about it at all."

            Harry just blushes.  Ginny, Ron, and Hermione walk into the Hall.  "You're okay!" Ginny cries out and, before she can stop herself, jumps into Johnny's arms.  They stumble backward but Johnny holds them up.

            Hermione and Ron approach them much more calmly.  "I'm glad you're all right," Hermione replies quietly.  "It felt kind of weird not studying with you last night."

            Johnny puts Ginny down and gazes at Hermione.  She can't help but wonder if there's anything implied in her words but doesn't have much time to ponder.  Ron slaps her on the back energetically.  "Bloody brilliant game you played!  You should have seen the dent you put in that Bludger! Madam Hooch says that not many full grown male Quidditch players have done that!"

            "I just didn't want to see Ginny get hurt, really…" Johnny is not used to this kind of recognition.  She feels her face flush and she turns to the table.  "I'm starving!  What's a gal to do to get some grub around here?"

            "Hail the conquering hero," Pansy Parkinson's voice is dripping with sarcasm.  She turns Johnny from the table.  "So, you think that banging yourself up is enough to make you a good Quidditch player?  The Weasley boys did more than you even tried to do and you still made the team.  Hope you're proud of your pity position," she heads back to the Slytherin table, where they're all laughing.

            Fred and George drop into seats nearby.  "Ignore her.  She's off her rocker.  You played a wicked game yesterday and have every right to be proud of your spot," George says congenially.

            "You're not mad that I got it?" Johnny asks.

            George shakes his head.  "I was a bit disappointed but I was thinking, if you can take a beating like that and still get up to keep playing the way you did, you deserve it.  If you want to break your head over a game, you're welcome to it," he laughs.

            Johnny suddenly feels a foot slide its way up her leg.  She looks across the table and sees Hermione with her nose in a book.  She grins and enjoys the sensation as Daniel and Harry start to talk to her.  "Hey, what happened when you went to talk to Zimmermann yesterday?" Harry asks.

            "Huh?" Johnny asks.  "Oh, something about great things and me being destined for them.  He just wanted to say I did good on the homework finally and to wish me luck."

            "You don't find that strange?" Daniel asks.  "You're the only Gryffindor that he tolerates.  You're not even a little suspicious?"

            Johnny sighs deeply.  She then groans when the foot trails down her leg and away.  She looks achingly at Hermione and then comes to her senses.  "I don't care what his game is.  I'm finally doing well.  I'm not going to get shipped back."

            "Why would you get shipped back?" Hermione asks, finally looking up.  

Johnny searches Hermione's face for any signs of attraction, interest, or insanity… anything that would explain the sudden development of these feelings.  She sighs.  "My folks don't make enough money to send me here on their own.  I was given the chance to try for a Quidditch scholarship and got it.  But I have to keep my grades up and play well.  But it gets harder because I'm not exactly the best wizard, you know?"

Hermione smiles.  "That's because you're a witch, silly," she shrugs.  "And you've got me to help you now.  You'll be fine!"

Ginny gets up quickly.  She can't take it anymore.  Watching Johnny and Hermione practically flirting in front of everyone is killing her and she doesn't even understand why.  She gathers her things and rushes from the Hall.

"I wonder what her problem is," Neville Longbottom suddenly says.  The group hadn't even noticed he was there, though, now that they think about it, he's always wherever Ginny is.  He gets up to go after her.

That night, the Gryffindor Quidditch players are sitting around the common room.  Ginny is sitting in front of the fireplace, gazing into the fire listlessly.  Neville is looking at her nervously.  

Hermione is sitting close to Johnny, going over simple charm spells.  Ron and Harry are trying to teach Colby how to play wizard's chess but Colby seems more distracted than usual.  He keeps looking around and letting his gaze fall on Hermione.

Ron and George are trying desperately to sell their gag wizarding items to the rest of the Americans, who are not very interested.  Finally, the twins give up and convince them to head down to the kitchen for food.  They leave quickly.

Colby gets up and heads toward Hermione.  He pauses in front of her.  "Uh, Hermione?"

Hermione looks up and frowns.  "Yes?"

"I was wondering something," Colby begins.  He sighs deeply.  "Maybe, if you're not doing anything or going with anyone else, maybe you'd like to go to the Masquerade Ball with me?" he finishes quickly, streaming his words together.

Ron stands up quickly.  He crosses toward Hermione and looks hard at Colby.  "No way!  I lost my chance last year and I'm not going to lose it this time!" he looks at Hermione, his ears burning from everyone staring at him.  "Hermione's going to the ball with me!"

Hermione stands so that she's nose to nose with Ron.  Before he can say anything else, though, Hermione slaps him across the face.  He gasps and stares at her.  "Ronald Weasley, you will not tell me who I can or can't do what with.  Just because you're slow again this year does not mean you can deny Colby the right to take me if he's already asked!"

Colby manages a weak smile.  "So, uh… you'll go with me?"

"Of course," Hermione says, much to Ron and Johnny's chagrin.  She picks up her books.  "I'm going to bed.  If you'll excuse me."

The crowd watches Hermione leave.  There is a big red mark on Ron's cheek.  He glares at Colby and storms up to the boys' dorm.  Harry rushes after him.  Colby looks worried.  "Did I do anything wrong?"

"Not at all," Johnny says softly.  "You just lucked out and Ron's pretty sore.  He'll get over it."

"Oh," Colby looks relieved.  "Maybe I should sleep in the common room tonight, then."

"Might be a good idea," Neville says, not wanting to have a fight when he decides he wants to go to bed.  He looks at Ginny.  "Hey, while people are being asked to the ball, would you like to go with me?"

Ginny remembers the Yule Ball and how much pain she'd been in from Neville's poor dancing.  She smiles gently.  "Can I let you know in the morning?  I'm kind of tired and would rather not make a decision that I'll regret because of it."

"Uh, okay," Neville says.  He gets up.  Well, I guess I should get to bed myself.  Good night," he makes his way up to bed where Harry and Ron are talking quietly.  "Night, guys."

"Night," the boys say in unison.  Ron continues.  "I thought she'd like a little assertiveness.  After all, she wasn't responding to me being passive!"

Harry sighs.  "You jut went about it wrong.  You can't tell her what to do, only let her know what you want.  She's not a mind reader and she certainly isn't the type to be told what to do, you know?"

Ron buries his face in his hands.  "Now I really screwed up.  I'll never win her over."

"There's still the Yule Ball," Harry says.  "Dumbledore's decided to have another one as it was so popular last year,  Just make it up to her somehow and ask her to that!"

"You think there's a chance?" Ron asks hopefully.

Harry shrugs.  "She was our friend after the way we treated her our first year.  I'm sure she can forgive you for your attempt at winning her heart."

Ron smiles.  "Thanks, Harry.  I'd better get to bed," he heads over to his bed and starts to fall asleep immediately.

Harry stays awake for a few minutes, wondering about Zimmermann and Snape and all the other things that could be going on at the school this instant.  But he at last shuts his eyes.  If something is going to happen, it will, and Harry will be there to stop it.  Until it happens, though, there is nothing he can do and he should enjoy the peace that he's been given, no matter how brief it may be.

Johnny is lying on her cot, thinking about how lucky Colby really is.  Of course Hermione would want to go with him.  He's a boy and a very good Quidditch player.  Even though Hermione isn't much into the sport, she'd want a star.  She wouldn't want a crazy Beater who only got the spot because she crashed doing something stupidly heroic.

Ginny is crying quietly in her bed.  She doesn't want anyone to hear her.  She has no idea why she's even crying.  She's not terribly upset that she didn't make the amalgamated team.  It was a bit of a disappointment but it wasn't the end of the world.  She still has a place on the team and that's all that really matters.

A tiny sob escapes Ginny's lips.  No one but Johnny hears it and she's not even sure what it is.  She sits up and sees that Ginny is curled in a ball at her pillow.  Johnny gets up and walks over to the bed.  "Ginny?"

Ginny sits up with a gasp, bumping her face against Johnny's.  They stay like that for a minute, practically nuzzling each other's cheeks.  Johnny finally backs away slowly.  "We have to stop meeting like that…" she says awkwardly.

Ginny wants to ask why but then she shakes her head.  "Yeah.  Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Johnny asks.  "You sounded like you were crying."

"I'm fine.  Just a bit sad," Ginny says.

Johnny sits down on the edge of Ginny's bed.  "Because of the results of the preliminaries?"

Ginny starts to cry again.  "I don't know.  I have no idea," she whispers.  She knows that's a lie, though.  She knows now why she's sad and that person's sitting next to her.

Johnny does the only thing she knows how to do.  She pulls Ginny into her arms and rocks with her.  Whenever she had been sad or sick at home, her foster mother had held her and rocked with her.  She strokes Ginny's hair and sighs.  "It'll be okay.  I know it's hard now, but it'll be okay."

"You're not such a tough guy, you know that?" Ginny says softly, nuzzling into Johnny's arms.

Johnny smiles.  "Yeah, well, don't go spreading that around.  You'll kill my reputation."

"It's my secret," Ginny says, yawning.  It's been a long day.  She starts to doze off.  "You can go back to bed now.  I'll be fine."

Johnny tucks Ginny into bed.  "Would you mind terribly if I stayed here to be sure?" she rubs Ginny's back gently.  Before long, she hears the rhythmic breathing of the younger girl.  She stays like that for the rest of the night.


	11. Dusty Discoveries

Dusty Discoveries

Ginny wakes up reluctantly.  She is having the best dream.  She suddenly realizes that she's not alone and opens her eyes quickly.  She sees Johnny lying on the edge of her bed with one hand on her back and another over her face.  Ginny sits up and taps Johnny on the back.  Johnny jerks up and looks at Ginny, confused at first.  "If you wanted to have a slumber party, you could have just said something."

Johnny shakes her head.  "I try to take care of you and you tease me," she sighs dramatically and flops onto her cot.

Ginny giggles and jumps from her bed onto the cot.  They fumble around together, tickling and wrestling till Johnny has Ginny's arms pinned above her head and her legs straddled at her sides.  "Cry uncle!"

"Never!" Ginny squeals.  She struggles in vain, giggling mercilessly.  She finally realizes where she is and pauses, breathing hard.

"Give up?" Johnny asks, pressing her forehead against Ginny's.  They look deep into each other's eyes.  "Wow…"

Ginny takes a deep breath.  "What?"

Johnny gets up.  "Never saw eyes that rich before, that's all…" she says nervously.  She looks at the floor.  "Time for breakfast, eh?"

Ginny nods.  "Yeah," she sighs and gets ready to shower and dress.

Harry is staring at the list of players nailed to the door of the Great Hall two weeks later.  The Slytherins have finally been selected.  A huge grins spreads across Harry's face when he sees that Draco Malfoy is not on the team.

"Something funny, Potter?" Draco's voice fumes from nearby.  Draco looks rumpled and tired, as though he has been up staring at the list all night.  "You think that my not being on the team is going to make winning any easier for you?  Just because I'm not on the team doesn't mean that we're not going to mop up Hogwarts with your team."

"What would you know about mopping?" Daniel asks suddenly.  "You probably grew up teething on your wand and still felt like you were doing too much work."

Draco just sneers at Daniel.  He knows better than to mess with any of the Americans.  He shakes his head and stalks off.  Harry and Daniel grin at each other.  "All right, buddy, what's the game plan?"

Harry sighs.  "I don't like this at all, I hope you know."

"Of course you don't…" Daniel says, throwing an arm over Harry's shoulder as they walk down the hallway.  They see Hermione and Colby waiting for them.  Ron is sulking behind them, trying to avoid Hermione's still angry glare.  "You're too British for your own good!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Hermione plants her hands on her hips defiantly.

Colby grimaces.  "What are we going to do?" he says, hoping to avoid an argument.

Daniel grins.  "We're going to find out what Zimmermann's up to!"

"What?" Hermione gasps.  "But… he hasn't done anything!"

"Why wait till he does something if we already know he's going to?" Ron asks, already excited.  "What do we do first?"

Daniel just holds up a hand.  He waits a few minutes and grins when he hears heavy footsteps running toward them.  "Yo, Daniel, you called?"

"Just the crazy cowboy I wanted to see, Johnny, my man," Daniel says eagerly.  He pats Johnny on the shoulder.  "We need you to distract Zimmermann for us."

Johnny looks horrified.  "No way!  If it weren't for him, I never would have even tried to work on working with my quills.  I might turn out to be a halfway decent wizard… er, witch, yet!"

"Besides, what would we be doing while he was kept busy?" Hermione says anxiously.

Harry smiles.  "Going through his things, of course.  He must be up to something.  Snape wouldn't be friendly with him if he didn't want to find something out from him.  And that means he's involved with Voldemort.  Why else would Snape be sticking close to him?"

Ron shrugs.  "Unless he's in on it, too."

"He's helping Professor Dumbledore!  How can he be here if he wasn't sincere?" Hermione says harshly.  "Dumbledore would catch him in a heartbeat!"

Ron sets his jaw.  "That's your opinion.  But even in your infinite wisdom, you've been wrong.  Especially when it comes to judging people."

"Hey, back off, Weasley," Johnny growls.  She turns to Daniel.  "What do you expect me to do?"

"What you do best," Daniel says.  "Be dense at magic!"

Johnny cracks her knuckles.  Harry puts a hand on her fist.  "Whoa, just act it!  You're a lot better than you used to be!  Besides, Hermione'll be there."

"What do you need me for?" Hermione frowns.

"You need to be there to ask for advice on how to better tutor Johnny, of course," Harry replies.  "And while you're busy with him, we'll sneak off to his office and have a peek around."

Hermione shakes her head.  "I don't like this," she sighs.

"See?" Daniel says cheerfully.  "Overly British."

"Doc?" Johnny knocks on Zimmermann's office door.  She chews her lip nervously.  "This ain't going to work."

"Did you know that you're accent get worse when you get edgy?" Hermione asks.  She knocks on the door.  "Hello, Doctor Zimmermann?"

Johnny smiles warmly.  "What's wrong with my accent?"

"Nothing if you're main goal in life is to round up cattle," Hermione says.

"What's wrong with that?" Johnny asks.  "It's good, honest work.  Better than the hocus-pocus this place will fill you full of and then unleash you on a world you're not prepared for."

"Hocus-pocus, you say?" Zimmermann says suddenly.  He smiles.  "Good afternoon, Parker.  Granger, vhat can I do for you?"

Hermione freezes.  She hates lying to faculty.  Johnny cuts in.  "She said that the only way I'm going to learn anything is to finally just accept who I am and weigh out my options.  And you're the only guy who's refused to tolerate my reluctance so we thought maybe you'd help us."

Johnny hopes that Hermione is impressed with her quick thinking but is disappointed to see that Hermione doesn't even seem to notice her.  Zimmermann just smiles and strokes his mustaches.  "Vell done, Granger.  I vas thinking zat ve'd never get through Parker's hard head.  Please, join me in ze library and ve'll go over ze many possibilities ze vizarding vorld has to offer a bright and talented young vitch.  Zis vill be good for ze both of you.  Come along."

Zimmermann leads the pair away from the office.  The door swings shut and closes with a bang.

Harry pulls the invisibility cloak off of Daniel, Ron, and himself as soon as the door is shut.  They stand in silence for a few minutes and then breathe easily when they're sure they're safe.

"Now what are we looking for?" Ron asks.  "You don't think he's going to have a file labeled You-Know-Who, do you?"

Harry shakes his head.  "It'd be more subtle than that.  Maybe a lot of information about giants or Dementors, since they're going to be targets for Voldemort's cause.  Or maybe lists of former Death-Eaters.  I don't know.  Anything suspicious."

"Ew, this is gross!"  Daniel wipes the dust away from a pile of books.  "He hasn't been here long enough to collect this much dust."

"This used to be storage for old school texts and things like that.  Most of it's out of date, I expect," Ron says.  "He probably does a lot of research for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named here."

Harry rolls his eyes.  "Dumbledore told me that fear of a name adds to fear of the thing itself.  Call him by his name.  Voldemort."

Ron shakes his head.  "Old habits die hard, Harry.  Sorry."

"Hey, look at this!" Daniel calls.  He has a book that looks only slightly less dusty than everything else.  It had been lying on an arm chair, open.  Two people had been circled.  "Marcus Corey and Margaret Nurse.  I wonder who they are."

Harry turns the book over.  "This is a year book.  For the American Hogwarts.  These were both Slytherin students."

"Why are they in Muggle format?" Ron asks.

"The student council thinks it's cute," Daniel says.  "Does it matter?  Why would Zimmermann have this?"

"Maybe they're famous for something?" Harry suggests.

Daniel shakes his head.  "Nah, we'd have learned about them by now."

The boys look around for a bit longer.  Then, they hear a thump at the door.  That's Colby running by and banging his hand on the door when Zimmermann's on his way back.  The boys duck back under the invisibility cloak and wait by the door.

"Thanks so much for your help, Doc," Johnny says loudly, shaking the teacher's hand.

"My pleasure, Parker.  Come back anytime you need anything.  My door is alvays open to an open-minded individual vith a future as bright as yours."

 Zimmermann opens his door a crack.  "That's the second time you've made reference to my future," Johnny says hesitantly.  "Why?  Do you see the future?"

Hermione snorts.  "Divination is an imprecise art.  Even if he feels something, it's not guaranteed."

Zimmermann glares at Hermione.  "You are destined for great things," he says mysteriously.  "Do not let ze jealous interfere vith your goals."

He flings open the door and leaves the girls in the hallway.  They walk away silently and wait till they get into the Gryffindor common room before looking around.  "Harry?"

Casting aside the cloak, the boys start exploding with information.  Hermione listens to them with a bemused expression on her face.  Johnny just flops onto the couch, watching Hermione.  "What does a couple of old Slytherins have to do with anything?  Maybe they were former pupils of his?  Maybe they were friends?  Classmates.  We don't even know when that was.  It could be anything!"

"What could be anything?" Ginny asks suddenly.  She plops down by Johnny, who flashes her a wary smile.

"Nothing," Harry says quickly.  He smiles.  "Hey, you interested in going to the Masquerade Ball with me?"

Ginny's eyes widen.  She glances at Johnny briefly.  She sighs when she sees nothing there.  "Sure."

They all hear the heavy footsteps of Neville barging down the stairs from the boys' dorms.  He looks at Ginny, a slight hurt expression crosses his face but he turns and walks up without saying anything.


	12. What to Say

What to Say

The whole school is buzzing as everyone starts preparing costumes for the Halloween Ball.  The only people who don't seem to be working are the Slytherins.  When asked, they just smile mysteriously and say that they are already set for costumes.  None will elaborate but most assume that they're up to no good.

Hermione has checked out over ten books from the library on magically conceived costumes and disguises.  Ron and Harry have decided to start making their costumes by hand, an experience neither boy had ever had.  Ginny is making her costume as well, though she has learned a lot from her mother when it comes to using magic to make clothing.  Hermione watches her with fascination and then turns back to her books.

The Americans seem to have it together.  They all crowd around a catalog Denise has brought with her.  In it are tons of complex costumes that they're going to order rushed.  The only one not joining in the planning process is Johnny, who just watches everyone.

"You're going to the ball, aren't you?" Ginny asks one day, a few days before the ball.  The Americans costumes have arrived and they make a huge show of hiding them so that they're a surprise on the night.

Johnny shrugs and goes back to her homework.  Her essay on magical professions still has three inches to go and she's stuck.  "I hate things like that.  I'm just going to wait to hear all the details."

"You can't do that!" Hermione gasps.  She has already finished her essay and is peering over Johnny's shoulder to read what she's written so far.  Johnny hasn't minded the way Hermione's hand has been firmly planted on her shoulder.  "You have to go!  I'll help you make a costume if you need it.  I already finished mine."

"Well, if I have to, I suppose I have no choice," Johnny smiles.  She feels as though she's been invited by Hermione.  She finally sighs and writes in three inch letters "The End" on her paper.  "Done."

Hermione opens her mouth to explain that Dr. Zimmermann is not going to accept a paper like that but Johnny is already rolling up her parchment and putting it away.  "Well, let's go work on your costume!"  Hermione says eagerly.

The whole school is packed into the brilliantly decorated hall dressed in costumes ranging for extravagantly gorgeous to horridly frightening.  Harry and Ron are dressed as Superman and Batman, two Muggle superheroes.  Ginny feels silly standing next to him in her fairy princess gown.  She barely dances with him, which seems almost fine by him.  He has been staring at Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker, who is dressed as Oriental royalty.

Hermione and Colby are quite a sight, him dressed as a knight and her as a renaissance lady.  They dance together wonderfully and Ron is fuming about it.  All he can say to anyone is how ridiculous they look together and ask why would someone as smart as Hermione is want to be with anyone as numb as Colby is.

Surprisingly enough, there are no Slytherins at the ball.  No one misses them, however.  Ginny is sitting at a table by herself when she sees Neville walk in, dressed as a cowboy.  She sighs softly as he looks at her, pained, and then walks in the opposite direction.

Johnny is standing outside the Great Hall.  She looks at the tiny mirror Hermione had given her they had finished her costume.  Johnny's request had been simple enough:  she wants to be a prince.  Hermione had argued with her a bit, saying that a princess would be more appropriate but Johnny had refused to go unless she was comfortable in the costume.  So Hermione caved and helped make her a wonderful prince costume.

Johnny manages a weak smile.  She does make a handsome prince.  She only hopes it's enough to make Hermione realize it.  She enters the hall quietly, hoping not to get anyone's attention.

Everyone's having too good a time to notice Johnny's presence.  She looks around, hoping to be able to see Hermione through her costume.  Hermione hadn't wanted anyone to know what she was going as.

Johnny sees dark hair under a veil at the furthest table.  She sees the beautiful gown and grins.  That's why Hermione didn't want her to know what she was going as.  It matched her costume too neatly.  She crosses the hall quickly, not wanting to change her mind.

Ginny feels someone tap her shoulder.  She turns in time to feel Johnny wrap her arms around her.  She's pulled to her feet and held close.  Nothing has ever felt so sweet to Ginny.  She lays her head on Johnny's shoulder as Johnny sweeps her across the dance floor.

They dance for quite some time, ignoring some of the shocked expressions on people's faces.  When the song is over, Johnny pulls Ginny's veil back slightly to kiss her deeply.

Ginny throws her arms around Johnny's shoulders and enjoys the ardent kiss.  She trails her fingers down the back of Johnny's neck and presses as close as she can to her.

Johnny's heart is soaring.  She has never imagined that anything could feel as magical.  No wands, potions, or creatures could ever recreate this feeling of levity and perfection.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing?" Neville suddenly snaps.  Johnny pulls away and looks into Ginny Weasley's eyes.  Neville yanks them apart.  "There's no snogging out here!  You stop that immediately!" he looks angrily at Ginny.

Johnny doesn't know what to say.  She hadn't expected it to be Ginny.  She sees the tint of red hair sticking out of her veil.  She rushes from the hall, horrified.

Before anything else can happen, a whole crew of short Death-Eaters walk into the hall.  Dumbledore, dressed as a jester, stands angrily.  "What is the meaning of this?"

The students begin to panic and start running toward the door.  "Enough!  Stop this at once! Stay calm, all of you!"  Dumbledore is shouting.  The other teachers are running around, trying to calm the students.

One Death-Eater makes his way toward Hermione.  He draws his wand and points it at her.  "How are your books going to save you now, Granger?" the muffled voice says.

Zimmermann bursts through the door, covered in blood and mud.  He looks around the room, his eyes blazing.  He mutters a few spells and all the Death-Eaters disappear.  Then, he falls to the floor.

Snape gets to him first, followed by Pomfrey.  Zimmermann opens his eyes.  "Parker… zis… is ze vork of… Parker…" he falls back again, unconscious.


	13. Dangerous Games

Dangerous Games

Hermione sees Johnny rush out of the out of order girls' lavatory later that night.  Moaning Myrtle, the adolescent ghost haunting that particular rest room, is shouting at her.  "You stay out of my stall, you peeping Tammy!  I didn't start haunting this bathroom to have anyone spying on me in my stall!"

"I didn't even see you in there, you spook!" Johnny snaps.  She has changed into a pair of blue jeans, sneakers, and a light blue sweater.  She yanks her black baseball cap further down on her head when she sees Hermione watching her.  "I wasn't spying on her!"

"Ignore her," Hermione says.  "She's just high strung.  Is this where you've been all this time?"

Johnny shakes her head.  "No.  Been all over the place.  What's up?"

"We've been looking all over for you," Hermione says.  "Dumbledore needs to see you right away."

Johnny balls up her fists.  "It was just a kiss!  You British are so uptight!"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks.  "You call attacking a teacher kissing?  Did you hit your head?"

"Attack a teacher?" Johnny gasps.  "I did no such thing!  I'm a bit mean but I would never attack anyone.  Well, anyone not a Slytherin, anyhow."

"You don't know anything about it?" Hermione asks.  "You attacked Doctor Zimmermann, supposedly.  He said you attacked him after he found you with a load of Death-Eaters."

Johnny shakes her head.  "No, no, no.  I wouldn't be in league with a bunch of cruddy Death-Eaters!  I wouldn't hit the only teacher who's ever given me a chance!  There's got to be a misunderstanding somewhere!"

Hermione nods.  "Well, come with me.  We'll get this all cleared up in no time."

"I can't go to them.  They think I hurt someone…" Johnny is fighting tears.  She wouldn't cry in front of Hermione.  "Is he okay?  Is he hurt real bad?"

"I don't know," Hermione says.  "I was hoping to find you first.  Everyone's so mad at you.  And this looks awfully bad on your part.  After all that time we spent on the costume, why didn't you go to the party?"

Johnny hesitates.  No one knows she was there.  No one except Ginny and Neville.  She can't bring herself to telling Hermione what had happened.  She won't embarrass Ginny that way.  It was probably a huge misunderstanding.  Ginny wouldn't want a stupid American oaf like her.  She wants Harry Potter.  It's all Johnny ever hears about.  She won't ruin that for Ginny, especially since Harry has finally started to notice her.  "I didn't feel well.  I was in the common room, napping.  I came down here to use the bathroom when Myrtle started hounding me."

Hermione sighs.  "Well, we've got to get to someone who can help you.  Did anyone see you at all?"

Thinking of Ginny and Neville again, Johnny shakes her head.  "No."

"Then we have to go to Dumbledore.  He's the only one who'd help you.  He has faith in people," Hermione says.  "Come on, let's go."

Johnny follows Hermione reluctantly.  She freezes.  "Why are you so intent on helping me?  You hate us Americans but you went to the ball with Colby, helped Danny's scheme of breaking into Zimmermann's office, and you've been helping me with… well, everything.  What's your game?"

Hermione frowns.  "For your information, you're the only three I can stand.  You Americans are boorish, uncouth, and horribly paranoid.  But the three of you have stood above the rest and are proving to me that maybe I should be bit more open-minded.  Of course, this interrogation is perhaps proving me right, don't you think?"

Johnny sighs and keeps walking.  "Besides, I wasn't about to keep letting you lose the Gyrffindors points because you can't handle a quill," Hermione finishes.

"Miss Parker," Dumbledore begins.  Johnny is surrounded by faculty.  MacGonagall, Hagrid, and Sprout are standing on one side of her while Snape, Flitiwck, and  Filch stand on the other side.  She feels very vulnerable and is upset by that.  "You have been accused of a very serious breach of school rules.  You are accused of attacking a teacher.  How do you plea?"

"Am I on trial?" Johnny asks, more harshly than she intends.  She feels Snape and Filch's angry stares and clears her throat.  "I didn't do it, Headmaster.  I really didn't.  I really like Doc Zimmermann."

"Then how do you explain this?" Filch pulls out Johnny's Quidditch bat.  "It was found by Zimmermann's office, where he'd been attacked."

Johnny's jaw drops.  "I have no idea why that was there, sir.  I really don't."

"Where were you during the ball, then?" Snape asks.

"I was… in the common room," Johnny says.

MacGonagall shakes her head.  "I was in the common room right before it happened, checking up on my house.  You were not there."

Johnny sighs.  "I can't tell you where I was.  But it wasn't attacking Doc Zimmermann!  I swear it!"

Dumbledore takes a deep breath.  "Hagrid, escort Miss Parker to the Gryffindor Tower.  See that she doesn't leave for the night."


	14. Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

Ginny wakes up with a start.  She sees Johnny sitting beside her on the bed, looking far away and thoughtful.  Ginny reaches out with one hand to take Johnny's, startling the older girl from her thoughts.  "Hi."

"Hello," Johnny murmurs.  "Sleep well?"

"Not really," Ginny says.  "They say you attacked Dr. Zimmermann."

Johnny looks hard at Ginny.  "Do you honestly think I had time to attack the doctor?  Even if I did, I had something far more pressing on my mind at the time."

Ginny sits up.  "Me?"

"Of course you," Johnny actually manages a weak smile.  It fades as she remembers her current situation.  "Probably going to be expelled.  Attacking a teacher, even just an accusation, is enough to get me thrown out."

"But you didn't do it," Ginny says.  "Did you tell them what you were really doing?"

"I wasn't about to tell anyone anything about that, don't you worry," Johnny says bitterly.  "I'm going down all by myself."

Ginny touches Johnny's cheek.  "You could have told them.  I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you.  I just… didn't know you felt the same way.  I would have asked you to the dance if I'd known you were interested in me, too."

Guilt causes Johnny's face to flush.  She hadn't known she'd cared about Ginny till after the kiss.  After she looked into Ginny's soft brown eyes.  She'd wondered, through the awkward moments but then Hermione would enter the room and all thoughts of Ginny would be abandoned.  "What is it?"

"Nothing," Johnny whispers.  She gets up.  "I should start packing my things."

Ginny stands, too.  She watches Johnny gather her things.  "Don't do that.  I'll talk to Dumbledore.  Neville saw you there, too.  He was jealous, sure, but he's a good guy.  He wouldn't lie if asked if he'd seen you.  We'll tell him what happened and where you were.  You had no time to attack Zimmermann."

Johnny can't take it anymore.  She turns, looking into Ginny's passion filled eyes.  She grips Ginny's arms tight.  "I thought you were Hermione.  When I kissed you, I was thinking that I was kissing Hermione."

Ginny's expression of pain is exchanged with one of anger.  "So, you don't feel the same way."

"Does it matter?" Johnny asks.  She let's Ginny go and continues packing.  "I'm gone within the day, I already know that.  Back to my 'home on the range.'  Back to where magic doesn't exist and love is only another word for convenience."

"Do you feel the same way about me?" Ginny repeats her question.  She's never felt more hurt in her life.  Johnny doesn't answer.  "Of course not.  Why would anyone want the seventh Weasley anyway?  The baby girl, the odd one.  Red haired, freckly, poor.  Why have that when you could have Hermione Granger?  Perfect student, friend, beauty, and well off."

Johnny looks at her wand.  She throws it across the room.  "I want you!" she shouts.  She clenches her fists.  "But I can't have you.  I can't have anyone here.  I'm a stupid Squib who doesn't belong here anyway!"

Ginny pushes herself into Johnny's arms.  "Kiss me knowing it's me.  Even if you have to leave, I want my first kiss to be something special."

Johnny smiles and holds Ginny closer as their lips meet.  The magic she had felt when she thought she was kissing Hermione was nothing compared to the magic of a kiss shared knowingly with Ginny.

Someone clears her throat in the doorway.  Hermione is standing there, looking very uncomfortable.  She avoids eye contact with either girl as she rushes through her sentences.  "Dumbledore said he's ready to see you.  Zimmermann's waiting there, too.  Hagrid's here to escort you to his office."

Hermione walks away quickly.  Johnny and Ginny giggle a bit.  Finally, Johnny takes a deep breath.  "Well, I'd better go."

"Let me tell them what happened," Ginny pleads.

"No," Johnny says sharply.  She sighs.  "People… aren't very accepting of this… in the Muggle world or the Wizarding world.  I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"It's who I am," Ginny starts.

Johnny picks up her abandoned wand and stuffs it in her pocket.  "You should get back to bed.  I'll come back to say good bye."


	15. The Deal

The Deal

"Real sorry ter see this happenin' ter yeh, Johnny," Hagrid says.  He has a knowing expression on his bearded face.  Johnny is too upset to inquire.  He stops at Zimmermann's office.  "Here yeh go.  Good luck."

Johnny knocks on the door quietly.  She waits for Zimmermann's faint:  "Come in," before pushing open the door.

Dumbledore is sitting at Zimmermann's desk and Zimmermann is sitting in the beat up armchair.  He is bandaged up pretty tightly.  They are both looking hard at Johnny.  "Do you have anything to say in your defense, Miss Parker?" Dumbledore asks.

"You know I didn't do nothing, Doc!" Johnny exclaims, looking at Zimmermann.  She can't believe that he is accusing her of such a crime.  "What could I have done?"

"You attacked me.  You came at me vith your bat vhen I vas trying to stop those junior Death-Eaters," Zimmermann says calmly.  He looks at Dumbledore.  "Ve have already come up vith your punishment."

Dumbledore sighs.  "Your school's headmaster has been informed of your actions, Miss Parker," he looks down.  "You will not be allowed to return there."

"I'm being expelled," Johnny says.  She already knew that was going to happen but the pain of it is too much.  She'd never been into magic but she was willing to deal with it as long as she could share a world with Ginny Weasley.  But what could Ginny possibly find appealing about an ex-witch?  She bursts into tears, wiping her face with her sleeve.  She takes her wand and tries to hand it to Dumbledore.  "You're going to be breaking this now, right?"

Dumbledore takes Johnny's wand.  He examines it with interest.  "Redwood, thirteen inches.  A dragon heartstring core?"  
            "Yes, sir," Johnny says.  "Got it at Winthrop's, a shop in Salem, Massachusetts.  We had to go there to do our shopping my first year.  Tennessee's wasn't open yet."

"Why would I want to break a magnificent wand such as this?" Dumbledore asks.  He hands it back to Johnny.  "I believe that fairness is the only way in which to deal with a situation such as this.  And this is indeed a grave situation.

"Why would you protect the young Death-Eaters, unless you are sympathetic to their cause?  Why would you attack Dr. Zimmermann, a man who has done much to aid your progress in your goal of witchcraft?"  Dumbledore asks.  He holds up a hand to prevent Johnny from interrupting.  "You see what a predicament I'm in?  It's a teacher's word against yours, and, sadly, it's more universal to take the teacher's word on it.  So I have no choice but to back his decision."

Johnny is genuinely confused.  "But… you ain't expelling me.  Why?"

"Zat is not my vish, Parker," Zimmermann says.  "As I've said, you show great potential.  And once you are punished for your acts, you vill understand zat vhat I do is for ze best.  Zat is vhy you vill be transferred to Slytherin, effective immediately."

Johnny's jaw drops.  "I'd rather be expelled!  They have a full Quidditch team.  I need to play or I lose my scholarship!"

"Zat is a moot point, Parker," Zimmermann replies.  He looks at Dumbledore.  "You vill be engaging in a work study program, helping Hagrid vith his animals."

"I don't want to be a Slytherin!" Johnny exclaims.  "I want to be in Gryffindor.  I want to be on the team.  I worked so hard to get there."

Dumbledore raises an eyebrow.  "There is one way to rectify the situation, if you've been falsely accused."

"I'll do anything," Johnny says eagerly.

"Where were you during the ball?" Dumbledore asks.

Johnny freezes.  She can't tell him.  What if Dumbledore kept her and Ginny apart?  She looks at the floor.  "I can't tell you that, sir."

"Then you are proving your guilt," Zimmermann says.  "Zis is the only vay to teach you a very harsh lesson in reality."

"I want to go home," Johnny murmurs.  She sighs.  She can't leave, though.  She can't leave now that's she's found Ginny.  "What now?"

"Your things have already been taken to the Slytherin common room.  You will be a full member of that house," Dumbledore says with a sigh.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting in the Potions classroom, waiting for Snape to arrive.  They'd had trouble getting Ginny to say anything that morning and are very concerned for their younger friend.  Hermione is the only one who has an idea of what Ginny's feeling, having witnessed their separation.  She sighs deeply and leans on her elbows.

"Tired, Miss Granger?" Snape asks suddenly, rushing into the dungeon with his usual flair.  Hermione sits up and gasps with the rest of the Gryffindors when they see Johnny Parker following him, wearing Slytherin robes.  She looks very uncomfortable and she eyes the trio nervously.  They just stare at her in shock.  "Is something wrong, you three?  Or do I have to separate you?"

Johnny aches to sit next to them and explain but the confused and hurt expressions are priceless.  She sighs deeply and sits on the side of the room with the Slytherins.

"Hey, clear off," Draco snaps.  "We don't need a turncoat among us, even if you're in our house now."

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll have you know that the American Sorting Hat made a mistake in Miss Parker's case," Snape says, actually defending Johnny.  "She is where she belongs now and will be treated with the respect due to one who's been lost for as long as she has."

Draco closes his mouth.  He glares at Johnny, who has to sit next to him.  She ignores him and focuses on concentrating on Snap's lesson.

After class, Harry and the gang waits for Johnny, who trudges out of the dungeon with a bewildered look on her face.  "How'd you know all those answers?  I'll bet Snape does has secret lectures only the Slytherins get!" Ron exclaims, not affected by Johnny's robes at all.

"Uh, no.  He doesn't," Johnny says.  "I just… understood stuff today.  I don't know.  Maybe because I don't have to concentrate on Quidditch anymore."

"You can't play?" Harry asks.

Hermione puts her hand on Harry's shoulder.  "That's not the important thing, Harry.  Johnny, what happened?  How did you get to be a Slytherin?"

Johnny explains the whole story, leaving out the kiss with Ginny.  Hermione listens attentively.  "This surely must be a rare case.  Perhaps unprecedented!  I'll look it up right away and see if there's anything we can do."

"Look, I don't want anymore trouble.  I just want to get this over with and go home," Johnny says.

"Johnny?" Ginny's voice says suddenly.  Johnny turns and sees the horrified expression on the younger girl's face.  "You had to do things your way, didn't you?  Just had to!" she cries before running off in the opposite direction.

Hermione glares at Johnny.  "What does she know that we don't?"

"Nothing," Johnny says.  "She's just a silly kid.  She has no idea what's going on," she is angry at Ginny's reaction.  She'd done this for her.  If she hadn't run off, she'd have been able to explain.  Her fists clench as she thinks about the world of pain she wants to inflict on Zimmermann.  She'd like to actually be responsible for the crime she's being accused of.

"You didn't seem to think she was just a silly girl the other night," Hermione hisses just loud enough for Johnny to hear.

Johnny stares at Hermione in shock.  Was there a hint of jealousy there?  She sees that Hermione's eyes lingered on her a little bit too long before she turned in a huff toward the library.


	16. Slytherin Robes do not a Slytherin Make

Slytherin Robes do not a Slytherin Make

The other Gryffindors won't speak to Johnny.  Her former friends ignore her as she walks by them in the corridors.  The Slytherins treat her as though she's not good enough to be one of them, not that she minds that, but she's getting so lonely that even kind words from Pansy Parkinson would be welcome.

The worst part is that Ginny and Hermione won't speak to her.  Johnny watches them walk together, glaring at her as they pass.  Johnny lowers her head and sneaks around every time she encounters them.

Johnny's only solace is helping Hagrid with his creatures.  She is allowed to accompany him into the Forbidden Forest, which she does frequently to avoid watching the Quidditch matches.  She can't stand seeing them airborne and not being to join them.  She's glad that Matthew has taken her spot, so that there's at least an American Beater on the team, but it's still too much to bear.

By mid November, Johnny is sick of the hurt being inflicted on her for a crime she didn't commit.  She sits in Potions, anxiously waiting for him to dismiss class so that she can hurry back to Hagrid's hut and clear her mind of people and their ridiculous faults.  At least the animals didn't treat her like a criminal.

"Johnny," a familiar voice says suddenly.  Johnny turns to see Colby standing behind her.  He is following her toward Hagrid's quickly.  "I wanted to talk to you."

Tears form behind Johnny's eyes but she won't cry.  She smiles faintly.  "What do you need, man?" she tries to sound more cheerful than she feels. She's slightly wary of anyone talking to her anymore.

"I need help and I don't know who else to turn to," Colby begins slowly.  Johnny's eyes widen in surprise.  No one's ever come to her for any kind of help before.  Colby blushes a bit.  "Will you help me?  I know you're a Slytherin and you're supposed to hate me, but…"

"Wait a minute," Johnny gasps.  "Is that why you haven't been talking to me?  Because you think I hate you?"

Colby nods.  "You're so angry all the time anyway.  We figured it was just your personality but then you got transferred to Slytherin, where you belong.  So you were mad all the time because you hated being where you didn't belong…"

Johnny actually grins.  "I was mad all the time because I didn't feel like I belonged.  Then I came here and everything changed.  I didn't realize where I belonged till I was taken from it.  I don't belong in Slytherin, Colby, I—"

"Excuse me, Miss Parker," Professor Snape says suddenly.  Johnny turns to see a very angry Potions Master standing behind her.  "I would like a word with you."

Johnny flashes an apologetic look to Colby.  "We'll talk later, okay?  Please?"

"Okay.  See you later!" Colby says.  He adds in a whisper.  "I'm glad you still like us."

Johnny can't stop grinning as Snape leads her to his office.  She doesn't care what kind of trouble she's in right now.  Nothing can beat this feeling right now.  She still has her friends and that's all that matters.

"You were about to tell him about the deal Dr. Zimmermann made with you," Snape says once he's sure that no one is eavesdropping.  "You cannot, under any circumstances, tell anyone about what happened between you and Zimmermann, am I making myself perfectly clear, Miss Parker?"

"Why?" Johnny asks.  "He's my friend.  I trust him."

Snape rolls his eyes.  "Do you want that addle-brained idiot to ruin everything?  He'll tell Potter and his meddling friends and they'll ruin this whole thing!"

"What do you mean?" Johnny demands, starting to get a little scared.  Snape's eyes are wild with emotion.  "Ruin what?  What's going on here?"

 Snape chuckles.  "Do you really think that Zimmermann would set out to destroy your future as a witch for his own personal amusement?  Are you really that egocentric?"

"Huh?  No, I just…" Johnny stammers.  She is very confused.  "That's what I've been trying to figure out.  Why would he want to mess me up like this?"

"You really are a fool," Snape shakes his head.  "Do you think its coincidence that you can suddenly pass my class?  Professor MacGonagall says that you're doing marvelously in transfiguration.  Fancy you being able to turn a table into a horse already when, just weeks ago, you couldn't turn a hedgehog into a pincushion.  Did you suddenly stop fearing magic?"

"I was never scared of it!"  Johnny shouts.  Her rage is building up.  She forces herself to calm down.  Just because she's been accused of attacking a teacher doesn't mean that she's capable of it.  "I just never understood it."

Snape narrows his eyes.  "Funny how you can now, isn't it, Parker?" he opens his door to let Johnny leave.  "Until you have things figured out, Miss Parker, I would suggest you refrain from involving your little band.  You wouldn't want them getting hurt needlessly, would you?"

"Is that a threat, Professor?" Johnny has to ask.

"Merely an inevitability given you do anything stupid," Snape says, slamming his door shut.

Johnny runs into Daniel as she lumbers down the hallway.  He grins at her.  "Johnny, glad I caught you.  Just had a word with Colby and he says you're back on top of things again."

"Uh, yeah," Johnny says solemnly.  She doesn't feel very on top of anything at the moment.

"Great!" Daniel exclaims.  "Now, we need your help in something big!"

Johnny stares at him blankly.  "No way.  I'm not helping you get back into Zimmermann's office.  Look at me!  This is the result of snooping where we don't belong.  I just want to get through this year with no more incidents."

Daniel laughs.  "Nothing like that, Johnny!" he pats her roughly on the back.  "We're going to show these stuck-up Brits a good old-fashioned American Thanksgiving."

Johnny actually grins.  "And how do you need my help?  I can't cook, I don't have ties with the house-elves, and I don't even know where we can set this up."

Daniel shakes his head.  "You're not thinking, man!  Come on, who do we know that knows all about the creatures around this area?"

"Hagrid does.  So?" Johnny asks.

"He might know where we can get a decent turkey.  And, maybe he'll let us borrow his hut for the night so we can have our feast away from everyone else.  Denise will do the cooking, Mark can do the preparing of the bird, and we'll do the decorating!"

Johnny shakes her head.  "Dan, have you ever seen Hagrid's hut?" Johnny asks, starting to cave but not ready to give up her argument.  "How are we supposed to all fit in there?"

"I'm sure a little temporary redecorating will do the trick.  Come on, Johnny, we need you on this one," Daniel pleads.

Johnny sighs and throws her hands in the air.  "I give up.  Let me see what I can do."


	17. Make things Better

Make Things Better

Harry is rushing through the halls of Hogwarts quickly, scolding himself for sleeping in on the day of a Quidditch match against Slytherin.  He is about to round a corner but skids to a halt when he hears familiar voices around the bend.

"Zat Parker girl is too slow!" Zimmermann is saying angrily.  "She should have stumbled upon zem by now!"

"She has already come close to telling her idiot friends about the deal you forced her into," Snape replies bitterly.  "Why don't we just get rid of her?  With her record, the next foul up will result in expulsion.  Dumbledore can't keep her here if she screws up again!"

Zimmermann hesitates before continuing.  "Ve cannot have her expelled, Severus.  Ve need her to lure Herr Potter into his trap!"

"Sh!" Snape hisses.  "No more talk of this here!"

"Of course, my friend," Zimmermann says.  "Besides, ze Giants should take care of things promptly."

Harry listens to the sound of their footsteps fading away.  He ponders about what to do with his new information as he heads toward the Quidditch Pitch.  He is so lost in his thoughts that he walks right into Cho Chang.  "On your way to the game, Harry?"

"Uh, yeah," Harry stammers.  "You?"

Cho grins.  "Of course, wouldn't miss it.  But you'd better hurry.  You're going to be late."

"Harry Potter!" Angelina shouts shrilly.  She puts her hands on her hips.  "This is one of the biggest matches of the season and you slept in?  Are you mad?"

Harry sees that Daniel is dressed in his Quidditch robes.  Daniel just smiles apologetically.  "She called in to play for you, dude.  But now that you're here, I don't have to."

"Should just let you play anyway," Angelina mutters.  "At least you had the decency to show up on time and it's not even your game.  If we didn't need this win so badly…"

"We don't need it badly," Fred says suddenly.  "Cit him some clack, will you?  He just made a mistake.  Everyone sleeps in every once in a while.  It's no big deal, right?"

Angelina's eyes burn.  "If everyone thought that these games were no big deal, we wouldn't even be here, would we?  This is a serious thing.  I thought you understood that."  
            Fred just rolls his eyes.  "You're just still stressed that Johnny's not here to take the beatings for you Chasers anymore."

"Do you want to sit out?" Angelina demands.  "I'm sure your brother wouldn't object to some playing time."

Fred just closes his mouth and raising his hands peacefully.  He looks at Harry.  "Well, come on!  Get dressed.  We've got some Slytherins to pulverize!"

Johnny sneaks toward the Pitch, her ache for anything Quidditch finally getting the best of her.  Hagrid decides not to come along, since he can see the game pretty well from his hut.  Johnny is welcome to join him, if she'd rather avoid the crowd.  But there's too much Quidditch pumping through her veins to just stand around, watching a game from what seems like miles away.  She finishes her work early and dashes toward the Pitch.

On the way, Johnny nearly walks into Hermione.  She frowns and stays a few steps behind her, hoping not to draw any attention to herself.  She has no idea whether Hermione's still mad at her and is in no mood to find out.

Johnny has to stifle a gasp when she sees Ginny waiting for Hermione, with her back in their direction.  Johnny moves quickly to hide.  She certainly doesn't want to see Ginny yet.  Not after all that's happened.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione exclaims cheerfully.  "The match's almost started.  You could have gone in without me.  I just wanted to stop by the library for some reading material to get me through the game."

Ginny manages a forced giggle.  "Why even go to the game if you're not going to watch?"

Hermione shrugs.  "I don't know.  Ron asks me to go to every game and I'd feel bad if I didn't."

"Does he ask to go with you?" Ginny asks, genuine interest for the first time in a while creeps into her voice.

"Obviously not," Hermione replies.  She shakes her head.  "He never asks me to go anywhere with him."

Ginny smiles mischievously.  "Do you want him to?"

"Why would I?" Hermione asks, shocked.

Ginny rolls her eyes.  "Never mind, then.  I suppose you're too good for anyone that's not some kind of Quidditch star?"

"You're one to talk," Hermione mutters.

Ginny narrows her eyes.  "I have too much going on in my life to dwell on relationships.  I have studying to do and Quidditch practice so that I'm still fit to play in case they need me for anything… there's no time for anything else."

"Would there have been if she was still in Gryffindor?  Or if she'd been expelled?" Hermione asks.

Johnny sees them start to walk away.  She wants to hear this conversation more than she wants to see the Quidditch match.  She hurries after them, hoping that she doesn't get caught eavesdropping.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Ginny mumbles.

"Weren't you the one telling Ron that he should be more open if he wants to feel better?" Hermione asks.  Ginny doesn't respond.  "Don't even worry about it.  She's just a silly American anyway.  Always flying off the handle anytime something didn't go her way."

Ginny glares at Hermione.  "What would you know about that?"

Hermione sighs.  "I'm not trying to cause a fight.  I just think that you could do so much better.  Someone who won't have a temper tantrum when something doesn't go his way…"

"Someone possibly male?" Ginny has to ask.

Hermione looks uncomfortable.  "I didn't say that."

"You might as well," Ginny says.  "You have no idea what it's like, living with all brothers, being the baby, having no one recognize you for anything.  Do you know how empty it is, hearing your mother praise someone else all the time?  When you're there starving for her attention?

And then coming here… I didn't make friends as easily as you three did.  You have each other no matter what stupid fights Ron picks with Harry or when you and Ron are arguing about something ridiculous.  What do I have?"

"Ginny…" Hermione begins.

Ginny holds up a hand.  "Listen to me.  For once, I'm not asking you for answers.  I'm asking you to listen.  When I met Johnny, things changed.  Things started to make a little bit of sense.  That feeling of being alone went away the way it never has with anyone else."

Tears start to fall down Ginny's cheeks.  "And you know what?  She wanted you.  All that tutoring she was getting was her way of being close to you."

Johnny bangs the heel of her hand against her forehead.  She doesn't even think about Hermione anymore.  She just wants Ginny to understand her now.

Hermione just stares at Ginny.  "What?  She couldn't have…"

"You see how great she is in class now that she doesn't see you anymore?" Ginny asks.  "You think that's a mistake?"

"It figures," Hermione says angrily.  "Stupid Americans.  Why do they have to lie to get what they want?  Good old fashioned hard work, indeed.  What a fake."

Johnny watches the girls walk away.  She doesn't want to hear anything else.  She's totally screwed things up.  Her eagerness to see the match gone, Johnny trudges back toward Hogwarts.

Harry passes Daniel on his way to the Pitch.  He ducks his head to whisper to him.  "We need to talk.  It's about Zimmermann…"

"Move it along, Potter!" Angelina shouts.

Harry sighs.  "Meet me here after the match."

Daniel grins.  "Sure thing.  See you then!"


	18. Reunion

Reunion

            "So, they're recruiting the giants?"  Daniel asks.  "And Snape definitely is in on it…"  
            "I don't think so…" Harry replies.  "Snape's on our side.  Dumbledore trusts him.  I think he's just playing along with Zimmermann.  To make sure he still trusts him, you know?"

            Daniel and Harry, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Colby, are sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room.  "What if that's what Snape wants us to think?" Ron asks.  "What's to keep him from spying on us while he's got Dumbledore's confidence?"

            "Until Snape actually does something, we can't just assume he's the bad guy.  That never works out," Hermione says.  "But it is safe to assume that Zimmermann's got it out for Harry and is going to use Johnny to do something to him.  Something involving the giants."

            "Does Johnny know anything about this?" Colby asks.

            "I don't think so," Harry says.  "He was saying something about her moving too slow.  Why would she be dragging her heels if she knew what was happening and was participating willingly?"

            Daniel frowns.  "Unless she feels she has to do something for him.  I wouldn't put it past that guy to blackmail her into something like this."

            Colby's eye light up.  "She did say that she didn't belong in Slytherin.  And that she was taken away from us…"

            Daniel shakes his head.  "Figures.  So, what do we do?"

            "Just ask her," Ron says.  "She'd tell us, right?"

            Hermione chews her lip.  "Probably not.  She won't do anything to jeopardize being here.  She doesn't want to make Zimmermann mad enough to really expel her."

            "Do you think he really will, though?" Harry asks.  "After all this and now she's in Slytherin… Maybe that's what Zimmermann wanted."

            "Why?" Ron asks.

            "To have Snape keep an eye on her!" Hermione exclaims.  "And while she's there, she can't play Quidditch so she has more time to focus on her studies, which is making her get to be a better wizard.  And all that's leading up to when she can attack Harry!"

            "Who's going to attack Harry?" Ginny asks suddenly.

            "No one is, now that we know what's going on," Hermione says quickly, glancing at the boys around her.  "Come on, guys.  We need to hurry!"

            "Why?" Ron asks.  "What can we do now?"

Hermione rolls her eyes.  "We need to find out what she really knows.  Then we can decide on a plan."

Ginny frowns.  "You're talking about Johnny, aren't you?  Why's she going to attack Harry?"

"No one's going to attack me," Harry says.  He stands up.  "I want everyone to calm down.  This is my life, remember?  I think I should decide what goes on in it, you know?"

Ginny puts her books down in Hermione's pile, barely making it any noticeably higher.  "I'm going to go find her and talk to her.  She can't go around threatening to attack people just because she's a big bad Slytherin now…" there are tears welling up in her eyes.

"Knock it off," Daniel says.  "Johnny's not going to attack Harry.  Slytherin or not, she's still our friend.  And she's too good a friend to attack Harry.  If anything happens, it's not going to be her fault.  It's all Zimmermann."

"Zimmermann?" Ginny feels very out of the loop.  All she wants is for Johnny to hold her close and make her feel wanted again.  She shakes the thought from her head.  Johnny isn't interested in her, she has to remind herself.  Johnny wants Hermione.

Harry nods.  "Why don't you come with me and I'll explain.  We need to find Johnny and let her know what's going on."

"That's probably not the greatest idea, Harry," Hermione starts.

"I'd love to," Ginny says hurriedly.  She gives Hermione a pleading look.  Hermione just sighs and goes back to her own books.  "Where would she be right now?"

"Hagrid's," Colby says.  "That's where she goes after all the Quidditch games."

Harry nods.  "Great.  Come on, Ginny."

Daniel grins.  "Hey, tell Johnny we need to talk, too, when you see her."

The pair walks swiftly through the school.  They avoid the Slytherins when possible, hearing angry hisses of "cheaters" and stupid kids' songs about baby carriages as they walk by.  The Slytherins are still mad because they just lost the recent match.

"You're in a hurry," Snape's voice says suddenly.  "Where could you be off to?  Shouldn't you be celebrating your victory in your Common Room?"

"We're visiting Hagrid," Harry says.  "We haven't done much of that yet this year."

Snape narrows his eyes.  "Where are your other friends, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley?  Don't they usually accompany you on your visits?"

Harry wishes he had brought Ron and Hermione.  He had thought that traveling in the smaller group would attract less attention.  "They're studying, Professor Snape.  Hermione says they're not to be disturbed till Ron understands every last paragraph in his Divination book.  Just because it's not a real form of magic, she says, is no excuse for him to do poorly in it, since he chose to take it."

Snape frowns.  "Very well.  Hurry up and be in your Common Room before it gets too dark.  It's not safe at night on the grounds, you know."

With that, Snape leaves them alone.  Harry looks at Ginny, an impressed expression on his face.  "You really know how to wrap them around your fingers."

Ginny smiles and shrugs.  "I'm used to not being noticed.  Getting people to ignore me is pretty easy."

Johnny is leaving from Hagrid's hut when she sees Harry and Ginny walking toward her.  She takes a deep breath and wonders briefly if she should just start walking away.  "Hey, Johnny.  We need to talk to you."  
            Johnny smiles weakly.  "Sure.  I'm on my way inside anyway.  See you later, Hagrid."

Hagrid, who has been dragging huge piles of firewood from the Forbidden Forest all afternoon, grins at the group.  "A' right.  Be careful gettin' back inside.  See yeh tomorrow, Johnny."

When they're far enough away, Harry whispers to Johnny.  "How much contact have you had with Zimmermann since you got moved to Slytherin?"

Johnny makes a face.  "Practically none.  Only class time and even then I barely speak to him.  He messed me up big time.  This is going to go on my record and everything."

"If you'd just tell them where you'd been, things wouldn't be this way," Ginny says.

"Where were you?" Harry asks, shocked that Ginny knows something they hadn't known.

Johnny frowns.  "I can't tell.  And it doesn't matter anyway.  Look at how well I'm doing now.  Maybe I did just belong in Slytherin."

"No," Harry says.  "Zimmermann put you there for some reason.  We don't know why yet but he's got some plan for you that involves attacking me."

"No matter what he blackmails me with, I ain't never going to attack you, Harry!" Johnny gasps.  "I know I'm supposed to hate you and all, but I just can't.  You're too good a guy.  Now Malfoy… there's a kid that I wouldn't mind attacking."

Harry shakes his head.  "As much as I'd like to see you beat the heck out of Draco Malfoy, you can't attack anyone for the rest of the time here.  You're on thin ice as it is.  One more screw up and Snape might be kicking you out for good."

"If Zimmermann wants me to attack you, why would Snape kick me out?  I thought they were on the same page, all working for the Dark Lord and junk," Johnny asks.

"Snape's not out to get you or Harry," Ginny says.  "He's not working for You-Know-Who, either.  He may not like Harry very much, but he doesn't seem to like anyone very much so it might not be as personal as everyone likes to believe.  He's been trying to save Harry's life for about five years.  Why kill him now?  If Snape wants you gone, he might just be trying to save both your lives."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry agrees.  "So, what we have to do is make sure you don't step on anyone's toes, Johnny, and keep you from getting into anymore trouble.  You have to stay with someone at all times to make sure that someone always knows what you're up to.  That way Dr. Zimmermann can't make anything else up."

Ginny glares at Johnny.  "It doesn't matter if there's anyone else there or not.  Johnny still won't speak up to save herself."

Harry shakes his head.  "This is really important.  We need you keeping a clean record till we figure out what's going on.  Can you do that?"

"I ain't stupid," Johnny says.  "I just keep a low profile.  Easy as pie."

Harry grins.  "Great," he sighs.  "I have to go help Ron figure out what our tea leaves read tonight, so I'd better head up to the Common Room to make sure he hasn't stirred them up too much.  Can you walk her back to her house, Ginny?"

Ginny nods once.  She looks at Johnny, a slightly upset look on her face.  Johnny just shrugs and smiles as best as she can.  Harry, not noticing their exchange, smiles.  "Oh, and Daniel wants to talk to you at some point, too.  Okay?"

Johnny starts to walk away, not waiting for Ginny, who runs after her.  "Where do you think you're going?  You need someone following you at all times!"

"I'll bet you love that," Johnny snaps.  "You going to make sure I don't fall head over heels for someone else?"

"I don't care what you do.  It's not like you care what I feel anyway," Ginny says angrily.

Johnny grabs Ginny by the arm and lifts her into her arms.  She kisses the younger girl deeply, running a hand through her bright red hair.  She is about to stop when she feels Ginny kiss back, wrapping her arms around her neck.  They stay close like that for a dangerously long time.  Finally, she puts Ginny down.  "Don't ever accuse me of not caring about you.  Ever!" she storms away from Ginny.


	19. Realization

Realization

Ginny wanders back to the Common Room, where Ron and Harry are both hunched over a tea cup, staring at the leaves.  Lavender and Parvati are trying to help them figure it out but burst into fits of giggles when it comes to talking about the boys' future love lives.  They fall silent when Ginny enters the lounge, though.  "We should go," Lavender says.

Parvati nods and they head up to the girls' dormitories.  Ginny shakes her head.  "Those girls get loonier every time they get into that Divination stuff."

"Don't tell me you think it's nonsense the way Hermione does," Ron says, exasperated.  He sinks back into his seat.  "She really doesn't know what she's missing.  This is easy!"

"So easy that you and Harry have to make things up to pass?" Ginny asks, smiling.  It helps to think about things other than Johnny Parker.

Harry just shrugs amiably.  "The Americans invited us to spend Thanksgiving with them.  Want to join us?"

"Thanksgiving?  Don't they know they're not in the United States?" Ginny asks.

"It's just a custom of theirs that they want to share with us," Ron says.  "It's really nice of them."

Ginny looks at him slyly.  "You going to ask Hermione to attend?"

Ron blushes.  "I think she's already going with Colby.  They've been inseparable since the Halloween Ball.  I never thought she'd be into a jock like that.  You know, all Quidditch, no brains."

"You sound jealous," Ginny says seriously.  "Have you ever just talked to her?  Let her know how you feel?"

Ron shrugs.  "She wouldn't care…"

"You know better than to think that way," Harry says suddenly.  "Come on, this is getting stupid.  How are you going to know if you don't try to find out?"

"It's not that easy," Ron complains.  "She's just so… I don't even know.  Perfect."

Ginny shakes her head.  "She's not as unattainable as you think.  There are plenty of relationships that are much harder to maintain."

Ron and Harry look at Ginny for a minute.  She knows that they think she means her affection for Harry but they have no idea that she's long since moved on from him.  Even if they knew she had feelings for girls, she wouldn't mean being afraid of being public with the relationship.  Ginny doesn't believe in hiding her feelings.  Which is why she's so angry with Johnny for refusing to let her be open with her feelings.  "Never mind.  What I mean is that all you have to do is talk to her.  Make her understand what you feel.  Even if she doesn't agree, you at least are being honest with her, right?"

Ron nods slowly.  "Sure.  I guess," Ginny gives him a look.  Ron sighs.  "All right.  All right, I'll talk to her.  Okay?"

Ginny smiles.  "Good for you.  I'll see you both in the morning."

After Ginny has left, Harry looks at Ron.  "She never answered us about the Thanksgiving invitation."

Johnny is pacing outside the door for the Slytherin house.  She hates going inside.  Seeing all those Slytherins staring at her, glaring at her.  She shudders.  They're just so creepy, she decides.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you vill be in if you are caught out of your house after hours, Parker?" Zimmermann's voice says suddenly.  "If I vent to Snape about zis, you'd be expelled for sure.  Why throw avay ze chance you've been given at staying here?"

Johnny shivers nervously.  "Why tell Snape?  Wouldn't that ruin your plans?"

            "You presume too much, Parker," Zimmermann says simply.  "I am simply trying to make a decent young vitch out of you.  But you refuse to follow ze rules and I must take disciplinary action as I see fit."

            Johnny rolls her eyes.  "Whatever.  I'm going to bed.  I've got a long day tomorrow.  It is Thanksgiving, after all."

            "And vhat do you have to be thankful for, Parker?" Zimmermann asks.  He narrows his eyes.  "You have nothing.  No parents, no friends, novhere to belong.  Zere is nothing for you to be thankful for."

            Johnny smiles.  "It makes me feel much better thinking that you have no idea what you're talking about.  Thank you," she leaves the hallway.

            Ginny is waiting by the Slytherin house door when Draco Malfoy walks out it.  He glares at the younger girl.  "What do you think you're doing?"

            "Waiting for Johnny," Ginny says angrily.  "What's it to you?"

            "Just was wondering why a Gryffindor brat would be wandering around in Slytherin territory.  You might want to run along before you get in over your head," Draco sneers, pushing her back.

"Hands off the girl, Malfoy," Johnny's voice says harshly from the doorway.

Draco backs away from Ginny.  "What's it to you, Parker?  The lack of Quidditch starting to get to your brain?"

            Johnny grabs Draco by his collar and throws him aside.  "You're just lucky I ain't going to be there to mop up the Pitch with you.  Run along.  I'm sure Pansy's waiting for you somewhere."

            Johnny is pleased to see a flush in Draco's cheeks.  He uses his shoulder to push Johnny aside as he walks away.  Johnny looks at Ginny, who seems very relieved to see her.  "I'm so glad you got here.  He scares me so bad."

            "I would never let him hurt you," Johnny replies softly.  "What were you doing here anyway?"

            "Waiting for you," Ginny admits.  "We need to talk.  To figure things out.  I want to understand you.  What you're feeling, what you want.  You can't keep me in the dark like this."

            Johnny sighs.  "I'm not trying to do that to you, Ginny.  It's just…" she looks away.  "You wouldn't understand."

            "Understand what?  If you'd explain to me, maybe we could help each other," Ginny says.  "Like it or not, I need you in my life.  You bring to me something that I've never felt before.  I feel like there's something worth living for when I see you, hear you, and touch you.  You make me feel more real than anyone else I've ever met.  It's kind of scary but I'm willing to accept it so that I can be happy.  What about you?  What are you so afraid of?"

            "I ain't scared of anything," Johnny grumbles.  She starts to walk away but Ginny grabs her arm.  "I ain't trying to walk away from you.  I just need food in my system or else I'm going to pass out, okay?  Come along and we'll talk."

            Ginny nods and follows.  They walk for a little bit before Johnny finally starts to talk.  "There's a lot of stuff going on that I don't understand.  A lot of it involves just magic in general but another part is the politics of the magic world.  Why am I hated so much?  I don't like magic.  What's wrong with that?  It's not that I ain't good at it, you've seen how good my marks are now that I ain't doing Quidditch anymore.  I just don't like it and I'm treated worse than Hermione is for being a Mudblood."

            "It's just that people here don't understand why you wouldn't want to use magic.  Even the Muggle-borns here are really into magic.  It makes life easier, I guess," Ginny says.

            Johnny shakes her head.  "Not to me.  It just adds complications to everything."

            "How do you mean?" Ginny asks.

            "Well, I was raised not to believe in magic.  So when I got my letter, my whole family was really surprised.  We chalked it up to my parents being wizards, maybe, but we aren't sure.  We don't know who my parents were," Johnny sounds a bit sad.  "I go home and my family looks at me oddly.  Like I'm a freak.  And I don't want that.  I want to be normal again.  Just another one of the guys, you know?"

            Ginny puts a hand on Johnny's.  "But you wouldn't really be normal, even as a Muggle.  Or else you wouldn't have kissed me.  You may have thought it was Hermione at first but you still thought you were kissing a girl."

            "That's different," Johnny says.  "I can handle that part of my life.  At least that's relatively common where I come from.  But being a wizard?  Come on.  People are going to have trouble accepting that."

            "It shouldn't matter what other people think," Ginny says.  "I'm willing to tell the whole world that I'm falling in love with you.  I'll scream it from the top of Gryffindor tower.  It's who I am.  I'm not ashamed of it or you."

            Johnny looks at Ginny.  "You're falling in love with me?"

            Ginny blushes.  "I think so.  I feel really strongly for you and can't think of anyone else.  What else could it be but love?"

            "I think I love you, too," Johnny says quietly.  "But… oh, the heck with it!" she yanks Ginny into her arms and kisses her deeply.

            "Parker.  Weasley," Zimmerman's voice says suddenly.  The girls look up, shocked.  "A vord with you, if you vill."


	20. Big Trouble

Big Trouble

            Harry is sitting at large round table with his Gryffindor classmates while the Americans get ready to show them a traditional American Thanksgiving.  He grinned at Hermione and Colby, who are cuddling and giggling together at the far end of the table that Hagrid had set up for them outside his hut.  He is no where to be seen, though Harry had heard him grumbling about business in the Forbidden Forest.

            Ron slumps down beside Harry, glaring over at Hermione and Colby.  "I just don't understand it," he mutters.  "What could she possibly see in that git?"

            "Leave them be, Ron," Harry says.  "They're happy.  Besides, he leaves at the end of the year and won't be back.  Let them enjoy this time."

            "Some friend you are," Ron grumbles.  "You're supposed to support me!"

            Harry shrugs.  "Sorry.  I don't know what to tell you."

            "Well, well, well.  Isn't this quaint?" Draco Malfoy says from a few feet away.  "What do you think you're doing?  If Dumbledore was to hear about this…"

            "Go soak your head, Malfoy," Harry stands up and walks toward Draco angrily.  He's had enough  of the Slytherin boy's cynicism and cruelty this year.  "Why don't you go back to your little dungeon and be miserable by yourself.  We have no room for your kind of desolation here."

            Draco crosses his arms defiantly.  "Is that so, Potter?  I'd certainly like to see you try to make me.  Besides, I can just go talk to Dumbledore about your little party.  I'm sure he'd be quite pleased to hear about his star pupils breaking into Hagrid's hut and using up the school's food supplies."

            "I'll have you know that we have full permission to do this," Hermione finally says.  She stands away from Colby and joins Harry in front of Draco.  "We spoke to Hagrid, MacGonagall, and Dumbledore before doing any of this."

            Draco sneers.  "Well, isn't that special?  I suppose I ought to run along and let you enjoy this fake holiday, shouldn't I?"

            Daniel cracks his knuckles angrily.  "It's not fake!  It's a day to give thanks for all the good in your life and to celebrate the survival of our country's first year of existence!  You should be proud, too, Malfoy.  They were your people as well."

            "My people?" Draco laughs.  "You think I'd associate myself with anything Muggle?  Not bloody likely.  If you'll excuse me, I have more productive things to do."

            The group lets him saunter away, fuming but not ready to let him ruin their day.  Cynthia is about to serve dinner when she looks around the table.  "Is everyone here?"

            "I thought Johnny was coming," Colby says.

            Denise makes a face.  "That turncoat?  I'm glad she decided not to make an appearance."

            "Look, she's just a victim of circumstance.  It's not her fault she's in Slytherin now.  Do you really think she attacked Zimmermann?" Daniel asks.

            Denise shrugs.  "I don't know.  She's always had a short fuse."

            "She didn't do it," Colby says sternly.  "She's not a bad guy, okay?"

            "Come to think of it, where's Ginny?" Hermione asks.  "Didn't you invite her?"

            Harry nods.  "Yeah, of course.  She never answered, though.  Maybe she's keeping an eye on Johnny…"

            "Public displays of affection are not permitted vithin the school's grounds, Miss Veasley.  You are more zan avare of zese rules.  Vhat vere you thinking?" Zimmermann asks Ginny, who is standing in front his desk, her head down.  He shakes his head.  "And Miss Parker, you are already skating on thin ice as it is.  You know you don't have much leniency in the system anymore."

            Johnny's fists are clenched in anger.  "I know that what we did was wrong, Professor.  But… we weren't hurting anybody and this is one of the rules that aren't as major as the others.  Can't we just get off with a detention or something?"

            Zimmermann chuckled.  "You'd like that, wouldn't you?  Any excuse to stay out of trouble, especially after what you did to me."

            "Johnny wasn't anywhere near you," Ginny says harshly.  "I was with her when you were attacked at the party.  I know you're up to something."

            "Bold vords coming from someone who's going to have to answer a lot of questions vhen I owl her mother about what just happened," Zimmermann says.

            Ginny shrugs.  "Go ahead and owl her.  I've already sent my mother word that I like girls and that I've fallen in love with Johnny.  She'll be upset that I broke a rule but she's already well aware of my interests."

            Zimmermann nods.  "Vell played, Veasley.  But, if you love her so much, why don't you go to Dumbledore vith vhat you know?  I'm sure Johnny's status could be easily cleared if ze truth vas known."

            Johnny touches Ginny's hand and shakes her head.  Zimmermann's smile broadens.  "You see?  Johnny knows zat zere is so much more going on.  If you vent to ze proper authorities, things might speed up a bit more zan she is ready for.  And ve vouldn't vant zat, vould ve?"

            Ginny sighs and glares at Johnny.  "What's our punishment, then?"

            "Knowing that you've stirred up ze interest of very powerful figures, Veasley.  Powers zat normally vouldn't have cared about your existence prior to zis," Zimmermann says.  "Now, leave.  Zere are others who vill be vorried about you, I'm sure."

            Johnny takes Ginny by the arm and drags her out of Zimmermann's office.  They walk down the long corridor together in silence before Johnny turns to look at Johnny.  "Look what you've done!  He never would have thought you knew anything if you had kept your mouth shut!"

            "I just wanted to help…" Ginny starts.

            Johnny shakes her head.  "Do me a favor and butt out.  There might be a chance to save you if you just stay out of this.  Just… just stay away from me.  Everyone, just leave me alone!"

            "But… Johnny, I love you…" Ginny whispers.

            "That doesn't matter anymore.  Anyone who comes near me is going to get burned," Johnny snaps.  "Don't you see?  Things are a lot weirder than they're supposed to be and it's all my fault!"

            Ginny takes Johnny's hand.  "Don't say that love doesn't matter, Johnny.  And things are weird every year here at Hogwarts.  If you talked to Harry—"

            "No!" Johnny exclaims.  I'm not involving anymore people than I already have.  I won't let anyone get hurt because of me."

            "You're hurting me by not letting me in!" Ginny cries.  "Please!  I need you!  I need you more than I've ever needed anyone!  Don't do this to me, Johnny.  Please…"

            Johnny just sighs and walks away.  Ginny bursts into tears and heads toward the exit.  She needs to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  But today is not her day.  She bumps into Draco Malfoy, who is on his way inside.  He frowns at her.  "What's the rush, Weasley?"

            "None of your business, Draco," Ginny says between sobs.  "Let me pass, please."

            Draco, at a loss for what to do with someone who is already distressed, stands aside.  He watches her go.  Shaking his head, he turns to walk away when he hears someone running toward him.

            "Ginny, wait!  Ginny, I love you, too…" Johnny calls.  She sees Draco standing in front of her, a bemused expression on his face.  She clenches her fists.  "Malfoy, if you say one word about this to anyone… I'll kill you, so help me."

            "Attacking a teacher and threatening a fellow student.  That's probably enough to get you shipped right back to the farm, isn't it?" Draco sneers.

            Johnny laughs.  "I won't get expelled.  Zimmermann won't have that.  He needs me here for something.  But I'm sure you'd know, being bred for the Death-Eaters yourself, huh?"

            "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Draco says, but the smirk on his face tells Johnny otherwise.  "We'll see what I do with my new information, Parker.  And, just so you know, I think Ginny went running to Harry Potter.  You know how she feels about him, don't you?"

            Johnny's face pales.  She takes a deep breath and turns around.  "Do what you will, Malfoy.  You'll get yours in the end," she leaves him where he's standing.


	21. Words Can't Say

Words Can't Say

            Ginny forces a smile onto her face when she greets the others at the Thanksgiving dinner.  She hates being so fake when all she wants to do is tell them all what's going on in her life.  She sees her three brothers laughing and joking with everyone and wishes she could feel their carefree attitude.  Even though Ron is having anxiety issues with Hermione, he seems able to forget his problems while being with his friends.  She envies their friendships and coping capabilities more than she can ever describe.

            "Hey, Ginny!" Fred calls excitedly.  "Glad you could make it!"

            Ginny sits with her older brother and smiles as Denise hands her a plate full of turkey, mashed potatoes, and assorted vegetables.  "Sorry it took so long.  Had some catch up work with Professor Zimmermann to attend to."

            Harry raises an eyebrow.  "How was that?"

            "Enlightening, to say the least," Ginny replies sadly.  "I learned a lot."

            Hermione smiles.  "See?  He's not all bad."

            "Except he framed Johnny," Colby says hotly.  "We're not going to let him get away with this, are we?  She's our friend.  We have to do something."

            Daniel pats his friend on the shoulder.  "That's what we're working on, right, Harry?"

            "Right," Harry says slowly, though he honestly has no idea what he's going to do.  So far, everything that's happened this year hasn't affected him much, which, he must admit, is a relief from every other year they've attended Hogwarts.  "What happened at Zimmermann's?"

            Ginny sighs miserably.  "You'll have to ask Johnny.  She won't let me say anything."

            "What?" Ron sputters.  "Why not?  She's mad if she doesn't want to set things right!"

            Ginny pushes her fork around on her plate.  "I don't know.  Zimmermann said that there's more going on than we know and everything will go into effect a lot sooner than it's supposed to if we butt into it.  I don't understand."

            "Well, if it's Johnny's problem, let her deal with it," Alicia says.  "No offense, but she came here and immediately started getting into trouble.  Serves her right to get into a lot of trouble with Zimmermann."

            The four younger Gryffindors exchange concerned looks.  The others of their house never had to deal with the kinds of issues that they had to.  They have no idea that Zimmermann could conceivably be working for Voldemort himself.  "I guess so…" Hermione mutters, keeping up the ruse for now.

            They all finish their meals, pretending to be as cheerful as the rest of the group.  There is no more mention of anything upsetting, except for the occasional gripe about Potions.

            Harry is helping to clean up when he hears a low whine coming from the Forbidden Forest.  He looks around to see if anyone else can hear it but no one seems even vaguely concerned.  He sighs and sneaks off, clutching his wand tightly.

            Though it is a bright fall afternoon, the Forbidden Forest is dark as night.  "_Lumos_," he murmurs.  A soft glow emanates from the tip of his wand as he wanders deeper into the darkness.

            A hand touches Harry's shoulder suddenly and jumps up, forcing himself not to gasp.  He sees Ron standing beside him, looking worried.  "What are you doing here?" Ron whispers nervously.  "There are spiders in here.  Big ones, in case you've forgotten!"

            "You scared me out of my wits, Ron!" Harry hisses.  "I heard something."

            "It was the sound of you losing your mind!" Ron snaps.  "Let's get out of here."

            Harry shakes his head and continues his investigation.  Knowing he's lost this battle, Ron follows him.  They walk in silence when they both hear the same noise.  Harry smiles triumphantly and they both follow the sound together.

            From a distance, the boys could see Hagrid waving his arms animatedly as he spoke to something in the forest.  They suddenly recognize the creature as being a Giant.  It's a female Giant and she seems less than pleased that Hagrid's there.  "Yeh shoulda seen it, Mum.  Bloody brilliant tail I put on the boy!"

            "That's Hagrid's mother?" Ron mouths incredulously to Harry, who shrugs and presses a finger to his lips.

            "Dreadfully sorry yeh have the stay out here.  But Professor Dumbledore says it's best not the frighten the students with the presence o' yeh and the others.  But don't yeh worry.  Aragog and his children will be here the keep yeh company an' safe," Hagrid continues.

            Ron shakes his head.  "Like when they kept us company.  Sure.  Thanks a load, Hagrid," he murmurs.

            Johnny bursts through the trees suddenly, falling short at Hagrid's feet.  She looks up at him, pale and out of breath.  "Hagrid, there's trouble at your hut.  The cooking fires that the Gryffindors used are out of hand.  You have to do something!"

            Hagrid breaks into a run through the forest.  "Take care, Mum, I'll be back in a bit!" he calls back.

            The large Giantess walks away from Johnny, seemingly not interested.  Johnny just stares at her for a moment, shocked at what she's seeing.  Harry and Ron creep out of their hiding places when the Giantess is gone.  "Johnny, what's going on?  Are the others all right?"  Harry asks.

            "What are you doing here, Potter?" the voice coming from Johnny's mouth does not sound like the Midwestern witch.

            "Pansy Parkinson?" Ron gasps, recognizing the voice.  "You used Polyjuice Potion to turn into Johnny!"

            Pansy turned to run but Harry caught up with her and tackled her to the ground.  They wrestled for a bit but Harry over powered her.  "What are you doing out here?  Talk, or I'll have Ron turn you into something nasty!"

            Ron points his wand at Pansy, though he is very aware that he'd never be able to turn Pansy into anything.  Harry pins her down angrily.  "Say something!"

            "I just wanted to know what Hagrid's been keeping out here!" Pansy shouts.  "He trusts Parker because she works for him now.  He's got Giants!  Did you see that?"

            "Yeah, I saw," Harry says harshly.  "You have to keep this to yourself, Pansy Parkinson, or you'll be in a lot of trouble.  How would you explain what you saw to anyone?"

            Pansy, in Johnny's form, sneers.  "Draco will believe me."

            "How sweet," Ron snaps.  "That doesn't explain how you'll use this information.  Is Draco going to give this information to his Death-Eater father?  They're going to turn this information over to You-Know-Who?"

            Pansy doesn't reply.  "I knew it.  What's the matter with you Slytherin?  Don't you realize that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is a monster?  He'll kill everyone and not think anything of it.  Do you think he intends to share his power?  What do you get out of it?"

            "An untainted wizarding line!" Pansy snaps.  "And it's none of your business how I use this information.  Now, get off before I tear you apart with my bare hands.  You wouldn't want Johnny Parker with Harry Potter's blood on her hands, would you?"

            Harry stands and lets Pansy pass.  They can see her changing back as she walks away from them.  They stare at each other hard.  "What's going on here, Harry?"

            "No idea, Ron.  But this is bigger than anything we could have thought," Harry says, thinking about the Giantess they'd just seen.  "A lot bigger.  Let's get out of here."

            "There's no fire here," Hagrid is saying to Johnny when the boys get back to his hut.  "The lot had the place cleaned up perfectly and were gone by the time I got back."

            Johnny shrugs.  "I really don't know what you're talking about," she looks as though she's in a terrible mood.

            "Yeh came runnin' out teh me in the forest sayin' there was a fire," Hagrid insists.  "Yeh can't be playin' jokes like that on people.  If there was somethin' serious…"

            "We put her up to it, Hagrid," Harry says suddenly.  "We wanted you to see that we kept good on out word to have the place look as though we hadn't been here by the time you got back."

            Johnny gives him a confused look but Harry just nods back to the castle.  She sighs.  "Yeah.  Just wanted you back to see the place cleaned up.  Sorry for scaring you."

            Hagrid shakes his head.  "Well, I'm disappointed in the lot of yeh fer such a cruel joke.  Five points from each of yer Houses."

            Harry grabs Johnny's arm.  "Sorry, Hagrid.  Won't happen again!"

            They all rush from the hut.  Johnny stops them outside the castle.  "What's going on, Potter?"

            "Pansy impersonated you using a Polyjuice potion," Ron explains.  "She saw the Giants in the Forbidden Forest."

            Johnny groans.  "Great.  Another bit of gossip those Slytherin jerks can use against us."

            "Another?" Harry asks.

            "Never mind for now.  What do we do?" Johnny asks.  "This is getting serious.  We need to lay all our cards on the table and figure things out."

            Harry nods.  "I'll go get Hermione, Daniel, Colby, and Ginny together and we'll discuss this tonight at the library."

            "Why Ginny?" Johnny asks suspiciously.

            "She knows things, too," Ron says.  "Besides, we'll need her brains to solve this mystery."

            Johnny shakes her head.  "She knows the same amount as I do.  Leave her out of this."

            Ron frowns.  "Why?"

            Johnny closes her eyes, as though weighing out something very important in her head.  She clenches her fists.  "I don't want her involved.  If she got hurt, I'd never forgive myself, all right?  It's my fault she's already this far in."

            "What do you mean?" Harry asks.  "We need to know everything if we're going to get this cleared up."

            "She knows where I was when Zimmermann was attacked," Johnny says.  "I was with her and Neville when he was attacked."

            Harry's jaw drops.  "Why didn't you say anything?  They would have backed you up!"

            "I was kissing her, all right?" Johnny cries, exasperated.  She pauses.  It feels so good to have that off her shoulders.

            The expressions on the boys' faces are almost comical.  Harry looks confused and Ron looks a bit horrified.  He stammers:  "Kissing?  Like, on the mouth, kissing?"

            "Yeah.  Didn't know it was her till Neville stopped us," Johnny says.

            "Who… how could you confuse her with a boy, though?  She was wearing a dress…" Harry asks.

            "I knew it wasn't a boy," Johnny's cheeks flush.  "Thought it was Hermione…"

            "Hermione?" Ron explodes.  Without thinking, he punches Johnny in the jaw.  "You stay away from her!  I'm already competing with one American!"

            Johnny staggers back a few steps, looking very surprised.  "Good arm, Weasley.  I ain't after your girl anymore, though.  She's all yours.  I've got eyes for Ginny now."

            Ron thinks about this for a second and Johnny is afraid that he'll be over protective of his sister next and try to hit her again.  "You know, I think I'm all right with that, surprisingly.  Never liked the idea of some guy treating her bad.  But you'd do all right by her, I'd wager."

            Johnny grins.  "All right.  You're a pal, Ron.  A real pal."

            "Look, is that why you haven't told anyone?  Because you're ashamed of your feelings for a girl?" Harry asks.

            "I just don't want Ginny taking any guff from anyone else, that's all," Johnny says.  "But… maybe now I can finally say something. She's been so mad at me for not speaking up"

            Harry sighs.  "It's too late now.  You're already in Slytherin, which I think is exactly where Zimmermann wants you.  Look, we'll figure this out tonight, in the library.  Don't do anything till we've discussed things.  Got that?"

            "Got it," Johnny says.  "See you tonight."

            "Tonight," Ron agrees.  He and Harry turn to leave Johnny when he suddenly turns and shakes Johnny's hand.  "Good luck with my sister, Johnny.  She deserves to be happy."


	22. Heroes

Heroes

            Ginny is in the fifth year dormitory with Hermione, sobbing miserably.  She lets Hermione rub her back sympathetically.  She can't tell Hermione anything about what's happened, though she's dying to get it off her chest.  She looks up at Hermione and just starts crying again.

            "Ginny, I don't know what to do or say if you won't tell me what's wrong," Hermione says gently.  "Can't you at least give me an idea?"

            Shaking her head, Ginny cries even harder.  Hermione sighs.  "What do you want me to do, then?  I'm really at a loss here, Ginny."

            Katie Bell knocks on the fifth year door.  "Hey, Harry is looking for the two of you.  Says to meet him in the library."

            Hermione stands.  "Come on.  We'll get your mind off of this.  Let's go see Harry."

            Ginny sighs and follows Hermione.  They make their way to the library, ignoring the looks Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy give them.  Draco snickers suddenly.  "Just so you know, Weasley,  I know all about you.  And when I'm done, the whole school will, too."

            "If you knew all about me, Malfoy, then you'd know that I couldn't care less what you or the rest of the school knows," Ginny says coldly.  "And go ahead and tell the whole school.  You won't be bothering me."

            Draco, obviously disappointed in Ginny's reaction, walks away with his own friends, falling into obnoxious fits of laughter as he tells them what he knows of Ginny and Johnny's relationship.  Ginny keeps walking, hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask any questions.

            Ginny should have known that it isn't in Hermione's nature to not ask questions.  "What was that all about, Ginny?"

            "I don't want to talk about it," Ginny murmurs.

            "I'd rather hear it from you than through the rumor mills here," Hermione says.  "Please talk to me."

            Ginny sighs.  She shakes her head.  "Johnny's going to kill me…" she starts softly.

            "What?" Hermione gasps.  "So, was she responsible for Zimmermann's attack?  I thought she might be up to something!  Those Americans always are.  Are the rest of them involved?  I can't believe I let myself trust them!"

            "No, no, no," Ginny says quickly.  "It's just… our secret.   I don't know how Draco knows but… there's no easy way to say this… Johnny and I care for each other very much.  More than just friends normally do.  My crush on Harry is gone because I fell in love with Johnny."

            Hermione's expression would be comical if it had been any other situation.  Ginny has never seen Hermione look so puzzled.  When it finally sinks in, Hermione just looks at Ginny.  "You realize that Johnny's a girl… don't you?"

            Ginny nods.  "I know people think it's wrong and weird but I really have started to fall for her.  I don't even know how it happened.  But it feels so right.  Please don't be freaked out or anything."

            "I'm not freaked out," Hermione says.  "Just concerned.  Johnny's not from around here.  She doesn't even like magic.  And how do you think she's going to treat you?  She's just a boorish American…"

            "Hey, that's enough." Ginny says.  "Johnny's not like that.  You just have to give her a chance.  You gave Colby a chance."

            Hermione is quiet.  "That's different.  He's not like the others…"

            "How come it's all right for you to date people outside the school but if any of us does it, you think they're not good enough?" Ginny asks.  "What about Ron?  What's so bad about my brother that you refuse to give him the time of day?"

            "Your brother?" Hermione asks.  "Ron likes me?"

            Ginny laughs.  "Of course he does!  He's just a little bit funny when it comes to showing it.  How can you be so smart at everything else and be so ridiculous when it comes to the most obvious things?"

            "I'm not ridiculous," Hermione huffs.  She sighs.  "Maybe if he'd be a bit more forward..."

            "When he was forward, you slapped him and went to the Halloween Ball with Colby," Ginny says.

            "Well, what about Neville?  He fancies you and you want some foreigner," Hermione says.  "What's wrong with him?"

            Ginny shakes her head.  "Nothing!  There's nothing wrong with him."

            "Except that he's not a girl," Hermione replies.

            "Except that he's not Johnny," Ginny answers.  They arrive at the library.  "Not a word about this to anyone.  Johnny doesn't… I don't know.  Things are still complicated."

            Madame Pince looks at the girls and nods in the direction of a large table occupied by Harry, Ron, Daniel, Colby, and Johnny.  Ginny takes a sharp intake of breath.  Johnny seems so out of place with the group, her green robes not matching the red and orange of the Gryffindors'.  She forces herself not to turn around leave.

            Johnny stands up slowly.  She wants to disappear, remembering the awful things she'd said to Ginny.  When Ginny and Hermione approach the table, Johnny holds out a hand, barely noticeable to anyone but Ginny.

            A tear slips down Ginny's cheek as she takes Johnny's hand.  She feels the older girl grip it tenderly she knows that things between them are finally all right.  She throws her arms around Johnny.  "I love you so much."

            Colby and Daniel look confused for a minute.  They just grin and wait for the pair to take their seats.  "Apparently congratulations are in order..?" Daniel starts.

            "Stuff it, Harper," Johnny says congenially.  She sits down, still holding Ginny's hand.  "So, I guess everyone here's up to speed on the situation at hand, right?"

            "Not everything," Hermione says.  "Recap for me, please."

            Harry took a deep breath.  "Zimmermann is working for Voldemort.  He practically told that to Johnny and Ginny when he spoke to them about their public display of affection earlier, I guess.  He's got some kind of agenda involving Johnny but we're not quite sure what it is yet.  There are Giants in the Forbidden Forest and now Pansy knows about them.  It's sure to get back to Draco, which, in turn, will get back to his father…"

            "Things are not good," Hermione says under her breath.  She let Colby take her hand but her eyes were on Ron, who's sitting quietly by himself.

            "To say the least," Daniel agrees.  He sighs.  "So, now what?

            "Well, we need someone to keep an eye on Zimmermann," Harry says.  "Someone who would be prone to following a teacher around anyway, asking questions a lot…" he looks at Hermione.

            Hermione's eyes widen.  "Me?"

            "That would be too suspicious?  The best friend of Harry Potter following a guy who's already pretty much admitted being in league with You-Know-Who?" Ron asks.

            Ginny has been sitting quietly next to Johnny the whole time, enjoying the feel of the older girl's hand on her own.  She looks up from her lap.  "I'll do it.  He already knows that I know a lot anyway."

            "No!" Johnny snaps.  "Heck no, that ain't happening.  I won't let him get at you that way!"

            "What choice do we have?" Ginny asks.  "I won't let him do this to you.  Besides, we all know that You-Know-Who's ultimate target is Harry.  He hasn't made his move toward him yet but he will eventually, I know it.  What kind of person would I be if I didn't do my part to help out?"

            Johnny doesn't respond but she knows Ginny's right.  She shakes her head.  "There really isn't much else we can do…" Harry says apologetically.

            "I know, I know…" Johnny grumbles.  She looks at Ginny.  "You be extra careful."

            Ginny smiles.  "Yes, ma'am."

            "Johnny, you should keep an eye on the Slytherins.  That Death Eater prank has got to be a part of it…" Daniel says.

            "What about Snape?" Ron asks.  "He's all chummy with Zimmermann.  He's probably up to no good, too."

            Hermione rolls her eyes.  "For the last time, Professor Snape's not trying to hurt Harry!  But, if you're so sure, why don't you keep an eye on him, hm?"

            Ron flushes and glares at Colby, who has an arm around Hermione.  "I will…"

            Harry shakes his head.  "Well, with that taken care of, what about the Giants?"

            "Didn't you say that Dumbledore was going to try to win them over to our side before Voldemort's power could increase?"  Hermione says.  "They could be on our side."

            "Yeah," Colby finally speaks up.  "Wasn't Hagrid friendly with one of them?"

            Harry makes a face.  "Well, that doesn't necessarily mean much.  Hagrid's friendly to anything potentially dangerous.  But for right now, we can only assume that Professor Dumbledore has a reason for them being there."

            "All right, then…" Daniel grins.  "Now we're getting somewhere!"

            Harry stands.  "Well, I guess it's time for us to get to bed.  We all know our parts.  We'll report to each other regularly to keep things updated.  Good night, all."


	23. A Quiet Interlude

A Quiet Interlude

            The halls of Hogwarts are being decorated for Christmas and the students are all starting to get into the spirit.  Even Harry and his gang are starting to forget about Zimmermann and the Death Eaters.  After all, if Dumbledore has seemingly forgotten about it, there must not be an issue.

            Most of the Americans are getting ready to head home for the holidays.  Johnny packs her trunk, whistling happily.  She feels Pansy Parkinson's eyes on her and she turns angrily.  "What is your malfunction, Parkinson?"

            "I just can't believe they're letting you go home and enjoy the holidays after what you did," Pansy snaps.

            "What are you talking about?" Johnny asks.  "I haven't done anything wrong and they can't just keep me from my Christmas break."

            Pansy shrugs.  "Whatever.  Well, when you come home after an uneventful break, they'll realize that you really are the cause of all this and you'll be kicked out for sure!"

            Johnny heaved her trunk over her shoulder, showing just how strong she really is.  "I'm so sure, Parkinson.  Merry Christmas."

            At the lake, where the students going home are ready to cross, Fred, George, Ginny, and Ron are waiting with their own trunks.  "Have a happy Christmas, Johnny," Ginny says quietly.  She blushes a bit and hands Johnny a small box.  "Don't open it till you're almost home, okay?"

            Johnny looks down at her present, a bit surprised.  "Oh, Ginny, I didn't get you anything.  I… I really didn't think…"

            "I don't expect a present, Johnny.  I just wanted you to have something to remind you of me," Ginny hugs Johnny tightly.  "Mum and Dad say they're going to have a long talk with me over the break.  I'm sure you're going to come up quite often.  I'll let you know what's going on when we get back."

            Johnny smiles.  "My folks and I already have tons to talk about… me being kicked out of school back home and all.  Maybe this will be good news for them," she chuckles nervously.  "Have a good vacation."

            They kiss softly as they part for their different boats.  In her boat, Johnny opens the small box and gasps.  She pulls out a small snow globe where there is a tiny figurine of Ginny dressed up warmly and playing in the snow.  She even has a tiny broom to fly around on as well.  A tear rolls down Johnny's cheek and she stuffs it in her pocket.

            Harry, Daniel, and Hermione are drinking hot cocoa in the Gryffindor common room, not talking but just enjoying each others' company.  Hermione has a book in her lap and is petting Crookshanks' ears absentmindedly.  The cat purrs loudly and nuzzles against her hand, which is warm from the cocoa mug.

            "So, why aren't you going home?" Harry asks.

            Dan smiles.  "I've always wanted to travel the world.  And during the break, I have permission to do a bit of traveling of Europe while I'm here.  I hope to see a lot of wizarding communities while here."

            Hermione nods.  "Sounds like fun.  You don't seem as closed minded as most Americans."

            Daniel sighs.  "You have to realize something, Hermione.  We're all not bad.  So some of us seem crude to someone who has spent her entire life being raised to be prim and proper.  Most of us are raised to be individuals.  We're each our own person."

            "We're individuals, too!" Hermione exclaims.  "It's just that we're polite individuals."

            Daniel and Harry laugh heavily.  Harry looks at Hermione.  "Why aren't you going home for the holiday?"

            Hermione shrugs.  "Didn't feel like it, really.  After last year's Yule Ball, I was hoping there'd be another one.  But, when there wasn't, I decided that I'd just like to spend a quiet Christmas here to study for the OWLs."

            The break really is as uneventful as Pansy had predicted.  Christmas morning arrives and Harry is delighted to see that he has received presents not only from his friends and the Weasleys but also a gift from Sirius Black, his godfather, and Remus Lupin, the Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher from two years ago.  Both had been friends of his parents when they attended Hogwarts.  Attached to both are letters for him.  "Sorry that communication has been scarce, Harry.  I've been incredibly busy making runs for Dumbledore and others.  Enclosed is some money, though I'm sure you have no need of it, and a present that I hope you'll appreciate.  Have a happy holiday and be very careful.  Yours-  Sirius."

            Harry smiles.  Leave it to Sirius to have a caution as well as a holiday greeting.  He tucks the letter away in his trunk and opens the gift.  He grins broadly.  It's a signet ring with symbols representing a stag, a wolf, a dog, and a lily.  He slips it on and admires it.

            The next letter is just as nice.  "Harry, you're developing into a fine young wizard from what I hear.  Congratulations on your progress.  Your parents would be proud and I know that I am.  Hopefully you will enjoy your gift and use it wisely.  Stay alert, Harry, and you will go far in life.  Merry Christmas- Prof. Remus Lupin."

            Harry opens the larger package and reads the title of the book slowly.  It was a book of advanced Dark Arts defensive spells.  It is very well worn and Harry opens it up to see written in very swirled letters:  "Property of Lily Evans."

            Harry feels tears from in his eyes and he hugs the book to his chest.  He takes the book and puts it on a shelf so that he can join Daniel and Hermione for breakfast.


	24. Back to the Basics

Back to the Basics

            There is a group of teachers waiting for Johnny Parker when she comes back from break.  She already looks haggard, as though she hasn't slept much over the last few weeks.  She looks up at Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Zimmermann hesitantly.  "Howdy, Professors.  Anything I can do for you?"

            "Your attendance is required at a meeting with the board immediately," Dumbledore says sternly.  "You're being evaluated due to the unusual circumstances that have gone on since your attendance at this school."

            Snape smirks and orders a few house elves to take Johnny's belongings.  He then leads her to a hall that has a square table and several wizards and witches, as well as prominent members of the Hogwarts staff, sitting around.  She recognized Lucius Malfoy near the head of the table.  McGonagall points to a chair at the end and Johnny sits in it nervously.

            "Around the table, I introduce to you:  Cornelius Fudge, head of the Ministry of Magic, Mafalda Hopkirk, Improper use of Magic, and Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts," Professor Dumbledore says.  "Lucius Malfoy is also here to witness the meeting.  "

            Johnny looks at Arthur Weasley briefly.  She's never seen Ginny's father, though she's pretty sure he knows about them now.  He seems less than thrilled about being there.  He looks at Johnny and flushes a bit.  She manages a weak smile.  He's so much like his children.

            "Joann Parker, please stand up," Fudge begins.  Johnny does as she's told.  "Miss Parker, you are aware that you have been charged with a serious crime.  Attacking anyone, but especially your teacher, is a very grave offense indeed."

            "I'm being tried for this again?" Johnny asks, shocked.

             "Professor Snape requested zat ve go over ze evidence, Miss Parker," Zimmermann does not seem very happy with this course of action.  He is glaring at the potions teacher.

            Johnny actually smiles.  If she gets expelled, Zimmermann can't use her the way that he has been.  If she's proven innocent, she can go back to Gryffindor.  She wins either way.  "What do you need me to do?"

            "You claim that you were in the Gryffindor Tower the night the students dressed as Death Eaters invaded and Professor Zimmermann was attacked the Halloween Ball," McGonagall says softly.  "I was at the Gryffindor Tower on an inspection at that time so you were not there.  Where were you?"

            Johnny looks at Arthur before responding.  "I was attending the Halloween Ball, ma'am.  I was dressed as a medieval prince.  Hermione Granger helped me with my costume."

            "Were you seen there?" Fudge asks.

            "Yes, sir," Johnny says, looking down at her feet.

            "By who?" Snape demands.

            Johnny sighs.  "Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom, sir."

            "That settles it!  She was at the Ball when Professor Zimmermann was attacked.  She couldn't have done it!" Snape cries.

            Dumbledore smiles.  "If that's the case, then she should be returned to her house and allowed to continue her Quidditch career within the school."

            "You lied originally, Miss Parker," Lucius Malfoy says with a sneer.  "Why?"

            Johnny frowns.  "I was afraid, sir."

            Lucius smiles.  "What were you so afraid of?"

            Johnny chews her lip.  "I was afraid of people finding out what I was doing at the Halloween Ball, sir."

            "What were you doing?" Lucius asks.

            Johnny looks at Arthur, who is a dark shade of red.  She takes a deep breath.  "I was kissing Ginny Weasley, sir."

            The board murmurs shocked replies to this.  Arthur just lowers his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the room.  Johnny glances at Dumbledore, who, though surprised, also has a concerned expression on his face.

            "So she vasn't responsible for my attack," Zimmermann says quietly.  "I feel great pity for accusing her and hope zat ze person responsible is found and punished for allowing such a mistake to be made.  However, she is guilty of perjury, and should remain in her current situation as a result of it."

            "No!" Johnny cries.  "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt because of what happened.  Ginny… her family and friends…" she looks at Arthur.  "I was wrong but I made the choice I did to protect other people!"

            "I second Professor Zimmermann's decision," Lucius says.

            Fudge stands.  "If there are no objections, then we will adjourn this meeting with Miss Joann Parker remaining in Slytherin house as a result of perjury during the original trial."

            Fudge looks around the table.  Arthur stands slowly.  "I object, sir."

            "What?" Lucius snaps.  "On what grounds?"

            "That the decision made by Miss Joann Parker was based on a fear of what would happen if it was discovered that she is in love with my daughter, Mr. Malfoy," Arthur says boldly.  He looks at Johnny.  "She was unaware that she would not be punished for who she cares about.  How can you punish her for trying to protect herself and a fellow classmate?"

            "Well said," Professor  Flitwick exclaims.  He flushes when he sees the attention on him.

            Fudge clears his throat.  "Be that as it may, Mr. Weasley, she was still under oath when she made the testimony at her last trial.  The decision rests as is.  Meeting adjourned."

            The board begins to clear out and Fudge walks over to Arthur.  He lowers his voice.  "We will have words, Arthur, regarding your display this evening.  Good night."

            Johnny watches everyone leave.  She'd made the right decision and is still being punished for it.  She is still right where Zimmermann wants her.  She lowers her head and slumps into the chair.

            Arthur sits in the chair next to Johnny.  He doesn't look at her.  "My daughter speaks very highly of you, Miss Parker."

            Johnny looks up.  "She says good things about you, too, sir.  And you can call me Johnny."

            Arthur smiles.  "Well, Johnny, while I will admit that I was concerned about Ginny's feelings for you but I think maybe those concerns were unfounded.  You handled yourself very nobly this evening.  I'm sure she'd be proud."

            Johnny nods.  "I hope so, Mr. Weasley," she remembers Fudge's words.  "Are you in trouble with the Ministry?"

            "Not terribly.  Speaking one's mind is often frowned upon at the Ministry," Arthur says.  "Don't you worry about that."

            "Okay," Johnny stands.  "I'd better go change into my Slytherin robes now.  Thank you so much for speaking for me.  That meant a whole lot."

            Arthur stands as well and shakes Johnny's hand.  "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask any of us Weasleys for anything.  I'm sure I'll be seeing you around."

            Johnny watches him leave.  She gets up and sees that Dumbledore is standing by the door, waiting for her.  She sighs.  "Good evening, sir."

            "Good evening yourself, Miss Parker," Dumbledore replies.  "I truly am sorry about what happened here.  I was hoping that there'd be a ruling in your favor, as you seemed to have overcome that fear obstacle."

            "You knew?" Johnny asks.

            Dumbledore chuckles.  "I know quite a few things, Miss Parker.  It's my job, remember?  I am headmaster of this school."

            Johnny frowns.  "Why didn't you say anything?"

            "If it had been my place to, I would have," Dumbledore replies.  "But that was something you needed to work out for yourself."

            "Professor, if you know so much about what's going on here, why don't you do anything about Zimmermann?  You have to know what he's up to!"

            Dumbledore shakes his head.  "Again, it is not my place.  He has yet to do anything that I deem suspicious," Johnny thinks that she sees a glimmer of anger in his eyes but it's gone immediately.  "Go on back to your house, Miss Parker.  Things will work themselves out if you give it time."

            "I hope so, sir.  Thank you," Johnny leaves the room, a bit downhearted but excited to see Ginny the next day.  She has a nice present for Ginny and is eager to give it to her.


	25. Winding Down

Winding Down

Harry and Ron are exhausted. They'd spent the whole night catching up and are leaning on the table at breakfast, barely staying awake. Hermione walks into the Great Hall and smiles at the boys. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Ron shakes his head at her. "Sarcasm isn't your strong suit. Stick to the books."

"Morning, Hermione," Harry replies. "You're looking awfully chipper this morning. What happened?"

Hermione drops into a chair next to them. She pulls a book from her bag. American Wizarding History is the title. She has a large smile on her face. "I looked up the names you found in the yearbook in Zimmermann's office. Margaret Nurse and Marcus Corey. The first time these names are mentioned in this book is in the seventeenth century. Corey and Nurse were apparently tried for witchcraft during the Salem Witch trials. But that was a long time ago. I don't see the significance of these two."

"What happened to them?" Ron asks.

"Well, Nurse was hanged and Corey was crushed by rocks," Hermione says. "Witchcraft was a very serious crime in those days."

Harry grimaces. "Is there anything about the Nurse and Corey from the yearbook?"

"Nothing," Hermione says. "I tried, though," he eyes fall on Ron, who's looking through the history book. She sighs. "What now?"

Daniel walks up behind Hermione and tickles her ribs briefly. She squeals and turns to slap his hands. "Morning, gang. Sorry, Hermione, I couldn't resist. Well, are we ready to get moving on the next phase of the plan?"

"And what would that be?" Ron asks, glaring at the older boy. It's bad enough he's competing with Colby for Hermione's affection. He doesn't want to add Daniel to the equation.

"We figure out what the Giants are doing in the forest, right?" Daniel asks Harry.

Harry nods. "That's right. Johnny and I are going to go ask Hagrid about the Giants."

"And you think Hagrid's just going to tell you about them?" Hermione asks.

"Why not? He's practically told us every other secret about the school," Harry says with a smile.

Ginny walks into the Hall, looking around eagerly. Ron looks up at his younger sister, a big smile on his face. "She's not here yet, Ginny!"

Ginny shrugs and sits down. "I haven't seen her since we all came back. Does anyone know if she's all right?"

Johnny walks in then, dressed in her Slytherin robes. She sees Ginny and smiles broadly. She sits down next to Ginny and hugs her close. "Morning!"  
"Morning yourself," Ginny says, nuzzling Johnny's cheek. "How was your break?"

Johnny's smile fades. "I… had a long talk with my folks… About a lot of things. Magic, where I'm going in life… you."

Ginny looks concerned. "It didn't go well, did it?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped," Johnny says quietly. "My folks always promised that they'd love and support me no matter what. But our relationship has gotten so strained since I got my letter of acceptance into Hogwarts. I tried so hard to be the daughter I always was when I'm home. Working on the ranch, helping Pop with the chores, and being as normal with them as I can. But nothing I do seems to matter. I'm just… weird to them now. I'm not their daughter no more. I'm the kid they took in and went wrong."

Harry sighs.  "What happened?"

Johnny shrugs.  "Well, I'm just not what they expected, I guess.  But… I mean, they didn't disown me or anything.  They just think that my getting the ranch when they retire isn't such a great idea anymore.  And if I mention a girl's name in their presence, even just a friend of mine from back home, they clam up and don't speak to me for a few hours.  School wasn't even talked about at all."

Ginny rests her head on Johnny's shoulder.  "I'm really sorry, honey.  Anything I can do?"

Johnny smiles.  "Loving me seems to be a good idea."

Ginny's eyes brighten.  "That I can do for sure!"

"Get a room, why don't you?" Pansy Parkinson's voice snaps from the Slytherin table.  "At least let the rest of us normal people keep some of our breakfast down."

"Maybe if you'd mind your own business, you'd be fine," Daniel says angrily.  "Or else you'll have a huge problem on your hands."

Pansy's face drains of color.  She gets up quickly and runs from the hall.  Her Slytherin classmates watch her in fascination.  "What'd you say to her?" Crabbe asks suspiciously.

Daniel smirks.  "Nothing you'd understand."

Goyle guffaws loudly.  "He called you stupid, Crabbe!"

Crabbe cracks his knuckles menacingly.  "You take that back!"

"Make me, numb skull," Daniel said.

Draco intervenes suddenly.  "Knock it off, you two.  Now isn't the time or the place…" he stalks away angrily.  Crabbe and Goyle follow, giving Daniel very hard looks.

"I wonder what that's supposed to mean," Ron mutters.

"Ignore him" Harry said.  "We've got… bigger concerns."

Johnny stands up.  "After class, then, Harry, we'll go talk to Hagrid.  Ginny, want to walk with me to class?"

Ginny nods and follows Johnny out of the hall.  They walk for a bit before Johnny reaches down and takes Ginny's hand.  They smile at each other.  "I met your dad last night…"

"Oh?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah.  He was at the hearing for me last night," Johnny says.  "He really stuck up for me."

Ginny blushes.  "He was so shocked at first.  But after the initial reaction, they were really supportive.  I explained to them your situation and he said he'd do whatever he could to help."

"I just hope he doesn't get into any trouble over me," Johnny says.  "I'd feel terrible if anything happened."

Ginny nods.  "We'll just have to see what happens, won't we?"

Johnny reaches into her pocket.  "I have something for you.  Kind of a late Christmas present."

Ginny looks at her excitedly.  "You didn't have to, though!"

Johnny pulls a small box from her pocket and hands it to Ginny, avoiding eye contact.  She doesn't want to blush.

Ginny opens the box and gasps.  Inside is a thin silver chain with a tiny emerald pendant.  She pulls it out and looks hard at it.  "This is beautiful!  How… you didn't have to…"

Johnny smiles.  "Yes, I did…" she takes the necklace and places it around Ginny's neck.  She smiles.  "You like it?"

"Very much so," Ginny says.  "But, where did you get it?"

Johnny shakes her head.  "Like I'm about to tell you!" they stop at the door to Snape's Potions classroom.  "I'll see you at lunch, all right, dear?"

Ginny throws her arms around Johnny's neck and hugs her tight.  "I love you so much."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your public display of affection," Snape says suddenly.  "Go on to class, Miss Weasley."

Ginny sighs and looks at Johnny.  "Bye!"

Johnny watches Ginny leave, smiling brightly.  Things aren't so bad after all.


	26. On and On

On and On

Harry is working on his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on dangerous creatures in the library.  He is doing a study on Giants, which he finds almost amusing, when Johnny walks in.  She grins at him broadly.  "Ready to go, pal?"

Harry nods and stands.  He glances down at his book.  "Maybe I should bring this."

Johnny grabs the huge book and picks it up, grunting with the effort.  She reads the title.  "The Big Book of Giants.  Okay, that's hokey, even for me."

Harry laughs.  "Come on, then.  Hagrid's waiting."

"Forgetting something?" Ginny's voice says suddenly.

Harry and Johnny see Ginny standing at the door of the library, receiving a harsh look from Madame Pince for using a voice louder than a whisper.  "What do you mean?" Harry asks.

"You don't think I'm letting you go without me, do you?" Ginny asks, following them down the hall.

"That's exactly what's happening," Johnny says.  "You're not getting any more involved that you already are!"

Ginny sticks her tongue out at Johnny.  "I can always go to Hagrid on my own, you know.  Or, better yet, I can go looking through the forest on my own.  In fact, that'd probably be more direct, so I guess I'll see you both later, then."

"Wait!" Harry and Johnny exclaim.  Johnny grabs Ginny's arm as she continues.  "Fine.  Come along.  But you better book it on out of there if anything happens."

"I knew it.  You're planning on going into the forest after talking to Hagrid!"  Ginny gasps.  "Why?  We just want to know what they're doing there, not approach them!"

"There's more to it than that," Harry says.  "If there's Giants in the forest, there has to be a reason for them.  And Hagrid won't know everything.  He never does.  So we're going to have to investigate ourselves."

Ginny shakes her head.  "Why?  Dumbledore must have a reason for keeping them there."

"Unless he doesn't know about them," Johnny says.

"Dumbledore knows everything," Ginny replies.  "He'd certainly know about Giants on school grounds."

Harry sighs.  "Look, there's no time to argue.  We're going into the forest to figure things out for ourselves.  There are probably clues as to why they're there.  Come with us if you want but stay close, all right?  We don't need you getting hurt."

Ginny smiles triumphantly at Johnny, who just shakes her head and takes the younger girl's hand.  "Let's get this over with then."

Hagrid is leaving his hut when Ginny, Johnny, and Harry approach him.  He smiles.  "How's it goin', guys?  How was your break?"

"Fine," the three of them say nonchalantly.  Harry smiles.  "Can we talk to you?"

Hagrid shrugs and sits down on the step to his hut.  The three gather around him.  "We were wondering about the Giants, Hagrid," Johnny starts.  She has had this planned for a while.  "When I was out there doing some clean up work, I found a trail that led to them.  What are they doing out there?"

"An', o' course, yeh tol' the gang about 'em, eh?"  Hagrid sighs.  "Dumbledore wants teh  keep 'em under close watch while You-Know-Who starts his campaign again.  They joined up on his side way back in the day an' Dumbledore doesn't want it to happen again, all right?  Now keep yer noses outta the Giants' way.  They'd just as soon step on yeh than talk to yeh."

"Then why keep them in the Forest?  Isn't that a danger to us?" Harry asks.

Hagrid shakes his head.  "Nah.  Dumbledore's talked to them.  They wouldn't hurt a fly as long as he keeps 'em happy."

Ginny chews her lower lip.  "What's keeping them happy?"

"Food, shelter, no one chasin' 'em, an' me t' keep 'em comp'ny," Hagrid chuckles.  He leans close and whispers to them.  "My mum's out there."

The three exchange glances having known that but not wanting to reveal that they've been spying on him.  "That's really neat, Hagrid.  Can we meet her?" Ginny asks.

Hagrid's face pales.  "Uh, that's not the greatest idea.  She… well, they all can get rather ornery if irritated, ya know?"

"What do you mean, ornery?" Harry asks.

"Real mean," Johnny fills in.  "Well, thanks a lot, Hagrid.  We'd better get going, though."

Hagrid grabs Johnny's arm.  "I'm trustin' yeh NOT ta go in there without me, Johnny.  Yeh know it's dangerous in the Forest."

Johnny nods briskly.  "I know, Hagrid," her eyes fall on Harry and Ginny.  "We'll be all right."

Hagrid nods.  "Yeh got a good head on yer shoulders.  See yeh tomorrow," he walks into his hut and closes the door.

"We'll do it tonight," Harry says quietly as they head back to the castle.

"I don't want to," Johnny says.

"What?" Ginny asks.  "You have to.  We're going…"

Johnny shakes her head.  "I can't.  He trusts me.  I don't want to break his trust.  I can't do that."

Ginny grabs Johnny's hand.  "Come on.  You're not trying to break his trust.  You're doing something that can potentially save your life.  Harry's, too."

"That doesn't make it any easier," Johnny says.  "I'd probably be doing the whole school a favor if I just went home.  I wouldn't be the key to this whole plot to kill Harry scheme, I wouldn't have gotten your dad in trouble, and I wouldn't be making any trouble for you…" Johnny says to Ginny.

Harry sighs.  "I can't make you come with us but I'd really appreciate your support in this.  We're going to be sneaking out tonight.  Ron and Dan might be coming along.  We'll meet you by the hut if you decide to come."

Harry leaves Johnny and Ginny at the entrance to Hogwarts.  Ginny, still holding Johnny's hand, leads the older girl around the castle to a large, grassy area.  She drops to sit down and pulls Johnny down with her.  "What's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Ginny asks.  "What's with you?  Why can't you help them out?"

"Not that I can't," Johnny says, sighing heavily.  "I don't want to get anyone else into anymore trouble, that's all.  It's my problem."

Ginny shakes her head.  "It's everyone's problem if Zimmermann and the Dark Lord get their way, Johnny.  You have a chance to help stop it.  Why wouldn't you?"

Johnny touches Ginny's cheek gently, glancing around to make sure they don't get into any trouble.  "I'm scared, Ginny…"

"Scared of what?" Ginny asks.  "We'll be there."

"Not scared of getting hurt or killed or any of that," Johnny says.  "Come with the territory, really.  I don't want to let any of you down.  Especially not you.  If I disappointed you..."

Ginny kneels up to kiss Johnny softly.  She wraps her arms over Johnny's shoulders and nuzzles her neck.  "The only way I could be disappointed in you was if you didn't do your best to do what you know is right.  No matter what happens, how this all ends… I love you.  I know it's… it's really not much.  But, you've made me feel better than anyone ever could.  More real and alive and… more like a person.  Not one of the Weasley crew, not the baby girl… with you, I'm Ginny…"

Johnny strokes Ginny's long red hair, smiling.  "I never saw you as anything else, darling."

Ginny blushes and hugs Johnny.  "Please come tonight.  We need you."

"We do?" Johnny asks.

Ginny blushes even more deeply.  "I need you."

Johnny nods.  "I'll be there, love.  With bells on."

Ginny looks confused.  "Um, that wouldn't be a very good idea…"

Johnny laughs,  "It's a Muggle saying.  Come on, let me walk you back to the Gryffindor Tower."


	27. Huge Problems

Huge Problems

Harry, Dan, Colby, and Ron are waiting by Hagrid's hut, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, scanning the area for Johnny.  Ron sighs heavily.  "She's not coming.  We can't waste our time here."

"She'll be here," Colby says.  "Didn't Ginny say so?"

"Yeah… but we do have to get things done in a timely fashion.  Hermione won't be able to cover for us being gone long," Harry says reluctantly.  "Let's go."

"Harry?" Johnny whispers into the dark.  She obviously can't see them, since they're under the invisibility cloak.  "Come on… where are you?  Ginny?"

"Sh!" Dan hisses, stepping out from under the cloak.  "We're right here.  We couldn't bring Ginny along, sorry."

Johnny actually smiles.  "Good.  I don't want her getting hurt.  Let's make this quick, okay?"

The group sneaks into the woods, Harry and Dan in the lead with their wand tips glowing.  Johnny and Colby take the rear with Ron keeping an eye out in the middle.  No one speaks.  Ron keeps jumping at the thought of giant spiders leaping out at them.  Harry glares at him.  "Calm down…"

"Sorry," Ron takes a deep breath.  "How far do we have to go?"

"Not much farther," Harry says.  After another mile, they make it to the clearing.  Johnny takes a deep breath and steps back, clutching her head.  "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go any further…" Johnny hisses.  "Let's go back."

"We can't go back now," Dan says.  "Come on.  You'll be okay.  We're here."

Johnny shakes her head.  "This is wrong.  Something's horribly wrong.  We have to get out of here right now."

Johnny turns to run when a Giant steps out in front of her.  He glares down at her, sneering.  Johnny backs up, horrified.  She rejoins the others, who are noticing that they're surrounded by Giants.  "What now?" Ron whimpers.

"You vill join me for a midnight snack," Zimmermann says suddenly.  "Follow me."

The group has no choice but to follow Zimmermann deeper into the forest.  The Giants follow them, making sure they behave.  Johnny is practically shaking to death.  She stays close to Colby, refusing to let him comfort her but just needing his nearness.

"Vhat are you doing vandering around ze Dark Forest vith no supervision?" Zimmermann asks.

"Couldn't sleep," Dan says harshly.  "Figured the cool air would make us sleepy…"

Zimmermann turns and wraps a hand around Dan's collar.  "Insolence vill not be tolerated, Herr Harper.  You vould do vell to remember zat as we near our destination."

Colby launches himself at Zimmermann.  They both tumble to the ground.  A Giant grabs Colby and launches him across the path into a tree.  The boy is knocked unconscious.  "Leave him.  Ze beasts of zis vood vill take care of him…"

"No!" Johnny cries.  She tries to move toward him but is blocked by one of the Giants.

Harry recognizes the Giantess as Hagrid's mother.  He scoffs.  "I see that Hagrid must have gotten his big heart from his father.  There isn't an evil bone in that man's body, yet his mother serves the Dark Lord.  Funny how things turn out.  I wonder, though, would you be able to do this if it were Hagrid you were fighting against?  Would you be able to face your son if he knew that you were doing this to his friends?"

"Silence, Potter!  We approach our destination…" Zimmermann snaps.

A long, piercing howl breaks the quiet of the night.  Barking immediately follows the sound.  Before anyone can do anything, a heavy fog suddenly shrouds the group.  The Giants start to fan out to find the people responsible.  "No!  Come back.  Keep zose children in line.  I vill take care of things!  No!"

Harry and the gang are already on the run.  Dan finds Colby and starts to pull him along, unable to wake the boy.  Johnny and Ron lead the way while Harry stays on the alert.  Suddenly, a large hand clamps down on his shoulder.  He looks up and sees the silhouette of Hagrid's mother staring down at him.  He's about to cry out when she puts her hand over his mouth.  She points away from them before taking her hands off of him.  In the distance, Harry can see the shadows of two people.  He is about to thank the Giantess but she is gone.

"Come on, guys.  This way!" Harry gasps.  He leads the group to the two men standing nearby.  "Professor Lupin!  Sirius!"

The two men nod their acknowledgment but don't speak.  They turn to lead the group further into the woods.  Sirius Black grabs Colby and hoists him over his shoulder for faster movement as Remus Lupin leads the way.

Suddenly, they all can see again and they're near Hogwarts.  Harry breathes a sigh of relief.  "What're you doing here?" he whispers.

"That's not your concern.  Just be glad we arrived when we did," Lupin says.

Black glares at them.  "What were you thinking, running into the woods tonight?  You could've been killed or worse!"

"Worse?" Ron gulps.  An image of Neville's parents floods his mind and he faints.

Harry shakes his head.  "We had to.  We have to prove that Johnny's innocent."

"And stop Zimmermann from whatever he's planning…" Johnny murmurs, though unable to speak very loudly.  She's never been more scared of anything in her life.

"Get safely into Hogwarts.  All will be explained in due time…" Black says ominously.  "We'll make sure Dumbledore is made well aware of the situation…"

There is no room for argument as everyone is rushed into the castle.  Before he knows it, Harry is tucked into bed, his mind heavy with the events that have just occurred.  Though he is sure he'd never sleep after this, he finds himself dreaming of Quidditch matches and a certain Ravenclaw girl, a large grin on his face.


End file.
